But, Finnaly I Love You
by JezzyChoKyuMin
Summary: Kirim saja aku ke neraka. dari pada harus memiliki hidup layaknya di neraka. kau tau... dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan kekasihmu itu. Cho Kyuhyun sunbea, ku lelah menjadi isrtimu. siksa saja ku setiap hari... tapi ingat. aku selalu mencintaimu... I do really Love You
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun ( namja ), Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

rated : T

_Mohon reviewnya yaa..._  
><em>ini FF pertama aku, ini sad endong dan berpart part .. jadi mohon bantuan kakak kakak untuk memperbaiki pola penulisanku.. Gamsahamnida... <em>

_Semoga terhibur_...

~Sungmin's Pov

Dia tak tau bahwa aku sering memandanginya secara diam diam. Dia juga tak tau jika aku mencintainya. Bodohnya aku?. Mengapa ada lelaki seperti dia. Bahkan, untuk saat ini saja aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Seperti saat ini!

Aku berada di lantai 3 kampusku. Soeul International Universiti. Aku sudah 3 tahun mengemban ilmu disini. Dan 3 tahun pula aku menyukai kakak kelasku sendiri. Ia sudah 4 tahun sekolah disini, mungkin tahun ini ia akan wisuda. Bagaimana denganku jika tak ada dia. Sial sekali aku ini. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Anak pintar kebanggaan banyak dosen. Sering menjuari olimpiade Internasional. Dia tampan, tinggi, putih. Di sangat perferct. Oh iya satu lagi! Banyak sekali perempuan yang mengincarnya. Seperti aku ini.

" Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku?" apa itu, siapa ? Siapa dia?.

Sungmin's pov end.

" Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku" kata seorang lelaki jangkung seraya memeluk wanita cantik. Keadaan kampus memang sedikit sepi. Lantai 3. Siapa yang akan rela datang di gedung atas ini jika bukan sosok Lee Sungmin yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk setia melamuni lelaki pujaan hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

" K-kau? A-aku ..." Kata sungmin terbata.

" Iya? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Setelah lulus aku akan segera melamarmu dan menikahimu?" jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan melepas pelukan mereka. Sungmin tetap terdiam beku di tempat. Sungguh seperti mimpi yang terlalu indah jika dijadikan nyata.

" aku akan mengambil wisuda pada tahun ini. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang cepat katakan. Apa jawabannya? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Lee Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang mematung hebat. Jantungnya berdetak semaunya, sangat cepat dan tidak stabil.

" kau, me-mengatui namaku?" Sungmin masih belum bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun secara langsung mengungkapkan kata kata yang memang selama ini telah di tunggu oleh Sungmin.

" tentu saja aku tau. Kalungmu yang berbicara? Jadi apa jawabannya?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memegangi liontin kalungnya yang memang bertuliskan namanya " Lee Sungmin". Kemudian, ia menatap kembali lelaki yang baru saja membuatnya melayang entah kemana.

" aku, aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lesu. Sungin menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih terasa pusing jika harus menikah di umur yang baru menginja k 23 tahun. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtuanya di usia muda? Gila.

" bukankah kau menyukai ku? Atau bahkan mencintaiku? Tapi mengapa kau menjawab tidak tau? Tenang saja, aku yang akan berbicara pada orangtuamu dan orangtuaku. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Lee Sungmin, kau bersedia menjadi istriku?" jelas kyuhyun lagi dengan sedikit penekanan tapi lembut(?)

" Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Eh maksutku -?" belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Sungmin lalu mencium kening gadis maniak pink itu dan kau tau Kyuhyun mulai menjamah bibir mungil sungmin yang masih perawan (?)

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Sungmin berusaha melapaskan diri dari ciuman Kyuhyun. dan alhasil Kyuhyun juga mulai melepaskannya.

" kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ciuman 5 detik itu berakhir.

" aku hanya belum siap untuk semua ini." Jawab Sungmin malu.

" lalu jawawabannya?"

" jawaban untuk apa?"

" tentang lamaranku?"

" itu.. ehm .. aku, aku .. aku tidak..."

" haruskah aku menciumu kembali agar kau mempercayaiku, Lee Sungmin?"

" S-sunbae, aku hanya sedikit ragu. Sunbae terlalu cepat" Sungmin masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Menatap kakinya dan mesih menggendong 2 buku di dalam pelukannya.

" Sunbae? Kau tidak ingin memanggilku Oppa?. Atau Chagiya~~. Kitakan akan menikah?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan reflek sungmin juga mundur satu langkah.

" apa aku sedang mimpi? Jika iya, jangan bangunkan aku. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini?" gerutu Sungmin tanpa menyadari Kyuhyn yang sedang tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Sungmin.

" kau tidak mimpi chagi? Kau hanya perlu menjawab ' aku mau menjadi istrimu,' hanya itu. Apa itu terlalu sulit?" Kyuhyun semakin memdekati sungmin dan Sungmin juga terus menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

" akan ku coba. Huuuuhhh ..." Sungmin menenangkan dirinya. Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

" A-aku mau menjadi, ehhmm... aku mau, aku. Mau menjadi istrimu" muka sungmin merah sempurna. Ia malu bukan main. Jantung tak mau ia kendalikan. Laki laki ini berhasil membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

" kalau begitu bisakah kita berciuman lagi. Aku mencintaimu lee Sungmin"

" aku juga mencintamu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun's pov.

Sungguh mual setengah mati aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi ' aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku'. Gila gila gila. Aku mengatakannya kalimat mejjijikkan itu kepada Lee Sungmin. Adik kelasku yang baru ku ketahui ternya dia adalah stalkerku. Bahkan, aku menciumnya 2 kali. Ini sangat di luar kendaliku. Apa yang kufikirkan hingga mau tuhan!

Jika bukan karena orangtuaku yang meyuruhku untuk segera mencari calon istri. Tidak akan terjadi hal seperti tadi sore. Tahun ini aku akan wisuda. Setelah itu aku akan menikahinya. Baahhh... aturan macam apa ini? Menyiksaku saja.

Lihat saja jika sudah menikah. Akan ku telantarkan wanita murahan itu. Mana,mungkin aku mencintanya. Melihatnya saja aku tidak mau. Lebih baik menggoda wanita yang lebih seksi dari pada dia. Dan mengapa aku memilihnya?

Jadi, dia selalu memeperhatikanku dari lantai 3. Setauku tidak ada wanita yang dengan setianya memandangiku bermain basket setiap sore dari lantai 3. Bahkan, gadis gadis genit yang sering menggodaku saja. Tidak pernah sampi seperti itu. Ini alasanku, mengapa aku mmemilih dia. Gadis polos yang sekarang sedang termakan rayuanku. Siap siap saja untuk segera kuceraikan.

" Kyu? Makan malam dulu yuk? Appa sudah menunggumu di ruang makan" Eommaku. Wanita ini yang selalu menyuruhku untuk segera mendapatkan calon menantu. Ia masuk kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Menggangu saja.

" Ah! Iya eomma. Aku akan segera turun" jawabku malas.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan calon istrimu? Jika tidak -"

" jika tidak, eomma dan appa akan menjodohkanku dengan wanita lainkan. Tenang saja eomma. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Dan ia juga menyetujuinya. Dia adik kelasku!" selalu ini yang di katakan eomma jika sudah denganku. Dan lihat sekarang wajahnya sangat senang ketika mendengar bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan calon istri.

" Kyuhyun, kau tidak sedang membohongi eommakan?"

" Namanya Lee Sungmin. Mengambil jurusan journalist Broadcasting semester 6. Dia cantik, manis, menyenangkan, yang pasti sangat cocok denganku" sungguh bunuh aku jika aku mengucapkan kalimat memuakkan ini lagi. Eomma, kau tau, anakmu ini sedang bersusah payah untuk akting di hadapanmu.

" Kyunni~ah. Eomma sangat senang mendengarnya? Kau memang menbanggkan, nak" kata eomma lagi, ia memelukku dan aku juga membalas pelukannya. Maafkan aku eomma. Aku hanya tidak ingin di jodohkan.

Kyuhyun's pov end.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah. Mengucapkan kalimat sakral yang harus di lakoni oleh setiap suami istri. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya memanfaatkan Sungmin. Dan hebatnya, Kyuhyun sangat pandai dalam bersandiwara. Selalu bersikap baik dan perhatian di hadapan Sungmin. Bersikap layaknya seorang suami yang bijaksana di hadapan mertuanya ataupun orangtuanya.

Malam ini di hotel kelas Internasional. Kamar VIP yang di pesankan orangtua Kyuhyun khusus untuk malam pertama anaknya dan menantunya. Sangat perhatian memang.

" Kyu? Aku tidak yakin akan melakukan hal itu malam ini. Aku masih semester 7. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku. Bisakah kita tidak melakukannya sebelum aku lulus. Aku berjanji akan-"

" Cukup, Lee Sungmin. Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya."

next..?


	2. Chapter 2

cast : Cho Kyuhyun (namja) Lee SUngmin (Yeoja).

Chapter 2.

silahkan membaca... .

"** Cukup, Lee Sungmin. Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya**." Gertak Kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba berubah 180 derajat. Dimana Kyuhyun yang selalu memperhatikannya? Di mana Kyuhyun yang selalu meyayanginya dulu.

" Kyu! Maksutmu? Mengapa kau membentakku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Polos sekali anak ini. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja ia masih mampu menahan amarahnya.

" Hah! Anak ini memang sangat mudah di bohongi?" elak Kyuhyun lagi.

" Membohongiku? Bukannya kita selalu jujur, Kyu?" Sungmin masih terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan yang mendadak berubah seperti ini.

" Dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin. Aku selama ini tidak pernah MENCINTAIMU. Saat itu, aku terpaksa memilihmu karena jika aku tidak menemukan calon istri maka aku akan di jodohkan dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Lebih baik aku memilih wanitaku sendiri dan setelah aku menikahinya, terserah mau ku apakan dia. Dan itu KAU, Lee Sungmin. Kau fikir aku benar tulus mencintaimu. KAU SALAH BESAR." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mebentak Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi rias menghadap Kyuhyun. sedangkan lelaki itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan Sungmin.

~sungmin's Pov

DEG.

Apa yang baru ia katakan. Dia hanya memanfaatkan aku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku. Aku selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak. Apa salahku? Apa aku telihat sebagi wanita gampangan.

Hatiku sakit. Perih kyu saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Aku ini wanita. Apa kau tak sadar kau telah menancapkan tombak beracun dalam hatiku. Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang menangis kesakitan? Apa kau tak mau menghiburku?

" andai saja kau bisa mati besok. Aku akan sangat senang, Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya perlu memasang wajah bersedihku di hadapan semua orang dan berkata bahwa kau mengalami overdosis obat tidur atau serangan jantung. Gampangkan!Andai saja hal itu terjadi. Betapa senangnya aku"

Perkataan apa ini? Apa didunia ini tidak lelaki lain yang lebih baik untuk menjadi suamiku. Kau yang memaksaku untuk menikahimu waktu itu. Kau juga menciumku agar aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Tapi, sekarang ... hiks hiks hiks... bisakah aku menghentikna waktu sebentar saja. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan disini. Mengapa bisa sesakit ini.

" menangislah, Lee Sungmin. Menangislah sepuasmu. Karena. Semua orang mengira jika kita hari ini sedang melakukan hal itu. Cih... tidak akan terjadi hal itu. Melihat tubuhmu saja membuatku mutah."

Cukup, Kyu. Cukup. Hentikan perkataan itu. Apa hatimu memang benar benar tidak bisa memandangku. Kau jahat kyu! Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Mengapa? Mengapa aku seperti ini. Bahkan, seharusnya malam ini adalah melam pertama kita. Cho Kyuhyun, apa maumu sebenarnya?

" malam ini kau tidur di sofa, aku di kasur. Dan jangan sekali kali kau mendekatiku ATAU bahkan tidur di sampingku. Oh iya! Besok kita akan langsung pindah ke rumah baru yang telah di belikan orangtuaku. Dan INGAT kau tidur di kamar tamu aku yang tidur di atas. Kau juga tidak boleh naik ke lantai dua. Apa lagi memasukki kamarku. Jangan mengurusku. Anggap saja aku tidak ada di rumah itu. Begitu sebaliknya, aku juga tidak akan menganggapmu ada di rumah itu. Atau bisa dikatakan, seakan akan kita tidak pernah menikah. MENGERTI!" bentaknya lagi.

Hiks hiks hiks... Eomma, Appa. Mengapa waktu itu kalian merestuiku jika akhirnya aku seperti ini. Lebih baik aku hanya menjadi Stalkernya saja dari pada menikah dan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. NEO PABBO, LEE SUNGMIN.

" Hey! Jangan menangis saja. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bawakan aku makanan. Enak saja kau menangis. Dasar wanita merepotkan!"

Reflek aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, tapi apa yang ia lakukan malah mengacuhkanku. Dan bodohnya aku, aku hanya memadanginya saja. Berkatapun sangan pilu. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun. aku harus berusaha agar dia bisa mencintaiku.

Segera ku ambil pakaianku di almari dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah, itu aku akan mengambil makanan yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada di depan kamar kami. Dengan secepat mungkin aku mengganti pakainku. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Oh! Apa lagi ini? Mengapa ada dia di hadapanku. Apa dia akan membentakkku lagi?

" HEH! Lama sekali. Memangnya kamar mandi itu hanya milikmu sendiri, Hee? Dasar lamban?" lagi. Ia menyalahkanku lagi.

" tapi Kyu, gaun ini memiliki dress bawah yang sangat panjang dan lebar. Aku juga kesulitan untuk menghadapinya sendiri" jelasku. Tentu saja dengan sangat hati hati aku mengataknnya.

" MAKANYA KALAU TIDAK MAU RIBET PAKAI BAJU BIASA SAJA. Dasar merepotkan. Sekarang cepat ambil makanan di depan kamar. Wanita lamban" ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku tersungkur sebelum ia masuk kamar mandi. Menagislah Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada yang melarangmu jika kau menangis sekarang.

_Hiks hiks hiks... oh Tuhan! Apa aku harus bertahan. Baru semalam saja sudah seperti ini. Apa lagi jika berhari hari atau bahkan bertahun tahun. Apa aku akan segera berubah menjadi mumi hidup_

oke... terimakasih buat yang ngereview.

aku pengguna baru. jadi mohon dukungannya yaa...

mari berteman. oh iya, jangan lupa koreksi FF GJku ini dengan cara memberi saran pada kolom review.

next? .


	3. Chapter 3

main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( namja ), Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Chapter 3.

Silahkan membaca...

**_Hiks hiks hiks... oh Tuhan! Apa aku harus bertahan. Baru semalam saja sudah seperti ini. Apa lagi jika berhari hari atau bahkan bertahun tahun. Apa aku akan segera berubah menjadi mumi hidup_**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menempati rumah baru mereka. Saat ini sedang musim salju. Sungmin yang tidak kuat dingin memakai mantel hingga rangkap 2. Setelah memasuki kamarnya Sungmin duduk dengan lesunya di bibir kasur sambil memandangi kamar yang seharusnya tidak ia tempati. ' rumah ini, kamar ini bagus. Tapi apa gunanya jika hanya ada aku sendirian. Kyuhyun tidak menganggapku ada. Begitu pula aku. Kira kira Kyuhyun sekarang sedang apa ya?" batin Sungmin. Segera ia membereskan pakainnya dan merpikan kamarnya . Ia berencana untuk membuat teh hangat di dapur.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Rumah ini sangat sangat sangat luas. Ia saja tidak tau di mana letak dapurnya. Apa ia akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. ' jangan mencari masalah, Lee Sungmin ' gumam Sungmin sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala. Ia melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Gothca! Mungkin di sana letak dapurnya.

Tanpa ragu ragu Sungmin berjalan ke arah yang ia yakini sebagai dapur.

Dan benar dugaan Sungmin, ini memang dapur. Ia segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil teh celup, merebus air lalu membuat teh.

Sungmin tidak berniat untuk meminumnya di dapur. Sangat sepi. Jadi, ia berniat untuk kembali ke kamar dan melihat TV yang ada di kamarnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi ...

PYAARR... BRUUKKK ...

" DASAR GADIS TOLOL. Lihat kelakuanmu. Bajuku jadi basah BODOOH. Kau punya mata tidak sih? Apa kau BUTA, hee? " Kyuhyun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya hinggan menyamai Sungmin yang sedang jatuh karena Sungmin menabrak Kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke dapur dan waktu itu pula Sungmin akan keluar dari dapur. Dengan serta merta Kyuhyun menjenggung kepala Sungmin hingga membentur daun pintu.

" Mianhe Kyu... aku juga tidak tau jika kau akan ke dapur." Sungmin tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit pada kepala Sungmin akibat benturan tadi membuat Sungmin sangat pusing. Benturan tadi cukup keras. Apa Kyuhyun tidak merasa bersalah? Apa perduli Kyuhyun sehingga mau memperhatikan Sungmin.

Masih belum cukup dengan benturan tadi, Kyuhyun menjambak rambut belakang Sungmin sehingga gadis yang semula hanya menundukkan kepala itu terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan meringis kesakakitan, dan sontak membuat Sungmin memgangi bagian rambut yang di jambak Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

" Sakit Kyu? lepasakan" ringkih Sungmin mencoba melepaskan jambakkan Kyuhyun,

" HEH? Hari ini kau sudah membasahi bajuku dan kau juga memecahkan cangkirku. Sebagai hukumannya. Kau tidak boleh tidur di kamarmu hari ini. Silahkan tidur di ruang tamu. Atau di depan TV. Mengerti?" bentak Kyuhyun. ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang sedang menahan sakit. Belum lagi tangan Kirinya yang tak sengaja memegang pecahan cangkir sehingga membuat telapak tangannya berdarah. (luka di telapak tangan kiri Sungmin sepanjang 6 cm, jadi ia tetap menutupinya dengan cara ia tidak membuka tangannya dan tetap mebiarkan pecahan cangkir itu menancap di tangannya).

" tapi Kyu, inikan sedang musin dingin. Aku tak kuat dengan cuaca dingin" rintih Sungmin lagi.

" apa perduliku terhadapmu. Salahmu saja yang tidak kebal terhadap dingin. Sudahlah tidak usah manja. Sekarang bereskan semua ini sampai bersih dan ingat! CUCI BAJUKU yang sudah kau kotori ini" lagi lagi Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin dan menjenggung Sungmin lagi tapi kali ini lebih keras, jadi membuat gadis itu membetur daun pintu lagi. Tapi, sialnya Sungin mendapatkan tepi pintu itu dan membuta keningnya berdarah.

Tak mau mencari gara gara Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya lalu membersihkan pecahan kaca itu. Tentu saja dengan tangannya yang berdarah hebat dan juga jangan lupakan darah di kening Sungmin yang mulai mengaliri pelipis kiri Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak memandang sungmin dan malah asyik dengan sereal yang ia makan.

~Sungmin's Pov  
>Di kamar Sungmin.<p>

Ini sakit sekali. Aw.. tanganku? Bagaimana ini? Lalu keningku. Semua mengeluarkan darah. Aku segera mengambil tissue dan membersihkan darahku. 2 luka dalam satu hari. Aku benar benar mengalami kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Apa aku akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahan ini ?

Sial! Darah di tanganku tidak mau berhenti. Lebih baik aku mencari kotak P3K saja. Aku melirik keluar kamarku. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak ada. Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya? Sepertinya sudah.

Akupun segera pergi mencari kotak itu. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Dan syukurnya aku dengan cepat menemukanya. Tepatnya di dekat kamar mandi bawah dan sangat jauh dari kamarku.

Di samping kotak P3K itu ada kaca jadi aku dapat dengan mudah mengobati luka yang ada di kening kiriku. Setela aku memerban luka akibat benturan yang di buat oleh Kyuhyun tadi, aku juga segera membalut tanganku dengan perban dengan cara mengelilingkan perban itu pada tangan kiriku. Lukanya sangat panjang, luka itu membelah tanganku. Rrasanya sangat sakit. Setelah selesai dengan akitivitasku, akupun segera kembali ke kamar. Namum Kyuhyun ada di depan kamarku, sepertinya sedang mengunci kamarku.

Kyuhyunpun membalikkan badannya dan lagi, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat membenciku, sangat menghinaku dan sangat membunuhku.

" Kyu, mengapa kau mengunci kamarku?" tanyaku hati hati. Apa Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui luka lukaku? Tentu saja tidak aku memiliki poni yang tebal untuk menutupi luka di keningku. Kalau luka di tanganku, tenang saja? Aku sudah memasukkanya ke dalam mantelku. Mengapa aku memakai mantel di dalam rumah? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mantel jika musim salju tiba. Dimanapun tempatnya aku akan selalu memakai mantelku. Walaupun di dalam ruangan sudah ada pengahatnya tapi, menurutku itu ttidak mempan. Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku tajam.

" Kau ini benar benar tolol ya, Lee Sungmin! Aku sudah bilang MALAM INI KAU TIDAK TIDUR DIKAMARMU, APA KAU TULI, HEEEEE?" bentaknya lagi.

" tapi Kyu, bukannya ini belum waktunya tidur. Sekarangkan masih pukul 3 sore?" berontaku takut. Bagaimana aku tidak saja belum datang tapi ia sudah memulai hukuman.

" cerewet sekali jadi orang. Terserahku mau menghukumu kapan. Inikan rumahku yang membeli saja orangtuaku. Kau hanya parasit disini? Kau tau, PARASIT"

Apa dia baru saja mengatakan parasit. Ya Tuhan! Hentikan semua ini. Apa aku terlihat seperti bukan manusia di hadapan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, aku belum mengambil selimutku.?" Kataku lagi.

" ARGH... kau ini sangat MEREPOTKAN. Cepat ambil sana!. Setelah itu keluar"

Cinta sepihak. Ya ! itulah yang ku alami sekarang. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa menangis atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Aku sekarang berada di depan TV, menangis sejadi jadinya. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? ia keluar entah kemana. Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu Kyuhyun selama berjam jam. Lihat! Sekarang saja sudah pukul 1 pagi. Tapi, Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintu terbuka, syukurlah akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang juga. Tapi, bukan bukan ... ada suara yeoja.

" Chagi~~ besok kita bersenang senang lagi ya? Sekarang kau tidurlah"

TBC...?

Next?

Wah, terimakasih untuk guest sama Chella. walaupun cuma 2 tapi aku seneng banget...

terimakasih ya reviewnya... Selamat manikmati cerita selanjutnya. kalau ada typo bilang yaa...

Mari Berteman.. .


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Namja), Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Chapter 4.

Silahkan membaca.

**" Chagi~~ besok kita bersenang senang lagi ya? Sekarang kau tidurlah**" kata yoeja itu pada Kyuhyun. tunggu! tadi ia memanggil Kyuhyun apa? Chagi?

Sungguh hatiku semakin sakit mendengarnya. Kyuhyun pulang di antar seorang yeoja yang entah siapa itu? Selingkuhan Kyuhyun. hiks hiks hiks ... yeoja itu pasti selingkuhan Kyuhyun. bunuh aku tuhan! Bunuh aku!.

" Kau tidak menginap di sini chagi... sekarang sedang musim dingin. Lebih baik kita saling menghangatkan di kamarku. Lagian ini juga sudah malam" balas Kyuhyun pada wanita itu.

Apa maksut Kyuhyun mengatakan ' Lebih baik kita saling menghangatkan di kamarku ' apa mereka akan melakukan hal itu.

Sesak sekali hatiku mendengar kalimat yang seharusnya tdak ku dengar. Aku yang sebagai istri sah Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi wanita itu...

Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan hal ini berakhir. Benar kata Kyuhyun. Andai saja hari ini aku mati karena overdosis obat tidur atau serangan jantung, aku pasti tidak akan merasakn sakit yang teramat sangat seperti sekarang ini. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukukan? Apa aku hanya menagis saja setiap hari. Tenang saja Kyuh, mulai besok aku akan memakan obat tidur. Sampai aku mengalami overdosis dan mati. Itu keinginanmu. Aku akan melakukannya jika itu membuatmu bahagia.

Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mulai mendekat. Aku yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun. tapi, apa dia tidak bersama yeoja itu. Ah! Seharusnya aku tidak melamun tadi. Lampu rumah sudah kumatikan semua. Jadi dapat kupastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatku.

Mendengar suara kaki itu semakin dekat. Dengan segera aku pura pura tidur di sofa dan lalu mengeributi tubuhku dengan selimut yang ku ambil tadi. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak melihatku.

LAP...

Aku bisa merasakan ada sedikit cahaya yang menyala. Apa lampu ruangan ini nyalakan? Apa Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Aku ingin mengintip keluar. Tapi...

" Aishh ... dasar, selalu saja merepotkan. Kenapa tidur disini sih? Mana TV dikamarku rusak. Ah! Sudahlah dari pada tidak melihat pertanding bola." Aku mendengar Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluh dengan kebaradaanku. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Siapa suruh menghukumku tidak boleh tidur di kamar.

Aku merasa ada yang sedang duduk di sofa besar dan panjang ini. Tepatnya di bawah kakiku. Dapat kupastikan itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Lagi. Hatiku berdebar tak stabil. DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Ayolah Lee Sungmin kau harus tidur. Akupun mencoba untuk tidur dengan debaran hebat yang sedang bertamu di jantungku.

Sungmin's pov end

Normalstory

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. ' ah kakiku? Seperti ada yang ...' gerutu Sungmin sebelum debaran itu kembali mengunjungi hatinya. Ya! Kyuhyunlah tersangkanya. Ketika Sungmin sedikit mengangkat badannya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang meniduri kakinya. Bukan, tetapi lebih ke atas lagi. Bisa di bilang pada bagian lututnya. Tvnyapun masih menyala. Sungmin bingung bukan main. Ia senang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun akan menuduhnya yang tidak tidak. Sungmin merasa serba salah sekarang.

" Ouugghtt... " rintih Sungmin ketika tangan yang terkena pecahan kemarin di pegang oleh Kyuhyun. tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal ini. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mulai lebih keatas lagi. Lebih tepatnya meniduri bagian paha Sungmin dan tangannya yang mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang sedang terluka. Hidup mati Sungin menahan sakitnya. Ia tak tega jika membangunkan Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang masih pukul 05.30. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun pada ukuran manusia evil maniak PSP itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Ah! Itu bisa di handle. Kyuhyunkan mempunya bertrilyun giga di dalam otaknya.

Sungmin menangis kesakitan sekarang." Hiks... sakit kyu! tanganku ... hiks" rintih sungmin. Sungguh ia tak bisa menahannya sekarang. Lihat! Bahkan darah yang kemarin sudah berhenti mengalir sekarang telah datang kembali, menunjukkan sebercak merah pada bebatan perban yang dengan indahnya mengeliling antara telapak dan punggung tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menggerakkan badannya. Dan seketika itu kyuhyun terbangun. Sungmin tidak mengetahiu hal ini.

Kyuhyun's Pov.

Nyaman sekali tidur disini. Jadi malas bangun. Kataku dalam hati. Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Yang pasti aku sekararang sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Aku sedikit menyamankan posisi tidurku. Aku mengenggam sebuah tangan yang menurutku seperti tangan Eommaku. Sangat nyaman.

_" Hiks... sakit kyu! tanganku ... hiks". _suara siapa itu. Oh! Apa tangannya terluka saat ku genggam. Tapi, tunggu! Biarkan seperti ini. Ini sangat nyaman. Aku sedikit membuka mataku ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak pada tempat tidurku. Ani! Aku tidak dikamar sekarang. Tvnyapun masih menyala. Dan tangan siapa ini? Badan siapa? Darah? Tangan yang kugenggam tadi mengeluarkan darah. Dan ... dan sedang memakai perban. Sebenarnya ... jangan jangan ...

Aku segera menegakkan tubuhku dan kulihat Sungmin yang sedang menangis. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin tak tau apa yang ia tangisi. aku mengangkat tanganku yang sedikit terkena darahnya Dan sekilas aku melihat dahinya juga di perban. Kenapa dia? Apa itu karena kemarin? Aishh... apa perduliku. Dasar penggoda. Pasti ini hanya akal akalannya sajakan?

Ia tak melihatku sama sekali. Ia hanya memegangi pergelangan tangannya sambil meringkih kesakitan. Dan yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menonnton TV. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi belakang. Apa yang ia lakukan?

Entah siapa yangmenyuruhku, yang pasti aku sekarang sedang melihatnya mengganti perban di tangannya.

TES ... TES ...

Darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya dan sebagian menetes ke lantai. Aku ingin membantunya. Tapi, apa urusanku. Akukan sangat membencinya. Biarlah ia rasakan sendiri. Siapa suruh memecahkan cangkirku.

Akupun segera pergi dari tempatku. Tapi, rasanya aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Tanpa ragu aku mengintipnya lagi.

" sshh Ah... Aw.. eomma tanganku? Aku merindukanmu Eomma Appa. Kenapa darahnya tidak berhenti sih?" ujarnya kesal. Aku sedikit merasa iba. Aisshhh! Dari pada melihatnya lebih baik aku pergi mandi dan segera ke kantor saja. Dasar! Membuang waktuku saja. Aku benci LEE SUNGMIN.

Kyuhyun's Pov end.

Hari ini genap 4 minggu umur pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi, bukannya semakin harmonis malah Sungmin semakin merasa tertekan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia sempat putus asa untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan yang sangat menyakitkan ini.

Sunny sahabat Sungmin juga merasa sanga iba terhadap keadaan Sungmin yang semakin hari, semakin memburuk saja. Bahkan luka di tangan Sungmin belum sembuh. Bukan sembuh tapi semakin parah.

" Minni-ah! Sebaiknya aku antar kamu kerumah sakit ne. Lihat tanganmu itu. Kau akan menjadi lebih sakit jika terus menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun" saran Sunny pada Sungmin saat mereka berada di sebuah foodcourt dekat kampus.

" sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok, Sunny. Kyuhyun kelihatannya juga sudah tau!" jawab Sungmin ragu. Sebenarnya ia sangat mau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi, ia tak ingin merepotkan Sunny. Anak ini sudah banyak membantu Sungmin.

" Minni-ah! Kitakan sahabat. Jadi, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Luka ini akan lebih parah jika setiap hari hanya kau bebat dengan perban saja. Ini luka serius Minni. Aku takut kau terkena tetanus." paksa Sunny lagi. Sungminpun membenarkan perkataan Sunny. Hal ini akan lebih parah jika hanya di diamkan saja.

" Ah Ne, Sunny-ah! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang."

Sungmin dan Sunny sedang menunggu panggilan dari suster. Sungmin terus melihati lukanya. Sedikit bernanah dan berwarna merah kehitaman. Sedangkan Sunny tetap mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

" Park Ji Sang..." kata suster itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu mengalami luka bakar pada lengannya.

Tak lama kemudian tangan Sungmin di cengkram erat oleh seseorang yang sepertinya Sungmin mengenalnya. Bukan mengenalnya. Ia sangat kenal. Cho Kyuhyun. sedang apa dia kerumah sakit.

" Heh! Istri bodoh. Siapa suruh kau kelayapan sampai sini, Eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke kursi tapi Sunny berhasil menangkap Sungmin sebelum Sungmin terjatuh.

" Kyuhyun-ssi... aku memang bukan siapa siapa. Aku hanya menyarankan pada anda bahwa istri anda ini sedang mengalami luka pada tangannya. Jadi, tak sepantasnya seorang suami membiarkan istrinya menderita seperti ini." Bentak Sunny. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam melihat Sunny yang dengan berani menantang Kyuhyun

" Hey! Kau !. Apa si gadis tolol, bodoh, lamban, merepotkan, dll ini hanya memiliki 1 teman?" sindir Kyuhyun, sontak membuat Sungmin mendelik ketakutan. Ia sudah bisa dikatai seperti itu. Tolol, bodoh, lamban, merepotkan, penganggu, pembawa sial, stalker gila dan lain lain. Mungkin sehari bisa ratusan kali Kyuhyun mengatakan seperti itu.

" Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya menghormati anda sebagai kakak kelas saya. Jadi jangan sekali kali membuat Sungmin menangis." Benar kata Sunny sekarang saja Sungmin sedang menangis.

" apa perduliku pada wanita brengsek itu. Dia itu hanya merepotkanku saja" geram Kyuhyun.

'_brengsek. Apa katanya? Aku brengsek. Bukankah yang brengsek adalah dia. Ayolaah! Lee Sungmin, lawan lelaki bejat itu. Kenapa kau hanya menangis'_ kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil menatap Kyhyun lekat lekat. Sunny yang mengetahhui keadaan Sungmin langsung duduk disamping Sungmin dan menenangkan perasaaan Sungmin.

" APA LIHAT LIHAT, HEE ? kau memang brengsekkan. Stalker saraf. Bahh... dasar wanita murahan"

PLAAK...

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Kyuhyun, sungminlah yang melakukannya, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya pandangan yang ia lempar pada Kyuhyun sangat mematikan dan Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Sungmin semarah ini. Pipi Kyuhyun memerah hebat. Tamparan itu sangat keras. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan sungmin.

" maaf Tuan, Nyonya. Ini rumah sakit. Jadi saya harap Tuan dan Nyonya tidak membuat keributan di sini" kata suster penjaga itu.

" Mianhamnida" jawab Sunny sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sungminpun masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat bencinya. Kyuhyunpun masih setia dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong dan memegangi pipinya yang sangat sakit sekali. Dan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tajam. Bahkan, lebih tajam dari pandangan elang.

" Ny. Lee Sungmin..." suster itu memanggil nama Sungmin. Sunnypun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ruang praktek. Tapi, Sungmin tidak melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun hingga ia masuk ke ruangan dokter.

Kyuhyun's Pov

Kenapa? Kenapa dia menamparku. Tapi, sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tak masalah pipiku. Tapi, disini! Di hatiku. Sangat sakit ketika mendapati dirinya berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Tatapannya. Tatapan itu... Mengapa tatapannya begitu menyayat hatiku...

Apa dia sangat membenciku? Bahkan,sebelumnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini padaku. Apa aku mulai ... Aish.. sadarkanlah dirimu Cho. Kau ini sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih dari Sungmin. Dia lebih seksi, tentunya. Di juga lebih menyenangkan dari pada gadis pembawa sial itu.

" Oppa, Gwenchanna?" Hyuna. Gadis yang sekarang memandangiku dan membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap Sungmin.

" Ah! Gwenchanna chagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kata dokter?" kataku perhatian sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihku yang sangat kuinginkan itu.

" Ehm. Aku baik baik saja. Hanya aku terkena maag. Jadi aku harus menjaga pola makanku" kata hyuna manja. Dan aku sangat menyukai hal ini. Belum lagi Hyuna yang selalu memakai pakaian mini. Sudah berapa kali aku menyentuh paha hyuna dan berapa kali aku di pameri makhluk kembar yang memang sengaja hyuna buat, agar aku tidak berpaling darinya. Lalu jika sudah begini, siapa pihak yang MURAHAN dan siapa pihak yang GAMPANGAN?

Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun sadarlah. Tentu saja yang gampangan adalah tetap Lee Sungmin. Siapa suruh ia jadi stalkerku. Dan siapa suruh ia mau menjadi isrtiku gara gara aku hanya menciumnya 2 kali.

"Oppaa! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, eoh? Kau jahat oppa" kata Hyuna sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kenapa dia ini? Apa aku tidak boleh melamun.

" Ah ne ne. Aku mendengarnya kok. Jadi, kau haru rajin rajin makan. Arachi? Sekarang kita ke apartemenmu yuk? Kau harus banyak istirahat chagi" godaku setelah sampai di mobilku, sambil menyentuh bagian dadanya. Bagiku ini sudah biasa kulakukan, tapi apa yang ia lakukan. Malah mempertahankan tanganku untuk tetap berada disana.

" Oppa menginginkan ini? Mari kita lihat di rumahmu saja?" godanya lagi. Dan sekarang ia malah memasukkan tanganku kedalam bajunya. Sungguh aku ini lelaki sejati, kau tau? Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyentuhnya. Akupun melajukan mobilku secepat mungkin kearah rumahku. Aku dibuat terangsang oleh kekasihku yang aduhai ini.

Kyuhyun's pov End.

Normalstory

" Ny. Sungmin. Kenapa baru dibawa sekarang lukamu? Kau terkena tetanus. Penyebabnya adalah kau selalu membungkus lukamu setiap hari dan keadaan di dalam menjadi lembab. Ia tidak kering tetapi malah semakin basah." Jelas Dokter muda yang sedang memeriksa Sungmin. " sejak kapan lukamu ini ?" lanjutnya.

" Ah! Sudah sekitar 1 bulanan, uisangnim. Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Tangan saya tidak akan diamputasikan?" keluh Sungmin khawatir. Memang benar kata dokter. Ia selalu menyembunyikan luka itu dalam perbannya dan selalu ia masukkan dalam saku mantelnya. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah agar Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

" dengan berat hati kami harus melakukannya. Ny Sungmin. Luka ini sudah terlalu parah. Jika tidak dilakukan amputasi maka akan terjdai hal yang lebih parah lagi. Virusnya akan menyebar dan bisa bisa membusukkan dagingmu. Seharusnya kau membawa lukamu sejak pertama mendapatkan luka itu. "

TBC ..?

terimakasih untuk para readers dan semua senior seniorku ...

untuk guest, Chell-KMS, dan Kim Ae Rin, terimakasih reviewnya...

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

Lets Be Friend '_'


	5. Chapter 5

main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (namja) Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

,ohon reviewnya ... karena setelah saya cek, visitor dan viewernya sangat berbanding terbalik , 100:2 .

chapter 5

silahkan membaca...

**" dengan berat hati kami harus melakukannya. Ny Sungmin. Luka ini sudah terlalu parah. Jika tidak dilakukan amputasi maka akan terjdai hal yang lebih parah lagi. Virusnya akan menyebar dan bisa bisa membusukkan dagingmu. Seharusnya kau membawa lukamu sejak pertama mendapatkan luka itu. "**

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna begitu juga Sunny. " Uisangnim, apa tidak ada cara lain? Temanku ini sangat takut jika -"

" Jeongmal Mianhamnida Ny. Tapi dari pada berlanjut seperti ini. Keadaanya akan lebih parah" jelas dokter itu dengan penuh kesabaran.

" Sunny-ah! Aku tidak mau. Apa aku akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah sendiri. Lalu apa akan kukatakan pada orangtuaku nanti?" Sangkal Sungmin, sambil menyenggol lengan Sunny. Ia menangis di pelukan Sungmin.

" Minni-ah! Kau harus tabah. Aku berjanji akan menjadi tangan kananmu. Minni-ah. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." Hibur Sunny. " lalu, uisangnim, berapa lama Sungmin akan tinggal di rumah sakit?" lanjut Sunny seraya menatap Dokter itu dengan tatapan memelas. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menangis di pelukan Sunny. Ia sungguh bodoh. Mengapa baru kedokter sekarang?

" Tapi tunggu. Saya tidak akan melakukan pengamputasian ini tanpa persetujuan wali dari Ny. Sungmin. Atau setidaknya persetujuan dari Suaminya. Apa Ny. Sudah memiliki suami?" tanya dokter itu. Ia sedikit memahami keadaan Sungmin. Terlihat dari wajah Sungmin yang sangat ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia juga sering menngambil nafas panjang. '_ Suami? Apa uisangnim itu tahu bahwa aku telah memiliki suami? Bahkan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai istrinya_' fikir Sungmin.

" Ny. Sungmin, apa anda memiliki suami?" kata dokter itu sekali lagi, melihat pertanyaan yang tadi tidak dijawab oleh Sungmin.

" sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki suami, uisangnim. Tapi suaminya sangat berlaku tidak adil padanya. Luka ini saja yang menyebabkan adalah suaminya. Jahat sekalikan, uisangnim?" celetuk Sunny frontal. Ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia telah kehilangan Sungminnya yang selalu ceria, ramah, murah senyum, berpenampilan menarik. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

" Sunny, kau ini apa apaan sih? Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu! Jadi, aku akan hidup dengan 1 tangan? Hiks hiks"

" Ny. Tolong fikirkan sekali lagi. Anda memilih untuk merawat semua virus anda atau mematikan virus anda. NY. Sungmin. Saya juga sering mendapatkan pasien yang seperti itu. Jadi begini saja, semua keputusan ada di tangan anda. Apakah anda menyetujui pengamputasian ini?. Sekitar 1 minggu anda disini. Dan jika anda bersedia, malam ini saya dan rekan rekan siap untuk melakuaknnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik Ny. Sungmin. Jika hal ini dibiarkan bisa bisa anda tidak memiliki tangan anda.." Jelas dokter, ia melihat Sungmin sangat berfikir keras. Sangat keras.

" ne... Ne uisangnim. Saya akan melaksanakannya malam ini. Tapi ada satu syarat?" kata Sungmin. Tatapannya sangat sayu. Dengan berat hati Sungmin menyutujui hal ini. Dan dengan berat hati pula ia melepas tangan kanannya.

" saya akan memenuhinya, selagi itu masuk akal dan saya bisa melakukannya?"

" rahasiakan semua ini dari orangtua saya, mertua saya, dan Suami saya." Mohon Sungmin dengan sangat pada dokter tampan itu.

" bagaimana saya bisa melakukan hal itu. Jika kami tidak mendapat izin dari wali, maka saya akan dipenjara karena tuduhan dokter ilegal. Saya aka di tuduh karena mengamputasu tangan seorang pasien tanpa wali. Dan ini akan dianggap sebagai kriminal" Dokter itu terkejut dengan permintaan Sungmn yang tidak dapat ia kabulkan.

Sungmin semakin lemah saat ini. Orangtuanya harus mendapatkan anak yang cacat.

Di perjalanan Sungmin hanya terdiam. Menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPhonenya dengan headset.

Play now : Love Disease – Super Junior

Storm – Super Junior

_Ye.. Uh uhm.. hmm.._

_Ouhh uh_

_Nun gwelobgeh nal ddala omyunsuh gabbeun soomeul mola shwi uh (soomeul mola shwi uh)  
>Nul welobgeh doogo dduhnagago itneun motdwen nal ggok jabeulyuh (jabeulyuh)<em>

Nan nuh eh uggehleul sehgeh jwigosuh keun solilo mal hessuh  
>Oori ggeutnan guhlago<p>

Imi ibyulilan doki nuh moleugeh uhneu teumeh  
>Gaseumeh puhjyutdago<p>

Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
>Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul<br>Namgim ubsshi giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh  
>Suhloga nami utdun shiganeulo dwidola gasuh<p>

Ijen shwigo shippuh

Oleh manna (oh oh) boolnolileul han gutchulum  
>Da tago jehman nama (jehman nama yea)<p>

Chuh eum neuggim jocha heulit hehjil mankeum  
>Da sseulmo ubgeh dwen guhya (dwen guhya)<p>

Nan nuh eh doo soneul majoo jabgosuh (jabgosuh) sseun misolo malhessuh  
>Boodi hengbok halago (huuhm)<br>Nehga joogo gan sangchuleul ggok uhloo manjyuh gamssah jool  
>(Sarameul, Sarameul) chajeulago<p>

Neh sarangi(Neh sarangi) suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
>[Yesung]Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul<br>Namgim ubsshi giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh  
>[Kyuhyun]Suhloga nami utdun shiganeulo dwidola gasuh<p>

Ijen shwigo shippuh

Jigeumeun nuhmoo apado (nuhmoo apado)  
>Unjenga nuhneun amado (Oh oh~)<br>Ibmachoomeh choouk majuh shiluhjyuh ibsooleul dakgetji

Neh poomeh an gyuh neuggyutdun ddaseuhan on gi jioolyuh (jioolyuh)  
>Shikeun noonmoollo nul ssheetgetji<p>

Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung

_Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul (maeumeun ubneun gul)  
>Namgim ubsshi (Namgim ubsshi)giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh<br>Suhloga nami utdun shiganeulo dwidola gasuh_

_Ijen shwigo shippuh_

_Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung (Yee~]  
>Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul (maeumeun ubneun gul)<br>Namgim ubsshi giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh (jiwuh jyuhbulyuh)  
>Suhloga nami utdun shiganeulo dwidola gasuh<em>

_Ijen shwigo shippuh_

Sunny juga merasakan sakit hati melihat Sungmin. Gadis itu sedang menangis dalam hatinya. Bulir bulir air mata Sungmin juga sudah mulai berontak untuk mendobrak kelopak mata Sungmin. _' Sungmin-ah? Uljima... kau harus bertahan_' batin Sunny melihat Sungmin yang sedang menangis hebat. Bagaimana tidak , setelah ini sungmin akan kehilangan jari jari dan telapaknya yang indah dan mulus

" Minni-ah.. kau harus kuat, semua akan berakhir... dan jika kau ingin bercerita, katakanlah padaku. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Sunny menepikan mobilnya lalu melepas sebelah headset Sungmin, menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan menghapakannya pada Sunny.

" Huhuhu... Sunny-ah! Apa aku mengakhiri semua ini. 4 minggu ini sangat menyakitan bagiku. Hiks hiks hiks... aku selalu mendapatkan kekerasan. Lenganku jua lebam lebam. Bahkan aku harus mengamputasi -" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Sunny langsung meraiih tangan Sungmin dan segera menggulung mantel yang sedang di pakai Sungmin. Lebam, biru biru. Itulah yang dilihat Sunny sekarang. Sunny mendecik marah. Bagaimana Sungmin menyembunyikan ini semua. Sejak kapan lebam lebam itu tercipta

" Aw... Sunny? Kau mau apa? Hiks hiks" keluh Sungmin mendapati perlakuan Sunny.

" Hal ini menimpamu tapi kau tak pernah menunjukannya padaku. Kau anggap aku ni siapa Lee Sungmin, hee? Berbagilah padaku. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, katakan padaku?" kata Sunny lalu memeluk Sungmin. " sekarang kita ke rumahmu, mengambil barang barang yang akan kau pakai di rumah sakit. Dan sepertinya kita akan tinggal di rumah sakit lebih lama, jika melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang. Kau mau ya? Demi kebaikanmu. Lalu kita beri tahu orang tuamu?" kata Sunny menenangkan Sungmin.

" ne. Tapi Sunny. Jangan menyentuh punggung atasku. Ini sangat sakit" ringkih Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukan Sunny.

" Lee Sungmin. Jangan jangan ... cepat berbalik. Aku ingin lihat apa yang terjadi di punggung atasmu. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan." Paksa Sunny sambil membalikkan tubuh sungmin dan membuka seperempat mantel dan baju yang Sungmin kenakan. Sungmin hanya menuruti perlakuan Sunny.

" Ya Tuhan... Yaa! Lee Sungmin, pasti Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini? Kau harus mendapatkan rehabilitasi. " Sunny tercekik kaget melihat luka pada punggung atas Sungmin kulitnya terkelupas dan dikelilingi oleh memar memar.

" ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Lee Sungmin."

_Flashback._

_Sungmin's Pov._

_ Peristiwa ini terjadi tadi pagi ketika Kyuhyun akan berngakat ke kantor. Tepatnya pukul 07.45. aku sedang mengepel rumah. Ketika itu aku berfikir, lantai 2 ku pel juga atau tidak. Jika tidak Kyuhyun nanti pasti akan marah marah dan menuduhku bahwa aku pilih kasih atau tidak becus mengurus rumah. Tapi, jika aku naik ke lantai 2, Kyuhyun juga akan marah dan pasti akan mengataiku gadis penggoda, gadis mesum, atau apalah. Aku bingung bukan main, serba salah hidup bersama Kyuhyun. kenapa ku yang mengerjakannya? Karena Kyuhyun tidak mengambil pembantu. Dan sudah 5 hari rumah ini tidak di pel. Aku hanya menyapunya saja, itupun aku lakukan ketika Kyuhyun pergi ke kantor dan aku pergi ke lantai 2 unutk membersihkannya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. aku tidak mau cari mati. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun memasang camera CCTV pada kamarnya atau memberi alarm pada pintunya._

_ Dengan terpaksa aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 satu persatu. Belum sampai tengah tengah tangga, lebih tepatnya aku baru menginjakkan kaki ku di anak tangga ke 4, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di atas sana, ia memandangiku dengan.. ya kau tau sendirilah bagaima Kyuhyun sangat membeciku._

_ " YAA! LEE SUNGMIN? SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENAIKI TANGGA INI HEE! APA KAU AKAN MENGGODAKU ATAU MALAH MENYETUBUHIKU?" bentak Kyuhyun hebat benarkan kataku ia kan mengataiku seperti itu. Ia menuruni tangga itu. Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku, menggigit bibir bawahku sambil membawa ember berisi air yang rencananya akan ku gunakan untuk mngepel lantai 2. Kenapa ku hanya diam? Entahlah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku ketika Kyuhyun sudah marah marah seperti ini._

_ " HEI? Kau anggap aku ini apa HEE? Kenapa? Kau tidak berani menatapku, HEE? Kau tidak bernai berbicara? Apa kau memang sudah bisu?" Kyuhyun akan selalu mengataiku sebelum hatinya merasa puas. Aku berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

_ " Aku... Aku .. ha-hany ingin mengepel saja, Kyu?" kataku takut. Sungguh aku tak berani apa dia sekarang? Apa tetap tampan ketika marah?_

_ " Alasan! ... itu pasti hanya alasanmu sajakan? Sudahlah tak usah mengelak. Kaukan mencintaiku. Mana mungkin kau tidak ingin menggodaku." Sangkalnya lagi. Aku selalu berkata jujur padamu kyu. mengapa kau tidak pernah mempercayainya. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk menggodamu atau semacamnya. Kata – Kata ini. Aku selalu mendapatkan jawaban atas perlakuakn Kyuhyun. tapi aku tidak pernah mampu unutk mengatakannya. Dan kau tau? Tentu saja aku akan menangis._

_ " MENANGIS MENANGIS MENANGIS. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan selain menangis, Lee SUNGMIN? Kau ini CENGENG sekali sihh? Sepertinya aku akan menceraikanmu."_

_NYEESS..._

_ Hatiku sangat tidak menyetujui keputusan sepihak itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu berperilaku seenaknya sendiri. Tapi, aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Aku akan selalu menunggunya, sampai ia akan meanggapku selayaknya pasangan suami istri lainnya._

_ " Kenapa? Kau mau protes. Silahkan saja? Dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Kau tau itu? Oohhh! Aku lupa, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia lebih SEKSI darimu, dia lebih MENYENANGKAN darimu, dia LEBIH menggiurkan darimu dan LEBIH LEBIH yang lainnya" katanya dengan penuh kemenangan._

_ Reflek aku menaruh emberku dan mengeluarkan tanganku yang sedari tadi aku sembunyikan di balik bajuku. Aku memeluk sebelah kaki Kyuhyun dan menangis sejadi jadinya._

_ " Jebal Kyu, jangan ceraikan aku... Aku memang sangat mencintamu, tapi aku tidak bermaksut untuk menggodamu. Jeball kyu.. huhuhu... hiks hiks hiks... kyu" rengekku pada Kyuhyu dan masih memeluk kaki Kyuhyun. kyuhyunpun mencoba melepaskan pelukanku pada kakinya._

_ " YAA! LEE SUNGMIN. KAU SUDAH BERANI PADAKU, EOH! MENYINGKIR DARIKU"_

_DUG.._

_ Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun mendorong kakinya kuat kuat dan membuatku jatuh terjengkang. Aku jatuh dari tangga. Aku tidak mengguling. Aku jatuh dengan posisi tertidur jadi punggungkulah korbannya. Aku hanya meringkih kesakitan dan terkulai di lantai. Kulihat Kyuhyun datang membawa emberku tadi._

_ " Rasakan ini LEE SUNGMIN. Berani beraninya kau melakukan hal tadi padaku"_

_BYUR..._

_ Kyuhyun menyiramku dengan air pel tadi, membantingnya dan mengenai lenganku. Dan JEG..._

_ Kyuhyun juga menginjank lenganku. " AW... sakit kyu? dingin?" rintihku masih terkulai di lantai._

_ " BERSIHKAN INI SEMUA. ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR BENAR AKAN MENCERAIKANMU?" bentaknya lagi lalu berlalu saja._

_ Itulah yang terjadi. Kejadian ini menimpaku 1 hari yang lalu. Belum dengan hari hari yang lainnya._

_ Kurasa punggung atasku yang paling parah. Mengingat bagaimana aku jatuh tadi._

_ Kyu? jangan ceraikan aku!_

_Sungmin's pov End_

Normalstory

" CHO KYUHYUN. LELAKI BEJAT ... KAU! LEE SUNGMIN, kenapa kau tidak melawannya. Jangan lemah seperti ini? Aisshhh... gadis ini. Yaa!" Sunny marah besar ia mengacak rambut pendeknya memandang Sungmin dengan jengkel. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak melawan atas segala perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

" Aku.. aku tidak bisa Sunny. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa? Hiks hiks" Sungmin kembali menumpahkan tangisnya di pundak Sunny. Dan denan penuh kasih sayangnya Sunny tetap menghibur sahabatnya ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin langsung masuk ke rumah. Sunny juga ikut. Belum sampai di kamar Sungmin dan Sunny mendapati seorang wanita yang dengan anggunnya duduk di sofa depan TV dan mengganti channel dengan sesuka hatinya.

" Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Sungmin pada wanita itu. Sungmin dan Sunny berjalan perlahan ke arah wanita itu. " Hah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenalkan aku Hyuna. Kim Hyuna. KEKASIH Kyuhyun. aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kau, rencananya akan kujadikan pembantu di rumah ini. Bagaimana?" remeh Hyuna pada Sungmin.

TBC.

Next?

oh iya ini sebenarnya ff lama yang mulai berjamur di lepiku. baru kuposting sekarang soalnya baru bisa ngoprasiin ff ke ffn.

oke, buat yang ngeriview, ngefollow, ngefaforitin, ngebaca tanpa jejak (sider), Semuanya JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA'''''

pokoknya sePW PWnya chinggudeul, eonnideul,saengdeul deh kalo udah mampir kesini ...

Lets be Friend ... .


	6. Chapter 6

main cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( namja ) Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Chapter 6.

waahh ini sampek 11rb kata lebih. harus telaten ya,, dan kemungkinan Typo sangat banyak menghiasi FF ini. So, Lets rock guys,,,, Reviewnya juga yaa...

silahkan membaca ... .

**" Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Sungmin pada wanita itu. Sungmin dan Sunny berjalan perlahan ke arah wanita itu. " Hah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenalkan aku Hyuna. Kim Hyuna. KEKASIH Kyuhyun. aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kau, rencananya akan kujadikan pembantu di rumah ini. Bagaimana?" remeh Hyuna pada Sungmin.**

" Heh? Wanita Gila. Lebih baik kau yang dijadikan pembantu di rumah ini. Dasar Wanita murahan?" bentak Sunny, ia juga akan menjambak rambut wanita sok cantik ini. Tapi lihat, Sungminlan yang melarang Sunny dan Sungminlah yang menahan Sunny.

" Sunny.. taham emosimu. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita kekamarku saja. Kajja!" ajak Sungmin. Sungguh alasannya untuk segera kemara adalah agar ia bisa menangis agar ia tak mendengar lagi ucapan ucapan mennyakitkan dari mulut harimau Hyuna.

' Kyu, kau sudah memiliki kekasih,? Benarkah itu? Mengapa! Mengapa ?' batin Sungmin. Bagaimana dia tidak sakit hati, mendengar kalimat yang terlalu frontal itu. Sungmin istri Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Oh iya iya... Kemana Kyuhyun sunbae. Aku tidak melihatnya! Apa dia tidak mendengar keributan ini. Kajja Minni-ah. Kita kekamarmu, kau harus segera bersiap untuk kesembuhanmu." Kata Sunny dengan nada suara yang agak di keraskan. Tujuannya adalah agar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar bahwa Sungmin dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Bahkan, sangat jauh dari kata baik.

" sudahlah Sunny. Jangan membuat masalah. Nanti aku yang kena marah. Lebih baik kita segera membereskan barang barangku" lerai Sungmin sedikit berbisik pada Sunny.

~Kyuhyun's Pov.

_" Maaf anda siapa?"_

Haisshh... gadis ini selalu saja mengangguku. Padahal aku akan melakukan 'itu' pada Hyuna setelah ini. Oh iya, aku sekarang berada di balik pintu dapur dan sedang menguping pembicaraan Sungmin, Hyuna dan ... siapa itu? Yeoja kecil itu. Sama saja seperti Sungmin. MENGANGGU. Ah! Aku ingat, ia adalah gadis sok berani yang ada di rumah sakit tadi.

_" Hah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenalkan aku Hyuna. Kim Hyuna. KEKASIH Kyuhyun. aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kau, rencananya akan kujadikan pembantu di rumah ini. Bagaimana?"_ eh, apa yang ia katakan. Pembantu. Sungmin menjadi pembantuku. Yang benar saja!

_" Heh? Wanita Gila. Lebih baik kau yang dijadikan pembantu di rumah ini. Dasar Wanita murahan?"_ Hah,, anak ini nyolot banget sih. Bisa bisanya ia mengatakan Hyunaku yang seksi itu wanita murahan. Siapa sih dia? Tunggu saja pembalasanku!

_" Sunny.. taham emosimu. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita kekamarku saja. Kajja!"_ tau diri juga ini anak. Cepat pergi sana. Sekali penganggu akan tetap penganggu. Lalu! Oh, namanya Sunny. Nama yang manja. Hah! Nama macam apa itu.

_" Oh iya iya... Kemana Kyuhyun sunbae. Aku tidak melihatnya! Apa dia tidak mendengar keributan ini. Kajja Minni-ah. Kita kekamarmu, kau harus segera bersiap untuk kesembuhanmu."_ _Dia memanggilku sunbae? Padahal di rumah sakit tadi ia memanggilku 'Kyuhyun-ssi' dasar cari perhatian._

_ Tunggu! Apa katanya? Kesembuhan Sungmin. Apa maksutnya? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia sakit? Aku sedikit melihat ke ruang TV. Tentu saja, masih dengan keadaan bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur._

_ Astaga! Wajahnya mengapa begitu kacau? Apa yang sedang melandanya? Dia sakit? Yaa! CHO KYUHYUN. apa yang kau fikirkan? Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!. Biar saja dia seperti itu, bukankah kau menginginkannya untuk segera mati. Yaa... itulah yang kau inginkan Kyuhyun. Dengan setiap hari kau mengahajarnya, maka semakin cepat pula ia MATI._

_ Overdosis obat tidur dan serangan jantung. Alasan yang sangat akurat hahahaha... kau memamang jenius Kyuhyun._

_ Eh! Kemana perginya anak itu. Apa dia sudah ke kamarnya. Syukurlah! Dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengerjai Hyuna._

_ Aku segera menghampiri Hyuna dan memberikan minuman padanya._

_ " Chagiyaa~~... ini minuman untukmu. Kau pasti sangat kehausan yaa!" kataku sambil sekilas mencium pundaknya. Sangat nikmat. Wanita ini sangat tahu kebutuhan lelaki._

_ " Ah! Gomawo Kyunnie. Geli Kyu?" katanya sambil sedikit menggeliat. Lantas kamipun duduk di sofa dan melihat TV bersama. Hyuna mulai meminum minuman dariku. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun jika tidak licik. Tentu saja, minuman itu sudah kuberi obat tidur. Kau taukan tujuanku! Bantinku dengan senyum evil yang telah melekat padaku sejak bayi._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_ " Kyu, aku sangat pusing? Huaaahh... aku juga sangat ngantuk?" lenguhnya. Yes! Rencanaku sepertinya berhasil. " tidurlah Chagi~~... tidurlah." Kataku puas. Sangat puas sekali._

_ Dan dengan segera aku menggendong Hyuna menuju kamarku. Kalau begini siapa yang tak tahan melihat tubuh Hyuna._

_ Apa Sungmin tau? Masa bodoh dengannya. Yang penting adalah aku akan bersenang senang sekarang._

Kyuhyun's pov End.

Hari sudah petang. Sungmin dan Sunny baru akan berangkat sekarang. Karena Sungmin. Yaa... anak ini menangis dengan sangat hebat di kamarnya. Jangan kau kira Sungmin tidak tau kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Hey! Ia tahu guys. Ia mengetahuinya. Dengan sangat jelas.

" Sungmin-ah! Lebih baik kau katakan pada orangtuamu atau mertuamu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu jika terus begini?" kata Sunny menggebu gebu.

" Sunny-ah! Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?" ujar Sungmin yang masih di iringi dengan tangisannya. Apa mata itu tidak merasa lelah menangis setiap saat. Menangiskan sekarang menjadi hobinya. Mungkin tidak!

" aku tidak tahu Minnie. Sudah jangan dibuat masalah. Lebih baik kita segera kerumah sakit. Kibum Uisangnim pasti sudah menunggumu.!" Sunny memegang lengan Sungmin dengan hati hati guna membantu Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin meringkih kesakitan. Wanita ini benar benar remuk.

" Sunny. Kau harus selalu menungguku ne, ketika aku di rawat"

" aku pasti selalu menunggumu Minni. Jadi sekarang kau harus semangat dan Keep Smile" hibur Sunny dengan cerianya. Sedikit berkurang beban Sungmin walaupun hanya 3%. Setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum sekarang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtua dan mertua Sungmin.

Flashback On.

_ " minni-ah. Sekarang kau harus memberi kabar orangtuamu. Pakai saja ponselku. Kau harus kuat Minni-ah. Kau harus bisa melawan cobaan ini. Hiks.. aku hikkss.. aku akan selalu bersamamu, walaupun dunia mengkhianatimu, minni-ah" Sunny tidak mampu menahan airmatanya. Ia ikut menangis mendapati Sungmin yang memandangi sebuah foto pernikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

_ " Sunny-ah, uljima. Aku akan kuat. Walaupun hanya dengan 1,,,, hanya 1... hiks hiks... walau aku hidup dengan 1 tangan yang sempurna" Sungmin tak bisa memungkiri kesedihannya. Seolah ia di buang ke dalam jurang tercuram didunia. Sakit sekali._

_ " telfonlah orangtuamu. Ini" Sunny memberikan ponselnya dan Sungmin menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kemudian sungmin tidak mengambil ponsel itu._

_ " wae min? Kau-"_

_ " kau saja yang memberitahu mereka. Bilang aku sudah menunggu di rumah sakit." Ptong Sungmin. Ia tak kuasa jika berbicara langsung pada orangtuanya._

_ " tapi,,,-"_

_ " lalukan saja."_

_ " baiklah kalau begitu"_

_ Sunny menghubungi telfon rumah sungmin. Dan tak menunggu lama telfonnya sudah diangkat oleh orang rumah sungmin._

_ **" Yeoboseyo, nugu seyo?" **jawab ibu Sungmin,_

_ " Ehm... ini Sunny ahjussi. Sahabat Sungmin."_

_ **" ah... ne ne... ada apa magrib-magrib(?)menelfon. Apa sungmin membuat masalah padamu. Biar kuhukum dia?"**_

****_" Animnida Ahjussi. Sebenarnya Sungmin dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia sekarang - ehm.. itu... dia akan-"_

_ **" Sungmin tidak dalam keadaan baik. Maksut Sunny, sungmin sakit. Apa dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang, lalu dimana Kyuhyun. Aku akan kesana sekarang."** Tampak khawatir suara itu. Sungmin hanya menahan tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh ibunya._

_ " Sungmin akan menjalani amputasi sebatas pergelangan tangan karena ia terkana titanus di telapak tangannya. Jadi -"_

_ **" MWO? Anakku Lee Sungmin. Sunny-ah. Dimana ia sekarang. Hiks hiks hiks hiks... mengapa? Anakku yang malang. Sunny-ah tolong beritahu dimana Sungmin sekarang"**_

_ " Kami berada di rumah sakit seoul. Sungmin sudah menunggu Ahjussi. Ia sangat terpukul Ahjusii. Ahjussi harus kuat ne. Hiks hiks hiks"_

_ "** Bilang pada Sungmin ia harus bertahan. Eommanya dan Appanya akan segera datang. Minni-aahh... Eomma menyayangimu nak. Huhuhuuhuhu"**_

_ Sungmin tak kuasa mendenar ibunya menangis, ia juga menangis sekarang. Selanjutnya adalah memberi tahu mertuanya._

Flasbackoff.

Sungmin dan Sunny sudah dirumah sakit bersama Kibum uisangnim. Orangtua dan mertua Sungmin juga sudah datang. Begitu terpukul mereka. Sebentar lagi saatnya sungmin akan memasuki ruang oprasi. Sungmin tetap tersenyum dihadapan orangtuanya. Ia harus kuat, seperti yang dikatakan Sunny. Lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?

Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya. Ia hanya takut jika mertua atau orangtuanya kerumah, maka mereka akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun sedang berselingkuh. Sungmin harus menjaga nama baik suaminya yang jahat itu.

" Minni-ah, mengapa hal ini terjadi padamu nak?" tanya NY. Cho, ia tak kalah sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin yang pucat pasi.

" ini sudah menjadi jalan Minni Omonim. Minni harus menerimanya. Minni yakin, tuhan akan memberikan yang lebih naik untuk Minni. Kalian jangan bersedih, ne. Ini hanya sementara. Setelah itu aku akan terbiasa hidup menggunakan satu tangan." Sungmin mencoba untuk tegar. Dengan begini, ia akan sedikit bersemangat.

" kau pasti bisa nak. Minni, eomma akan selalu bersamamu. Eomma berjanji" kata ibu Sungmin sambil memeluk Sungmin dan mencium pipi sungmin berkali kali. Dan tanpa ibu Sungmin sadari. Sekarang Sungmin juga menahan sakit di bagian lengan dan punggungnya akibat... ya kalian tausendirilah ulah Kyuhyun.!

" minni. Mianhe.. Appa, jeongmal Mianhee. Appa tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Appa telah gagal menjadi Appa yang baik untuk Minni" kata Ayah Sungmin.

" Lalu dimana Kyuhyun saat kejadian itu. Apa dia tidak mengetahuinya?" kali ini TN Cho yang angkat bicara.

" aku sengaja tidak memberi tahunya araboji. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun. dan tolong rahasiakan ini darinya. Suatu saat aku yang memberitahunya sendiri"

" tapi minni, kyuhyun harus mengetahuinya, diakan Suamimu" lanjut tn. Cho.

" Biarkan seperti ini araboji. Minni tau yang terbaik untuk kita"

Pimtu ruangan Sungminpun terbuka, melihatkan Dokter dan beberapa Suster yang menguntit di belakang Dokter.

" Jeosunghamnida. Kami harus membawa Ny. Sungmin. Sekarang sudah gilirannya"

Semua orang mengiringi Sungmin dengan tangisan. Tak terkecuali Sunny yang selalu mendampingin Sungmin.

Setelah sampai di ruang oprasi Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia tahu orang orang yang mencintainya sudah menunggu diluar sana. Ia tahu ia harus berjuang. Ia akan baik baik saja dengan semua ini.

" Ny. Sungmin. Anda harus kuat, ne. Kami akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda. Anda jangan merasa khawatir atau takut. Tenanglah dan tidur"

Dokter itu menyuntikkan bius ke infus Sungmin. Dokter itu juga tahu keadaan Sungmin yang babak belur. Kim KiBum uisangnnim. Dokter sekaligus sahabat baru Sungmin.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun merasa rumahnya sepi. Biasanya pagi pagi begini Kyuhyun akan mendapati Sungmin memasak didapur. Yaa! Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau memakan makanan yang telah dibuat Sungmin. Tapi, kemana gadis itu? Fikirnya.

" Oppa? Kau sedang apa?" Hyuna bergelayut ria di lengan Kyuhyun. mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun di teras rumahnya. Hari ini ia sengaja melibur dari kegiatan kantor. Entah, apa alasannya.

" Chagi. Di luar sangat dingin. Kenapa kau kemari?" balas Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Hyuna. " aku hanya kesepian dikamar, aku bosan?" katanya manja.

" apa kau tidak berniat untuk memasakkanku sesuatu? Aku lapar chagi" Kyuhyun memeluk hyuna mesra, lalu meletakkan kepala Hyuna di dada Kyuhyun.

" Oppa? Kau ini bagaimana? Kan ada Sungmin. Diakan pembantu kita sekarang. Kau lupa Oppa? Mengapa tidak Sungmin saja." Sangkal Hyuna. Sejujurnya ia tak pandai dalam memasak.

" tapi, aku belum melihatnya pagi ini? Kemana dia?" kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu masuk kedalan rumah, disusul Hyuna yang masih betah menggantungkan diri di lengan Kyuhyun.

" sebentar chagi. Aku mau kekamar Sungmin dulu. Kau menonton TV saja atau ke ruang karaoke. Kau bisa menyanyi sepuasnya disana" Kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan ruang karaoke yang letaknya berada di bawah tangga utama.

Kyuhyun's Pov.

Cklek...

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Apa dia ini sangat memelihara kebodohannya. Kenapa pintu kamar tidak dikunci. Lalu kemana dia? Kamarnya kosong.

Kamar ini rapi. Apa gadis merepotkan itu tidak memiliki boneka, seperti gadis gadis pada umumnya. Hah! Dasar kampungan.

Sreek...

Eh! Apa ini?

Aku menjatuhkan selembar kertas dari atas meja rias Sungmin. Akupun mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

Hah! Surat keterangan dokter' gumamku. Aku mulai membacanya. Aku ingat ketika kemarin Sungmin berada dirumah sakit dan saat itu pula Sungimn sangat marah padaku, saat itu pula Sungmin mulai berani menamparku lalu saat itu pula aku merasa ada yang tidak lengkap dalam jiwaku.

'MWO?' mataku terbelalak lebar. Amputasi. Maksutnya ! Sebenarnya anak ini mau apa sih? Gaya sekali dia? Apa dia sesngaja pergi dari rumah dan membuat surat keterangan palsu dari dokter dan berniat untuk memorotiku. Cih! Kau tidak bisa menipuku Lee Sungmin. Caramu sangat kuno.

Aku menaruh surat itu di tempatnya. Kemudian aku beralih ke almarinya. Ku buka almari jumbo itu.

' apa anak ini tidak mau membeli baju? Kenapa sedikit sekali pakaiannya. Ohhh! Aku lupa. Diakan mau memorotiku. Pastinya ia mengambil sebagian pakaiannya agar aku bisa membelikan yang baru' fikirku lagi. Dia sangat Tolol dalam menyusun rencana.

Sebelum aku menutup almarinya. Tak sengaja kulihat sekumpulan tissue yang Sungmin taruh dalam plastik putih. Akupun membuka ikatan plastik itu.

Darah ...

' apa Sungmin sedang sakit? Apa Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan? Apa Sungmin mimisan? Apa ...-. Aigooo~~~~ hey Cho Kyuhyun. ingat rencana Sungmin untuk mendapatkan uangmu. Dia pasti akan mempersiapkannnya secara total, jangan tertipu Kyuhyun' gumamku sendiri. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatku untuk menyentuh kasur Sungmin. Aku memiringkan badanku dan menyelipkan tanganku di bawah bantal.

TUK...

Aku merasa ada sesuatu di bawah bantalnya. Segera aku bangun dan meyingkirkan bantal itu.

Obat tidur. ' jadi ia benar benar meminumnya. Apakah ini hanya akal akalannya saja. Lee Sungmin! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan' gumamku. Aku tak mau berlama di kamar ini, karena aku merasa sakit jika terus berada di dalam sini. Entah mengapa. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar gadis merepotkan itu bagaimana bisa ia memiliki ide seperti tadi. Kukira ia gadis yang polos, ternyata ia mau kekayaanku. Dasar mata duitan.

Sedangkan di rumah sakit Sungmin terkulai lemah di atas ranjangnya. Menatap kosong keluar. Salju masih sangat betah berasa di bumi. 2 bulan lagi ia akan ulang tahun. Tepat tahun baru. Apa ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat itu? Sepertinya tidak. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki hati untuknya. Pengamputasiannya berjalan dengan lancar, ia sedikit lega. Tapi, ia juga kacau, karena ia hidup dengan 1 tangan yang sempurna.

Cklek.

Pandangan Sungmin berpindah ketika Sunny dan dokter yang menanganinya tadi malam datang.

" Minni-ah! Mengapa kau lakukan ini? Kau tau jika kau terus terusan meminum obat tidur itu secara berlebihan kau akan mati. Mati min. Apa kau tidak memikirkan orang yang kau cintai jika kau Mati, hee?" Sunny memeluk Sungmin erat. Sedangkan, yang dipeluk merasa sangat terkejut 'bagaimana Sunny tau kalau aku-"

" Ny. Sungmin? Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah tadi malam. Apa masih terasa nyeri?" dokter tampan itu menghentikan lamunan Sungmin. Sunnypun juga sudah melepas pelukannya dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

" Ny. Sungmin. Lebih baik anda kurangi dalam mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Ha ini akan menambah buruk keadaan anda. Jika anda terusa terusan meminumnya tanpa ada saran dari dokter atau meminum tidak sesuai dosis dan aturan. Maka, secara perlahan obat itu malah mematikan anda sendiri. Saya sarankan anda tetap dirawat disini lebih lama lagi." Saran dokter itu. Jangan kira dokter muda ini bodoh. Ia tau kalau Sungmin meminum obat tidur. Pemeriksaan yang berkata.

" berapa lama saya akan dirawat, uisangnim? Dan bagaimana anda mengetahuinya?" tanya Sungmin polos. Hey! Lee Sungmin. Dia ini dokter. Pantasa jika ia mengetahui semuanya.

" pertanyaan anda sangat tidak berderajat Ny. Jadi, anda akan berada disini, mungkin sekitar 12 hari atau bisa lebih. Dan saya mengetahui hal ini karena saya adalah seorang dokter. Jadi, anda tidak bisa menyembunyika apapun dari saya. Mengerti Ny. Lee?" jels dokter itu. Lalu di susul dengan anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

" Oh iya. Panggil saja saya jika ada sesuatu. Oh iya Ny Lee. Saya sudah mendengar cerita pernikahan anda dan perbuatan suami anda. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan segan segan untuk sering berkonsultasi kepada saya."

Dokter itu berlalu begitu saja. Setelah dokter itu menghilang di balik pintu, Sungmin langsung menatap Sunny tajam.

" Yaa! Sunny-ah? Pasti kau yang menceritakab semuanya. Dasar tidak setia kawan?" sungut Sungmin.

" bukan begitu Minni. Dokter itu sudah menebak terlebih dahulu. Jadi yaa aku ceritakan saja sekalian" balas Sunny tak mau kalah.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? siapa yang membersihkan rumah? Lalu jika orangtuaku ata mertuaku datang kerumah bagaimana? "

" Yaa! Lee Sungmin. Lebih baik kau urusi dulu kesehatanmu. Mereka biar aku yang urus. Tapi min?"

" Tapi? Untuk apa?"

" kau tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan ini dari Kyuhyun. ia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya dari orangtuamu ataupun mertuamu."

" tapi. Aku juga tidak mau menjelekkan nama Kyuhyun di depan orangtuaku"

" Bersabarlah Min. Semua ini pasti ada jalan terbaik."

" Gomawo Sunny-ah. Kau memang sanahat terbaikku"

Sunnyoun kembali memeluk Sungmin. Sekarang perasaan Sungmin sedikit tertolong dengan saran dari Sunny dan dokternya, Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun's Pov.

Malam ini aku mengantar Hyuna kembali kerumahnya, setelah kami bersenang senang seharian. Tak kusangkan ia mau menyerahkan tubunya untukku. Apa dia tidak berfikir jika ia hamil. Tapi, tenang saja? Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas bayiku.

Aku sekarang sudah berada di rumah kembali. Keadaan gelap, sama seperti ketika aku meninggalkan rumah ini untuk mengantar Hyuna. Apa gadis mata duitan itu tidak pulang? Biarlah. Aku juga merasa sangat beruntung jika ia mau sadar diri dan pergi dari rumah.

Belum juga sampai kamar. Telfonku sudah berbunyi. ' Oh shit. Orangtua Sungmin. Aishh mengganggu saja' umpatku kesal.

" yeoboseyo Omonim. Ada perlu apa malam malam begini telefon" kataku sok ramah.

_" Kyunni. Apa kau tidak menunggui istrimu di rumah sakit sekarang. Bisakah kau datang? Eommamu dan Omonim sedang ada kesibukan. Appamu dan Aboji juga sama. Jadi tolong malam ini saja ya kau menunggui Sungmin"_

" Rumah sakit. Sungmin ada dirumah sakit sekarang, omonim?" dia benar benar ada di rumah sakit. Maunya apa sih? Apa ini salah satu dari rencana piciknya.  
><em>" Lohh? Bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kata Sungmin kau datang tadi pagi sebelum pergi ke kantor."<em>

" Oh, itu. Iya iya omonim. Aku memang belum terbiasa hidup tanpa Sungmin. Jadi, aku masih mengira bahwa Sungmin berada dikamar. Joseonghamnida omonim" Cih, kata kata macam apa ini? Aku semakin tidak memahami jalan fikiran Sungmin. Mengapa ia harus lapor ke orangtuanya dan orangtuaku sih? Sangat Total. Sangat total sekali ia dalam menyusun rencana ini.

_" Gwenchanna kyu. sekarang kau cepat kemari yaa. Kasian Sungmin sendiri. Tadi, Sunny juga sedang keluar. Jadi, kumohon cepatlah"_

Sedangkan yang di seberang telfon sana sedang sibuk menepuki kepalanya " Aisshh... bagaimana ini? Sungmin melarangku untuk memberitahu tentang hal ini. Tapi,.. ah ya sudahlah. Kyuhyun juga seharusnya tau" celetuk Ibu Sungmin.

Anak dan Orangtua sama sama merepotkan. Oh! Aku ingat. Surat keterangan dokter Sungmin. Akupun segera pergi kekamar sungmin dan melihat alamat Rumah sakit itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang akupun kembali mengambil mobil di garasi dan pergi ke rumah sakit yang merawat Sungmin.

Tidak membutuhkan wktu yang lama. Aku menggunaka GPS di Hpku. Dan baru 15 menit aku sudah sampai.' Punya nyali juga ia kesini. Rumah sakit ternama seSeoul." Kataku dalam hati.

Akupun menyakan nomor kamar Sungmin kepada suster penjaga cantik itu.

" Kamar ELF no 13 tuan" katanya manis.

" kamsahamnida suster"

Ketemu. Tanpa basa basi aku membuka pintu itu. Dan benar saja Sungmin sedang melamun, menatap keluar jendela. Tangan kanannya diperban dan lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Serta, tertancap infus di tangan kirinya. Tapi ..." Cantik" aiihhh. Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, jangan tergoda oleh tipu dayannya.

" Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Normalstory.

" Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" kata Kyuhyun lantang. Sontak membuat Sungmin menghentikan interaksinya dengan salju yang sedang menyapa bumi. Sungmin terkejut hebat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seingatnya ia tak mengatakan hal ini pada lelaki itu. Ia juga tak memintanya kesini. Lalu siapa?

" K-Kyu..? kau – kau ..? bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" katanya terbata. Ia bingunng bukan main. Kyuhyun ssemakin mendekatinya, matanya tajam tanpa kedip menatap Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat kuat. Seakan menyimpan semua amarah di dalam kepalan itu.

PLAAKK ...

Sungmin mengernyit hebat. Tangan kanannya masih di perban setelah peristiwa amputasi kemarin malam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih nyeri karena baru pertama kalinya ia menggunakan benda yang bernama jarum infus.

" APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR? SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU?,KAU INGIN MEREBUT SEMUA HARTAKU DENGAN RENCANAMU INIKAN?" bentak Kyuhyun tepat didepan paras pucat sungmin.

" Aku tak mengerti apa maksutmu, Kyu? aku tidak -"

" Kau sudah merencanakan SEMUA INIKAN? Katakan yang sejujurnya, LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. Sungmin tak habis fikir jika hasilnya seperti ini. Sungmin juga tak habis fikir jika Kyuhyun memiliki fikiran yang tak mampu di perkirakan oleh sungmin. Hey! Ini nyata Kyu.

" YAA! KYUHYUN-SSHI! Istrimu ini sedang sakit? Dan ini semua gara-gara perlakuan kerasmu terhadapnya selama ini. Dan seenaknya kau membentaknya. Kau memang gila Kyuhyun-ssi!" pintu terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan sosok Sunny yang marah besar. Ia hanya mendengar sekilas bahwa Kyuhyun sedang membentak Sungmin tadi.

" HEY HEY HEY... Diam kau. Siapa memangnya dirimu, HEE? Terserah donk mau ku apakan istriku" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" HAH! Apa aku tak salah dengar. Kau menyebut bahwa Sungmin ISTRIMU. SETELAH KAU CAMPAKKAN DIA BERKALI KALI. Sadarlah Kyu! kau ini sudah melewati batas normal. Kau bermain wanita di balik ISTRIMU, kau menghajar ISTRIMU, kau juga tak menghiraukan ISRTIMU. Kau benar benar GILA. Kyuhyun-ssi!" serang Sunny bertubi tubi. Ia memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menahan tangis. Ia tau bahwa Sungmin ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, yaa, namanya juga Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan diam saja. Sunny juga tau ia tidak boleh mengatakan tentang pengamputasian tangan sungmin yang sebatas pergelangan tangan itu. Dan Sungmin juga sudah menyembunyikannya dibalik selimut semenjak Kyuhyun datang.

" Apa kau tak tahu, bahwa Sungmin menahan luka sepanjang 6 cm dibalik pecahan cangkir KESAYANGANmu waktu itu.. Apa kau juga mengetahui keadaan SUNGMIN yang merasakan sakit selama menjadi ISTRIMU. Dan ini yang kau namakan 'ISTRIKU'. Sungguh -"

" CUKUP. Kau benar benar membuatku muak. Sungguh menyesal aku datang kesini jika hanya mendapat bentakan seperti ini" balas Kyuhyun sambil melenggangkan langkahnya keluar ruangan.

" HEY! Brengsek. Kau yang pertama membentaku. Kau juga yang pertama menuduhku dengan fikiranmu yang terlalu memandang negatif kepadaku. Kau sungguh tidak memiliki hati 'suamiku'hiks hiks" kali ini suara parau Sungmin yang terdengar. Ia berhasil berkata dan melawan Kyuhyun. ia melakukannya. Kemudian ia menumpahkan segala tangisnya ke pelukan Sunny.

Kyuhyun dan Sunny terkejut mendapati sikap berani Sungmin. Hati Kyuhyun dilanda getaran hebat saat Sungmin mengumpatnya tadi. Ia berdiri menegang membelakangi Sungmin yang masih sibuk menangis di pelukan Sunny.

" Kyu, jika kau memang suamiku seharusnya kau yang menungguiku sekarang. Bukan Sunny. Kau tau, ia rela melibur dari kampusnya untuk menungguiku selama 2 hari ini. Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan. Bersenang senang dengan KIM HYUNA, selingkuhanmu. Begitu"

Sekali lagi. Kalimat sungmin membuat hatinya terpukul. ' mengapa sesakit ini ' batin kyuhyun masih pada posisinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Ia mendapati Sungmin yang menangis dengan hebat di pelukan Sunny. Sedangkan Sunny menenangkan Sungmin. Sunny tak perduli dengan dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin menenangkan Sungmin.

" kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik Minni-ah. Jangan takut, aku selalu disini" bisik Sunny.

" Terserah kau saja" kata Kyuhyun singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sunny dan Sungmin.

Dengan susa payah Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi, apa daya Kyuhyun telah mencampakkan hatinya.

Sungmin's Pov.

Aku mengatakannya. Kata Sunny tidak apa apa. Tapi, melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. aku benar – benar takut jika Kyuhyun positif menceraikanku.

" Min makan dulu yuk? Nanti, Ki Bum uisangnnim memarahiku jika kamu menunda makanmu lagi!" Sunny tetap setia menghiburku, ia juga dengan sabar merawatku.

" Ah! Ne Sunny-ah..." jawabku dengan senyum kecut.

Oh! Orangtuaku dan mertuaku datang kemari untuk menjengukku. Siapa yang memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau aku di rumah sakit. Semoga saja ia tak melihat tanganku. Selimut ini cukup tebal untuk menutupinyakan? Gara gara ini aku mendapatkan 1 tamparan keras di pipiku karena Kyuhyun. ia bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana kondisiku.

Aku benar benar tidak faham dengan jalan fikiran Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya ia menuduhku kalau aku akan merebut hartnya. Apa maksutnya? Apa tidak cukup ia menghabisiku setiap hari.

Normalstory.

Sampai hari ke7 sejak Sungmin berada di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun belum mengetahui keadaan tangan Sungmin. Orangtuanya juga merahasiakan, itupun Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya. Semua juga sepakat dengan Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun tidak boleh tau keadaan Sungmin. Sunnylah yang diamanati oleh orangtua dan mertua Sungmin untuk selalu menjaganya. Dan genap 8 hari Sunny mengizikan Sungmin dari kampus. Banyak dosen dan mahasiswa yang menyayangkan keadaan ini. Mereka sangat bersedih melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Tak lupa mereka memberi semangat untuk Sungmin dan akan setia untuk membantu Sungmin. Semua ini membuat Sungmin merasa senang lagi. Ia seperti masih single, ia juga sudah belajar untuk menulis dengan tangan kiri. Teman temannya juga banyak yang menggunakan tangan Kiri. Seperti Kim Heechul dan Tiffany. Mereka berdua sering datang menjenguk Sungmin selepas pulang kuliah. Tentu saja untuk mengajari Sungmin agar terbiasa dengan tangan kiri. Dan sungmin sangat antusias dengan hal ini.

Dan selama ini pula Kyuhyun tidak pernah menengok Sungmin lagi. Ia selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya yaitu mengurusi kantor Appanya dan mengurusi Hyuna, si genit itu.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Ia merasa rumah ini semakin berantakan, suasana hatinya juga sangat berantakan. Hyuna hanya membuat semakin berantakan jika ia kerumah itu. Jadi mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengambil pembantu.

" BIIIBBBIIII... ini apa sih? Rasanya nggak enak. Bibi bisa memasakkan? Jangan bilang Bibi ini hanya berpura pura jago masak di hadapanku" bentak Kyuhyun mennghancurkan suasana pagi itu.

" mianhamnida Tuan. Saya rasa tidak ada yang aneh dalam masakkan saya. Ini terasa enak." Jawab pembantu itu dengan hati hati.

PRAANKKK ...

Piring – piring itu melayang dan mendarat dengan enaknya di lantai menjadi beberapa bagian.

" BIBI! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH MULUTMU BICARA HEEEE... ARGH... sudahlah aku makan di luar saja. Sekarang bersihin nih rumah. Awas kalau kau masih ada debu di rumahku ini." Kyuhyun melenggang pergi setelah membentak habis habisan wanita 40 tahun itu.

" Mana betah aku terus terusan bekerja disini. Rumah ini terlalu besar. Bagaimana aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Hiks hiks hiks" bibi itu mulai menangis meratapi kejadian yang ia alami. Setelah lama berkutat memberskan serpihan piring piring, bibi itu tak sengaja menangkap foto cantik di dalam lemari kaca, yang letaknya tak jauh darinya.

" Apa Tn. Kyuhyun sudah menikah? Lalu kemana istrinya, apa Tn. Kyuhyun juga memperlakuakan istrinya dengan keras, seperti saya tadi?" gemeletuk Bibi itu, matanya tak lepas dari wanita cantik yang bersanding disamping Kyuhyun dengan bahagaianya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat menawan. Sampai sampai Bibi itu tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

" Ia memang istri Tn. Kyuhyun. Bukankan, gadis itu sangat cantik? Ia sekarang ada dirumah sakit. Ia juga sedang dilanda kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Tapi, ia kuat, ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari semua orang. Padahal, kami juga tau kalau ia sedang bersedih. Bibi pembantu disini?" Sunny menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Bibi yang ada disamping.

" Ah... Mianhamnida aggashi, saya tidak bermaksu... ah itu..." Bibi itu kaget bukan main, sejak kapan ia diikuti Sunny.

" Ah! Tidak usah seperti itu Bi. Aku temannnya Lee Sungmin. Sunny imnida" gadis mungil itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengajak Bibi duduk di kursi.

" Lee Sungmin. Apa ia istri Tn. Kyuhyun?" Bibi itu mengikuti Sunny. Untung saja Kyuhyun tak ada dirumah, kalau Kyuhyun ada. Ia pasti sudah jadi ayam goreng.

" Ne Bi, ia adalah istri Kyuhyun. Besok ia akan pulang. Sebenarnya, dokter sudah melarangnya agar tetap dirumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi, gadis itu tetap berkeras kepala dengan keinginannya untuk pulang. Ia ingin membersihkan rumah ini. Ia ingin menjadi istri yang berbakti pada suaminya. Padahal suaminya sangat jahat padanya. Apa Bibi juga mendapatkan kekerasan dari Tn. Kyuhyun?" jelas Sunny menceritakan keadaan Sungmin.

" Ne, tadi padi Tuan, juga membentak saya, katanya makanan yang saya buat tidak enak. Setelah itu tuan memecahkan piringnya. Saya sangat kaget. Lalu bagaimana Sunny aggashi bisa kemari. Apa aggashi tidak bertemu Tn. Kyuhyun di depan?" balas Bibi itu.

" Aku sebenarnya sudah berada didepan rumah ini sejak pagi tadi. Aku juga menunggu Tn. Kyuhyun berangkat kekantor. Setelah itu aku masuk, Bi. Pak satpam juga sudah terbiasa denan kondisi ini. Jadi beliau sudah hafal dan selalu membukakan pintu gerbangnya untukku. Begitu bi!" Sunny menghela nafas panjang setelah meneceritakan kebiasaanya sebelum Bibi itu menjadi pembantu di rumah Kyuhyun.

" Sunny aggashi, lalu bagaimana keadaan Ny. Sungmin?"

" Sebenarnya Sungmin.? Maaf Bi, aku tidak bisa menceritakan. Besok Bibi pasti akan tau sendiri. Yang pasti ia akan kuat menghadapinya." Sunny menyeka air matanya yang rencananya akan keluar. Tapi, mengingat amanat Sungmin, ia enggan untuk menceritakannya.

" pasti keadaan ini sangat sulit untuk Ny. Sungmin. Saya harap kedatangan saya dapat membantu Ny. Sungmin"

" Sungmin pasti sangat bahagia mendapatkan teman dirumahnya Bi. Sebelumnya ia hanya sendirian saja. Sungmin pasti menerima Bibi sengan senang hati. Nanti, aku kasih tau ke Sungmin. Kalau dirumahnya sudah ada Bibi." Sunny sumringah bukan main. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak kesepian lagi berada dirumah gedong ini.

" Tapi, aggashi. Ketika saya baru sampai disini tadi malam. Saya melihat Tn. Kyuhyun sedang bersama wanita lain. Mereka sangat mesra sekaii. Saya fikir wanita itu adalah istri Tuan. Apa itu-?"

" ne, Bi. Ia adalah selingkuhannya Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin juga mengathuinya. Secara gamblang wanita itu berbicara langsung pada Sungmin. Sampai sampai Sungmin pernah diancam akan diceraikan oleh Tn. Kyuhyun " Sunny menyela perkataan Bibi. Ia tau kalimat apa yang akan diutarakan oleh Bibi selanjutnya.

" Aigoo... aggashi. Saya bejanji akan selalu menghibur Ny. Sungmin. Jadi Sunny aggashi tidak usah khawatir. Saya akan selalu menjaga Ny. Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuanya, aggashi?" Bibi semakin bersemangat untuk bekerja disini. Setidaknya ia tidak telah mendapati kepastian jika ia tidak sendiri dirumah besar nan menyeramkan ini.

" orangtuanya tidak tau perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Tapi, orangtuanya sudah mengetahi kondisi Sungmin yang sedang dirawat di Rumah sakit. Ahh! Bibi. Sebenarnya saya masih ingin bercerita banyak. Tapi, saya harus segera kerumah sakit. Sungmin sendirian"

" Maaf, aggashi. Lalu tujuan Aggashi kemari?"

" Oh! Aku hanya akan menaruh barang barang ini. Bisa dibilang menyicillah, bi. Biar besok Sungmin tidak kepayahan membawanya." Jelas Sunny sambil menunjukkan tas ransel yang ia gendong.

Lalu, Sunny pergi kearah kamar Sungmin diikuti Bibi. Sudah berkali kali bibi ingin membawakan ptas ransel itu. Tapi ditepis oleh Sunny.

" Ahh! Kamar ini. Bibi belum pernah kemarikan! Aku biasanya kesini untuk merapikannya. Tentu saja ketika Tn. Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Malang sekali nasib Minniku" Sunny merapikan beberapa pakaian didalam almari Sungmin. Bibi juga membantunya.

" saya sering lewat kamr ini. Tapi belum pernah masuk. Ternyata ini kamarnya Ny. Sungmin. Apa Tn. Kyuhyun sangat membenci Ny. Sungmin. Sampai sampai mereka tidak tinggal dalam 1 kamar?"

" sepertinya begitu. Ahh! Nanti bibi juga akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Lagipula Sungmin pasti membutuhkan tempat curhat. Ia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Bibi. Cca.. selesai. Baik, Bi. Aku ke RS dulu yaa. Besok ketika Tn. Kyuhyun pergi kekantor. Kami akan kemari."

" Ahh! Chakkaman aggashi. Saya akan memerikan sedikit makanan untuk Ny. Sungmin. Dari pada mubadzir. Tn. Kyuhyun tidak memakannya tadi pagi." Bibi langsung beranjak dari kamar itu menuju dapur. Tak lupa Sunny yang mengekor dibelakang wanita 40 tahun itu.

" ini Aggashi. Semoga Ny. Sungmin menyukainya. Dan salam untuk Ny. Sungmin. Saya sangat menantikan kedatangannya."

" Oke, Bi"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Sunny langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin senang bukan kepalang. Ia juga mencicipi masakan dari Bibi. Sangat manis dan Sungmin nyaman dengan makanan itu. Sunny juga memakanya.

" Sunny, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Bibi itu. Apa dia akan menyayangiku, walaupum aku hanya memiliki 1 tangan?"

" Minni. Bibi pasti akan menyayangimu. Ia pasri akan mengerti kondisimu saat ini. Ia pasti mengasihimu." Kemudian Sunny menyuapi Sungmin. Sungmin menjulurkan kedua tangannya, mengamati bahwa yang satunya tidak seperti yang kiri.

" sunny-ah! Aku dulu masih memiliki telapak tangan dan jari jari yang indah. Dan itu pemberian orangtuaku. Aku menyesal menghilangkannya. Pertamanya, aku belum bisa menerimanya, tapi, ternyata aku memiliki banyak tangan kanan. Tangan kanan itu sangat menyayangiku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menghilangkannya lagi. Aku akan menjada dan melindungi semua yang menyayangiku dan menjadi tangan kananku. Aku menyayanggi kalian." Sungmin memluk Sunny denga senyuman yang indah. Sunnypun membalas pelukan Sungmin.

" kami akan selalu menjadi tangan kananmu, Min."

CKREK...

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kibum uisangnim. Dokter muda dengan tingkat kecerdasan tiada tara (?).

" wah, ada acara apa ini? Kok banyak makanan. Apa ini semua milik Sungmin.?" Sapa dokter itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

" ah! Uisangnim mau mencobanya. Ini yang sangat enak. Ini buatan Bibi yang bekerja dirumah Sungmin" Sunny memberikan 1 porsi makanan untuk Kibum uisangnim.

" Gomawo sunny. Saya akan menghabiskannya."

Kibum uisangnimpin mengambil kursi dan duduk desebelah keranjang Sungmin. Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan lahapnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain. Makanan yang sangat lezat begini dibilang tidak enak.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Sunny yang membereskan piring piring sisa makanan dan mencucinya.

" wah! Sangat lezat makanan Bibi itu. Kapan kapan saya pesan lagi, ya. Oh! Iya, nanti orangtua dan mertua Sungmin akan kemari. Katanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sungmin. Oke! Sekarang saya periksa dulu ya!"

" jinjja, uisangnim. Apa mereka akan mengantarku pulang besok.?" Sungmin sangat senang dengan berita ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir 5 hari orangtua dan mertuanya tidak menjenguknya. Biasalah orang kaya, banyak bisnis luar negeri.

" Iya, masak seorang dokter berbohong pada pasiennya. Ehm! Sebenarnya saya sangat menyayangkan kepulangan anda besok, sungmin-ah!"

" kenapa uisangnim?"

" sebenarnya tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja jangan terlalu memikrkan masalah anda. Dan Sunny!"

" Ie uisangnim!"

" Anda harus sesering mungkin menghubungi Sungmin. Dan kalau ada apa apa jangan segan untuk datang kemari atau kerumah saya ya. Ini saya beri kartu nama saya."

" Ah, ne uisangnim." Sunny menerima kartu nama itu dan di barengi dengan perginya Kibum dari kamar mereka.

Skiptime.

Mertua dan orangtuanya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi, sungmin belum juga tidur. Ia masih setia memandangi butiran salju yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

" Min, belum tidur?" Sunny baru saja keluar dari kmar mandi dan mendapati Sungmin yang masih betah menyapa embun putih itu.

" Ah! Sunny-ah. Setelah ini aku akan tidur." Sungmin pun memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur memeluk boneka bunny besar yang diberikan mertuanya tadi.

" Dasar anak ini!?" decak Sunny

" Apa kau bilang?" wah, ternyata Sungmin belum sepenuhnya tidur.

" Aniyo, Ani ani. Cepatlah tidur. Lampu akan kumatikan."

LAP..

Lampu sudah mati, Sunny bernjak ke soffa dan menyusul Sungmin tidur.

Hari ini Sungmin akan pulang. Orangtua dan mertuanya sudah ke Paris sejak tadi malam setelah menjenguknya.

" selamat datang Ny. Sungmin. Saya sangat merindukan Ny. Sungmin." Kata pak satpam ketika membukakan gerbang.

" Ah! Ne ahjussi. Kamsahamnida. Apa Kyuhyun ada didalam.?" Sungmin membuka jendela mobil Sunny dan melongokkan kepalanya.

" tuan sudah pergi sejak tadi Nyonya. Jika Nyonya Sungminmembutuhkan sesuatu saya siap untuk membantu."

" Ne, kamsahanida ahjussi. Saya kedalam dulu ya!"

Mobil Sunny berhenti tepat di depan pelataran rumah besar nan megah itu. Namun, bukan wanita 40 tahun yang ia dapati. Tapi, wanita seksi waktu itu. Kim Hyuna sedang membentak bentak Bibi.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sunny langsung keluar dari mobil disusul dengan Sungmin yang sudah menyembunyikan tangannya di balik saku mantel.

" YAA! KIM HYUNA. Kau Gila apa? Bibi ini lebih tua daripada kamu. Apa kau tidak memiliki hati, HEE?" Bentak Sunny sambbil menolong Bibi untuk berdiri dibantu Sungmin dengan 1 tangannya.

" Wah! Kalian sudah satang ternyata. Kemana saja selama ini, Hee? Menghilang untuk rencana merebut kekayaan Kyuhyun?" ledek Hyuna sambil bersilang tangan.

" WANITA GILA. Bukankah kau yang akan merebut kekayaan Kyuhyun. Jangan memutar bailkkan fakta. Picik!" lawan Sunny.

" Ah! Berdebat dengan kalian membuang waktuku saja" Hyunapun langsung pergi dari teras rumah itu.

" APA KAU BARU MENYADARI BAHWA BERBICARA DENGAN KAMI HANYA MEMBUANG WAKTU. KAA, PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Hyuna menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ketiga wanita yang ia anggap sebagai musuhnya.

"Ck, bahkan Kyuhyun saja tidak menginginkan kalian. Seharusanya kalian yang pergi. Apa lagi kau, Lee Sungmin. Masih betah jadi istri Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun benar benar menginginkanmu. Hahaha..." ejek Hyuna lagi, tak akan berhenti ia seperti iu sebelum ia mendapati Sungmin bercerai dari Kyuhyun.

" HEY, Wanita jalang. Pergi kau. Dan ingat suatu saat Kyuhyun akan memilih Sungmin darapada kamu?" balas Sunny tak mau kalah.

~pov Sungmin.

"_Ck, bahkan Kyuhyun saja tidak menginginkan kalian. Seharusanya kalian yang pergi. Apa lagi kau, Lee Sungmin. Masih betah jadi istri Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun benar benar menginginkanmu. Hahaha..."._

_DEG,_

_ Apa? Apa ini?..._

_ Kau benar Hyuna, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menginginkanku. Seharusnya aku yang pergi bukan kamu. Tapi, aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun._

_ Ah! Aku tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Tenang saja Hyuna, aku akan rajin meminum obat tidur itu. Jadi kau akan semakin cepat menikah dengan Kyuhyun._

_ Oh Tuhan. Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini! Kuatkan aku Tuhan. Kumohon..._

_ " Min, Gwenchanna..."_

_ " Hello, Min, apa kau melamun?"_

Sungmin's Pov end.

" Min Gwenchanna..."

" Hello, Min, apa kau melamun?" Sunny melampai lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sungmin.

" Nyonya tidak apa apa?" Bibi itu juga ikut menyadarkan Sungmin.

" Ah! Ne ne... gwenchana Sunny, Gwenchanna Bi. Aigoo~~~ apa ini Bibi yang yang dibicarakan Sunny kemarin. Masakan Bibi sangat lezat. Bahkan, Dokter kami sangat menyukainya dan ingin dibuatkan lagi?" Sungmin memasang seulang senyuman yang ia indah indahkan.

" Ah,,, Nyonya bisa saja. Itu hanya masakan biasa. Tuan Kyuhyun saja tidak menyukainya." Elak Bibi.

" Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang terburu buru dan suasana hatinya sedang buruk jadi ia bersikap seperti itu Bi. Bibi mau membantuku dan Sunny untuk memindahkan barang barang ke kamarku?" Bohong Sungmin, maka mungkin Kyuhyun akan baik pada mereka.

" Min, Kyuhyun itu mema-"

" Sunny, Kajja kita ambil barangku di mobilmu. Kajja Bi!" Sungmin tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Dengan segera ia menggandeng Bibi dan Sunny. Tentu saja ia mengeluarkan tangan itu dari sakunya.

" Nyonya, tangan anda?"

" haha? Gwenchana Bi, aku akan terbiasa untuk ini. Kan hanya sebatas pergelangan tangan. Yang lain masih utuh kok, Bi. Kajja Bi." Dan dengan hebatnya Sungmin menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Mereka bertigapun mengangkat barang barang Sungmin. Tidak terlalu banyak hanya 1 tas dan 1 kardur ditambah boneka Bunny Jumbo Pink.

Bibi yang membawa tas, Sunny yang membawa kardus dan Sungmin yang membawa boneka pemberian mertuanya.

Setelah selesai, Bibi mengajak Sunny dan Sungmin memakan masakkannya. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun juga memakannya tapi tidak habis.

" wah! Masakkan Bibi selalu enak. Oh iya? Bibi namanya siapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah selesai makan.

" Ah! Orang tua Bibi memberi nama yang indah untuk Bibi. Park Myung Soo. Itu nama Bibi.

" Bibi Myung Soo. Begitu!"

" ne, Nyonya."

" Ehm, Bibi Myung Soo. Mari kita membereskan semua ini. Aku rasa Sungmin yang paling banyak memakannya" Semua mata menatap apa yang ada di depan Sungmin. 2 gelas Susu yang sudah habis dan 3 piring makanan yang sepertinya tidak usah dicuci sudah bersih.

" Aigoo~~~ selera makanku sangat banyak. Mianhee" sungmin meringis mendapati apa yang ada di depannya.

" bukan masalah Nyonya. Saya malah senang jika Nyonya menyukai masakan saya"

Sunny dan Bibi Myung Soo pun membereskan sisa makanan mereka. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga ingin membantu tapi dilarang oleh keduanya. Dan akhirnya Sungmin memilih mengelap meja dan menata kursi.

" Cha, selesai. Nah, sekarang Minni istirahat dulu ne. Aku mau berangkat ke kampus. Aku ada kelas siang ini. Bi, tolong jaga Sungmin ya. Anyyeong"

" Anyeong!"

Sungminpun di antar Bibi myung Soo ke kamarnya. Tak lupa Sungmin menceritakan kejadiannya selama ini. Dan juga asal usul tangannya.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Setelah mendapati Sungmin tertidur. Bibi Myung Soo kembali membersihkan rumah.

Malam telah tiba. Sungminpun sudah bangun sejak tadi. Ia sekarang berada dikamar Bibi Myung Soo. Bibi Myung Soo yang mengajaknya kesana. Kau tau kenapa? Karena Sungmin ingin mendengarkna suara merdu harmonika ala Bibi Myung Soo. Biasanya Bibi Myung Soo mempersembahkannya untuk anaknya. Tapi, anak itu sudah lama meninggalkan Nenek Myung Soo. Suaminya juga sudah tiada. Sejak saat itu kehidupan Nenek Myung Soo jadi seperti ini. Menjadi pembantu adalah pilihannya.

" Wah! Suaranya merdu sekali. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa belajar dari Bibi. Apa Bibi bersedia memainkannya untukku?" puji Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan riang.

" Tentu saja Nyonya. Dengan senang hati"

" BIIIBBIIII... Mana makan malamku? Aku lapar nih? Apa kau mau kepecat HEE?" teriakkan kyuhyun menghancurkan suasana harmonis Sungmin dan nenek Myung Soo. Dengan segera Bibi Myung Soo keluar dari kamar itu.

" Nyonya, saya rasa tuan sudah pulang. Saya kesana dulu nyonya."

" Ah, Ne bi. Aku juga mau kekamar. Aku harus bersiap untuk kuliahku besok."

Sungmin dan Bibi Myung Soopun sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

" Ne, SEBENTAR TUAN SAYA SIAPAKAN DULU" teriak Bibi Myung Soo.

Nenek Myung Soo yang asyik dengan dunianya. Dan Sungmin yang tak sengaja mendapati kyuhyun melihat TV dengan anggunya. Dengan segera Sungmin menyembunyikan bagian tangannya yang diamputasi kedalam saku mantelnya.

Merasa ada yang datang Kyuhyunpun menyuarakan mulutnya.

" Lama sekali sih Bi,- eh, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat Sungmin yang sudah ada dirumah. Sungminpun tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. bukankan Kyuhyun menganggapnya tidak ada.

" Kemana saja kau? 8 hari tanpa pulang kerumah? Apa kau sudah frustasi dengan rencanamu untuk memilki uangku?" ledek Kyuhyun. tapi, tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

" hey! Apa kau tuli. Apa ini juga salah satu dari rencanamu untuk -"

" Apa urusanmu tentang kepergianku. Bukankah kau tidak akan perduli dengan keadaanku. Dan kau teliti juga, sampai sampai menghitung ketiadaanku di rumah." Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar tanpa mengiraukan Kyuhyun yang mematung memandanginya pergi.

" maaf, tuan. Ini makanannya. Kalau tidak enak saya akan membuatnya lagi" perkataan Bibi Myung Soo menghentikan lamunan Kyuhyun.

" Ah! Ne ne, Bi. Kamsahamnida"

Bibi Myung Soo kaget bukan main. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari tuannya. '_sejak kapan tuan menjadi baik seperti itu'_ batin Bibi Myung Soo.

~kyuhyun's Pov.

_" Lama sekali sih Bi,- eh, Sungmin!" aku beranjak dari soffa depan TV. Ku kira yang datang Bibi Myung Soo. Ternyata Sungmin. Aneh, biasanya ia ketakutan ketika berada didekatku. Tapi, ia mencuekiku hari ini. Oh iya! Kemana saja ia selama ini._

_" Kemana saja kau? 8 hari tanpa pulang kerumah? Apa kau sudah frustasi dengan rencanamu untuk memilki uangku?"_

_ Argghh... sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan. Kenapa aku selalu berfikiran buruk terhadapnya sih. Tapi, ia tak menjawabku. Sungmin! Jawablah._

_" hey! Apa kau tuli. Apa ini juga salah satu dari rencanamu untuk -"_

_ " Apa urusanmu tentang kepergianku. Bukankah kau tidak akan perduli dengan keadaanku. Dan kau teliti juga, sampai sampai menghitung ketiadaanku di rumah."_

_ Ia menyela kalimatku. Sungguh bukan itu yang kumaksut. Tapi, benar juga katanya. Bukanka itu bukan urusanku. Baguslah kalau ia sudah menyadarinya. Ternyata usahaku unutk membuatnya jera akan segera berhasil._

_ Tapi,,, kenapa...YAA! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau fikirkan. Bagus donk kalau wanita merepotkan itu sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Dengan seperti itu kau akan cepat menceraikannya dan menikah dengan Hyuna._

_ " maaf, tuan. Ini makanannya. Kalau tidak enak saya akan membuatnya lagi" bibi Myung Soo datang membawa nampan makanan untukku. aku sangat lapar. _

_ " Ah! Ne ne, Bi. Kamsahamnida" aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini. Sangat menggiurkan._

_ Aku melihat Bibi Myung Soo pergi ke arah kamar Sungmin. Apa mereka sudah saling kenal. Ah! Biarlah. Apa perduliku._

_ Akupun menghabiskan makananku dan meletakkanya di dapur. Setelah meletakkan piring didapur aku kembali kekamar. Ketika aku sudah mencapai ujung tangga, aku tak sengaja mendengar pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka. Reflek aku menoleh kebawah. Aku melihat Sungmin memeluk Bibi Myung Soo. Ia juga menangis. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke mantelnya. Kenapa ia selalu menyembunyikannya. Sebelum ia pergi selama 8 hari ia juga bersikap seperti itu._

_ Kenapa,? Disini rasanya pedih sekali. Ohh! Ayolah, jangan membuatku seperti ini!_

_ Apa luka itu...? Apa luka itu masih belum sembuh. Lalu surat dokter itu? Apa ia benar benar sakit? Apa tangan itu baik baik saja. Jadi, ini bukan rekayasa?_

_ YAA! Cho Kyuhyun. jangan terbuwai dengan keadaan seperti ini. Arrghh... lebih baik aku tidur saja._

Kyuhyun's pov end.

Sungmin's pov.

_Aku sebenarnya ingin istirahat. Terlalu sakit aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. jika mengingat lelaki itu. Aku selalu mengingat tanganku. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku akan berganti baju. Tapi, pintu kamarku seperti ada yang mengetuk._

_ " Nyonya.? Apa Nyonya ada didalam?" itu suara Bibi Myung Soo. Akupun segera membuka pintu. Akupun mennyilahkan Bibi Myung Soo masuk._

_ " Apa Nyonya ingin makan? Saya akan mengambilkannya?" sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memakan masakan Bibi Myung Soo. Tapi, selera makanku jadi hilang._

_ " Ah! Tidak Bi, aku sudah kenyang. Sepulamh dari rumah sakit aku terlalu banyak makan. Nanti aku gendut, gimana coba?" sungutku manja. Bibi Myung Soo terkikik melihatku seperti itu._

_ " Nyonya sangat menggemaskan. Apa saya boleh mencubit pipi Nyonya?" pintanya. Bibi Myung Soo sangat lihai dalam menghiburku. Akupun menganggukan kepalaku. Dan Bibi Myung Soo mencubitnya._

_ " Bi, besok bangunkan aku ya! Aku ingin membuatkan masakan untuk Kyuhyun. yaa.. walaupun pada akhirnya makanan itu akan kubuang?"_

_ " Baik Nyonya. Saya akan membantu. Tapi tangan Nyonya-?"_

_ " Bukankan aku sudah bilang bi, aku akan terbiasa dengan tanganku yang seperti ini" yakkinku pada Bibi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat acuh padaku._

_ " Baiklah Nyonya. Nyonya ingin tidur. Saya nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk nyonya yaa... dulu putri Bibi sangat suka jika Bibi menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya." Bibi akan menyanyikan lagu untukku. akupun menyetujui. Aku tidur dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Bibi menyanyikan lagu yang indah. Walaupum hanya " na na na na na dan La la la la" tapi, itu sangat merdu._

_ Perlahan suara Bibi Myung Soo menghilang dan terganti dengan sebuah bisikan bahwa Bibi Myung Soo harus istirahat " Nyonya, saya kekamar dulu. Ini sudah terlaku malam. Saya takut dimarahi Tuan Kyuhyun" Bibi Myung Soopun membuka pintu kamarku._

_ Dengan segera akupun lari ke arah Bibi dan memeluknya. Dan Sial..._

_ Ada Kyuhyun di sana. Akupun segera menyambunyikan tanganku di dalam saku mantelku. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku menangis. ia melihatku . Sebenarnya apa maunya? Aku tidak memperdulikan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangiku._

_ " Bi, besok nyanyikan lagu itu lagi, ne. Sampai aku tertidur. Hiks hiks hiks."_

_ " Ne, Nyonya. Nyonya jangan menangis. Besok nyonya akan memiliki katup dimata nyonya." Bibi Myung Soo menghapus air mataku. Sejenak aku melihat kearah Kyuhyun tadi berdiri. Huftt... untunglah, ia sudah pergi._

Sungmin' pov end

Pagi ini Sungmin sangat bersemangat membuat makanan unutk Kyuhyun. Di bantu dengan bibi Myung Soo, Sungmin sangat lihai dalam menata sajian makanan di dalam piring. Senyum itu merekah kembali, entah kapan ia terakhir mmemamerkan senyum itu.

" Bi. Apa kyuhyun akan memakannya?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat hasil karyanya di atas meja makan.

" pasti Nyonya. Tn. Kyuhyunkan sangat mencintai Nyonya?"

DEG...

'_apa benar seperti itu? Bahkan, ia sempat mengancamku unutk bercerai. Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku. Tidak Tidak. Ia hanya memanfaatkanku"_ batin Sungmin. ia tidak mengedipkan matanya. Bibi Myung Soo yang menyadarikeadaan Itu, langsung memanggildengan hati hati.

" Nyonya, Nyonya... Apa Nyonya baik baik saja. Apa saya salah dalam berbicara. Mianhamnida Nyonya. Mianhamnida. Saya tidak bermaksut seperti itu."

" Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mencintaiku Bi, ia hanya memanfaatku saja. Ia hanya mencinta Kim Hyuna. Dialah wanita yang diidamkan Kyuhyun bukan aku. Hiks hiks hiks" Sungminpun menyeka air matanya. Bibi Myung Soo juga memeluk Sungmin. sungmin semakin melepaskan tangisnya. Tapi, ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menuruni tanggan dan sebentar lagi pasti akan ke ruang makan.

" hah! Bi, aku kekamar dulu. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi datang. Jika ia melihat kita. Ia akan memarahi kita"

Bibi Myung Soo mengerti maksut sungmin. sungmin langsung keluar dari ruang makan. Tentu saja ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia akan menyembunyikan tangannya didalam mantel.

Dan Gothca Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin.

" hey! Bocah merepotkan. Tolong ambilkan kunci mobilku di kamarku. Aku lupa membawanya." Perintahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Bukankan aku tidak boleh pergi ke-?"

" Ah! Sudahlah. Apa susahnya sih mengambil saja. Kali ini aku mengizinkan. CEPAT"

Tidak mau membuat emosi Kyuhyun meningkat Sungmin segera kekamar Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Wajahnya juga terlihat datar. Senyuman yang tadi pagi ia pertotonkan juga sudah hilang.

Stibanya dikamar sungmin melengoh mendapati kamar Kyuhyun yang benrantakan. Bahkan, melebihi tsunami Aceh(?).

Sungmin membereskan kamar Kyuhyun yang super lebar. Tentu saja ia kesulitan karena ia jari jari di tangan kanannya sudah tiada. Seharusnya itu kamar mereka berdua. Tapi, ya sudahlah.. apa boleh buat.

Kamar sudah hampir rapi. Tapi, tiba tiba pintu terbuka dengan hebatnya.

" YAA! LEE SUNGMIN. SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. MENGAMBIL KUNCI SAJA LAMA SEKALI" bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tak memperhatikan bahwa sungmin telah merapikan kamrnya.

Keadaan Sungmin yang membelakangi Kyuyhyunpun menguntungkan baginya. Karena ia bisa memasukkan tangan kanan kedalam saku mantel tanpa sepengatahuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar badannya perlahan dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia tau, Kyuhyun akan menghajarnya setelah ini.

" Aku... aku hanya... aku hanya ingin mera-?" jawab Sungmin terbata.

" APA! KAU INGIN APA. INGIN MENCARI SERTIFIKAT RUMAH INI DAN MENJUALNYA. OHHH! Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu"

" bukan seperti itu Kyu. aku hanya merapikan kamarmu"

" Apa itu hanya alasanmu saja?"

" tapi Kyu. aku benar benar-"

" Halah" PLAK.

Sungmin mendapatkan 1 tamparan pagi itu. Ia tersungkur ke lantai. Tapi, ia tetap mempertahankan tangan kanannnya agar selalu tersimpan rapi di dalam sakunya. Sungmin hanya mengandalkan tangan kirinya untuk berdiri.

" APA? MAU MENANGIS. S-I-L-A-H-K-A-N."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan menjambak surai belakang Sungmin. sungmin meringkih kesakitan. Ia tetap menyembunyikan tangan kanannya. Tanan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegangi rambut yang di jambak Kyuhyun.

" Ah! Sakit Kyu, lepaskan."

" Dengar Lee Sungmin. Apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu ataupun beralih hati denganmu. Camkan itu" Kyuhyun melepas rambut sungmin kasar. Dan mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja dengan kasar pula.

" CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU. KAA... !"

Sungmin berlari kecil keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. setelah ia sampai dilantai bawah. Sungmin mendapati Bibi Myung Soo dengan wajah Iba.

" Mari Nyonya ikut saya" Bibi Myung Soo mengajak Sungmin kekamarnya. Ia tau kejadian tadi. Ia mendengarkannya. Dari luar kamar Kyuhyun. dan Bibi Myung Soo segera pergi ketika Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin pergi dari kamar.

Sungmin menumpahakan segala tangisnya di pundak Bibi Myung Soo. Dengan sabar Bibi Myung Soo menenangkan dan menghibur Sungmin. sampai akhirnya Sungmin bisa tertawa lepas lagi.

" hahaha... jadi dulu Bibi dan Paman sering bermain catur. Dan paman selalu kalah." Gelagak Sungmin melupakan kejadian tadi.

" ne Nyonya. Paman juga sering berbuat curang. Bibi sampai kewalahan karena Paman selalu berkelakuan layaknya anak kecil." Hibur Bibi Myung Soo lagi.

" Wah, seandainya Paman ada disini ya Bi"

" ne Nyonya. Bibi juga sangat merindukan Paman"

" Eh! Bukan seperti itu maskutku, Bi. Bibi tidak -"

" Ah! Gwenchana Nyonya. Bibi sangat senang bisa mendapatkan majikan sebaik dan secantik Nyonya."

" ah! Bibi bisa saja..."

Superstar ijen naya moksoril nopyeo jilleo  
>Naega nuguyeottdeon OK nae kkumeul hyanghayeo Let's go<br>Superstar ijen neoya moksoril keuge jilleo  
>Chujeoma sijakhae neomanui ujureul boyeobwa<p>

Ponsel Sungmin berdering dan memuncul nama omonimnya.

" bentar ya Bi. Ibunya Kyuhyun menelfon"

" ne Nyonya."

" Yoboseyo, Omonim"

**" Haa! Minni-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang"**

" minni baik baik saja omonim. Apa Omonim juga baik baik saja"

**" omonim selalu baik. Disini eomamu appamu dan aboji sedang shopping. Untukmu, Kyuhyun dan calon cucu kami?"**

" MWO? CUCU. Omonim tidak bercandakan?"

**" Lohh... bukankah kalian tidak berfikir untuk menimang anak. Kami sangat ingin menggendong Cucu kami, minni. Seminggu lagi kami akan pulang. Kalian harus bersiap siap. Arachi?"**

" Ne, Omonim arrasimnida."

**" Oke minni. Omonim tutup telfon dulu, Ne. Annyeong Minniku yang cantik"**

Tut... telfon terputus.

Sungmin tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia manatap Bibi Myung Soodengan mata terbulat sempirna dan mulut sedikit terbuaka.

" Nyonya harus segera punya aegye. Oke Nyonya.".

" Bibi ..."

Sedangkan di kantor, Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan telefon dari Ibu Sungmin. percakapan yang sama. Dan ekspresi dari Kyuhyun yang sama dengan Sungmin. lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuna. Ia sudah melakukan dengan Hyuna.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya geram. Ia mengumpat mertuanya tanpa henti.

Sekita pukul 9 malam kyuhyun pulang. Ia berencana untuk menemui sungmin. begitu juga Sungmin yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunggu di ruang tamu. Dan ingat! Tangan kanan yang yang sudah bersarang disaku mantelnya.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kyuuhyun yang sedang kacau.

" Eh! Min"

" Aku ingin berbicara dengamu Kyu." serang Sungmin langsung. Ia tak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. ia hanya metapan lurus kedepan.

" Aku juga."

Sungmin mulai mengarahkan maniknya menuju Kyuhyun. entah, malam ini Kyuhyun sangat badmood untuk memarahi Sungmin / menghajar Sungmin / membentak sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah sungmin. spontan membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauh.

" tadi orangtuamu telfon" kata Kyuhyun.

" orangtuamu juga" jawab Sungmin.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mereka mulai memikirkan hal yang sama.

" orangtua kita seminggu lagi akan pulang dan kita-"

" aku sudah tau. Mereka menginginkan cucu dari kitakan." Sela Sungmin. ia sudah menduga arah perbicaraan mereka akan seperti itu.

" MWO? Orangtuamu juga berbicara seperti itu mereka sudah merencanakanya?" Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Sungmin yang menundukkan wajahnya.

" Mungkin. Tapi, tenang Kyu. aku tidak akan menyetujuinya. dan kita juga tidak akan melakukan itukan? Aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya." Sungmin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata dan membiarkan rambut panjang nan lembut itu menutupi wajahnya.

" Wae? Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan ini. Apa kau mau mengecewakan orangtua kita." Tanya Kyuhyun. ia bahkan tidak mampu melihat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghapus airmatany denga tangan kiri. Ia berdiri menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Karena aku Bukan wanita MURAHAN Kyuhyun sunbae. Sunbae juga tidak mau menyentuhkukan. Bukankah sunbae menginginkanku untuk mati karena overdosis obat tidur. Aku sudah mencobanya. Setelah aku MATI. Sunbae bisa menikah dengan Hyuna. Maka dari itu aku akan mempercepat kematianku. Aku harap sunbae bisa perpura pura bersedih ketika aku sudah MATI. Setidaknya agar orangtua kita dapat melihat ketulusan hati Sunbae karena pernah memPERISTRI seorang Lee Sungmin yang merepotkan, menyebalkan, bajingan, brengsek, picik, penganggu, muna-hmpffttt"

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium gadis itu. Sungmin mencoba melepasnya. Tapi, kyuhyun semakin agresif saja. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tanga kirinya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak ada tanda tanda untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Sungmin semakin memberontak. Melihat tak ada balasan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun melepas ciumannya dan memeluk gadis mungil itu.

" sudah bicaranya. Kenapa kau memanggilku sunbae. Apa kau tak ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan ' chagiya/oppa'" Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

" Sunbae. Lepaskan! Aku tidak akan termakan oleh rayuanmu. Lepaskan aku sunbae" sungmin mencoba keras agar bisa terlepas dari kekangan Kyuhyun dengan derai air matanyang tiada henti.

" Min... malam ini tidurlah di kamar kita."

" TIDAK. Aku tidak bisa. Hiks hiks..Aku ingin tidur dengan Bibi. Lepaskan ak hmpffttt..."

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lagi. Sungmin kembali terkaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun. sejak kapan menjadi Kyuhyun berubah seperti itu.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan itu dan menarik tangan kanan Sungmin. tapi tarikan itu terlepas ketika ia tak mendapati jari jari Sungmin. Reflek Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati Sungmin yang sudah tidak memiliki jari jari + telapak tangan + punggung tangan.

" Min, tanganmu-?"

" Apa? sunbae mau mengataiku apa lagi? Aku cacat. Aku buntung. Apa lagi? Aku memang tidak sempurna seperti hyuna, sunbae. Sekarang sunbae puaskan! Salah satu dari tanganku sudah tidak sempurna. Sunbae boleh tertawa sekarang. Permisi sunbae, ak mau kekamar dulu" sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya ia melewati Kyuhyun tanpa perduli pandangan kyuhyun terhadapnya. Sungmin mempercepat larinya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sungmin menumpahakan tangisnya kedalam boneka Bunnny dari orangtua Kyuhyun. ia berfikir Kyuhyun akan segera menceraikannya dan membuangnya. Lalu berbicara pada semua orang bahwa Sungmin hilang.

Sungmin segera meraih obat tidur di bawah bantalnya. Ia menegak obat tidur itu sebanyak mungkin. Sungmin merasa dirinya melayang entah kemana. Rasanya pening sekali. Ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat secara jelas dan dengan segera Sungminpun tertidur.

Ketika itu Bibi Myung Soo masuk kekamar Sungmin dengan tangis. Ia juga melihat kejadian tadi.

Bibi Myung Soo terjingkat kaget, manakala ia mendapati Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi kaki menggantung di sisi kasur dan 1 botol obat tidur yang teergeletak di lantai.

Dengan histeris Bibi Mung Soo menghampiri Sungmin dan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Sungmin.

" Nyonya Nyonya, tidak apa apa kan? Nyonya... nyonya bangun Nyonya. Ini Bibi, Bibi akan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Nyonya. Nyonya bangun. Huhuhuhu?" tangisan Bbi Myung Soo semakin hebat manakala tidak ada respom dari Sungmin.

Tidak mau tinggal diam. Bibi Myung Soo memanggil Kyuhyun dikamar. Biarlah ia mendapat marah yang penting saat ini adalah Sungmin.

" Tuan Tuan.. tolong buka pintu Tuan... Nyonya Sungmin-"

Pintu langsung belum mengganti jasnya.

" Sungmin. sungmin kenapa Bi?" Entah, sejak kejadian tadi Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin. tapi, di sisi lain ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi hyuna.

" Saya menemukan ini di kamar Nyonya. Dan ketika saya membangunkan Nyonya, Nyonya tidak kunjung bangun" bibi Myung Soo menunjukkan botol obat tidur yang sudah kosong ke Kyuhyun. dan sesegara mungkin Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar Sungmin.

Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuh sungmin.

" MIN? Bangun ... Ini aku, suamimu. Min. Jawab aku. Maafkan aku min. Min bangun. Hiks hiks. Minni-ah... bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Min, bukankah kau mencintaiku. Bangunlah !" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

" Bibi, telfonkan Donghae Uisangnim sekarang. Ini nomornya ada di Hpku" Bibi Myung Soo menerima ponsel dari Kyuhyun dan segera menelfon Donghae.

" Bibi, bereskan barang barang Sungmin. Dan pindahkan kekamarku. Aku akan memabawa Sungmin"

" ne Tuan"

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin bridal version. Ia sangat membenci hal ini. Sekarang ia malah menyesal melakukan hal tadi. Menurutnya iru membuang waktu saja. Dan entah dari mana Kyuhyun bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Skiptime

Donghae telah memeriksa Sungmin.

" Kyu. ia hanya tertidur karena obat tidur. Ia terlalu banyak meminumnya. Mungkkin ia akan tertidur selama seharian. Dan larang istrimu untuk mengkonsumsinya lagi. Jika ia terus mengkonsumsinya ia akan terkrna overdosis dan brakhir pada ingatan dan nyawanya. Jangan buat ia stress atau merasa tertekan. Mungkin, ketika ia bangun ia akan merasa ketakutan ata mengalamani halusinasi. Jaga dia kyu." titah Donghae.

" Ne, uisanganim. Saya akan menjaganya. "

Selepas Donghae pergi. Kyuhyun menatapi wajah Sungmin.

" Iihh... kenapa aku menciumnya tadi. Bodoh sekali kau Kyuhyun. haahh... kenapa ia sekarang di kamarku sih!" celomet Kyuhyun. tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia iba terhadap nasib Sungmin yang sudah tak memiliki jari jari + telapak tangan + punggung tangan.

" Maaf, Tuan. Ini pakaian milik Nyoya" bibi Myung Soo datang membawa setumpuk baju Sungmin.

" Taruh kembali ke tempatnya" titah Kyuhyun datar.

" tapi tuan. Bukannya Tuan-"

" BIBI ini banyak ngomong yaa! KALAU AKU SURUH NGEMBALIKIN YA DI KEMBALIKAN DONK BI. NGGAK USAH BANTAH." Bentak Kyuhyun, sontak membuat Bibi myung Soo terkejut mendapati perubahan sifat Kyuhyun secara mendadak.

" Lalu Nyonya—"

" Biar ku panggilkan satpam untuk mengangkatnya. Cih, apa yang kulakukan tadi.!" Umpat Kyuhyun. Segara Kyuhyun pergi ke pos satpam dan menyuruh pak satpam untuk pergi kekamarnya dan memindah Sungmin menuju habitat asal.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun tidak pergi kekantor. Ia mengambil cuti selama 3 hari. Tenang saja, semua perkerjaannya sudah di handle oleh Siwon. Orang kepercayaan keluarganya.

" Ini gila ini gila ini gila. Aku harus melakukan itu dengan Sungmin. Lalu, my baby baby Hyuna gimana donk." Celoteh Kyuhyun pagi itu.

" lebih baik aku menelfonnya."

" Chagiya,,,, kau dimana?"

"..."

" bisa kerumah sekarang. Aku libur. Apa kau mau menemaniku."

"..."

' Kau memang perhatian. Baiklah aaku tunggu. Saranghae Chagi."

SkipTime

Sudah hampir 3 bulan kehidupan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan sungmin di penuhi dengan kekerasan dan kebohongan. Sungmin yang tertekan dan selalu menangis. Kyuhyun yang selalu keras kepala dan bertindak semaunya.

Hari ini ulangtahun Sungmin. Tapi, lihat dikamarnya. Hanya Sunny, Tiffany, Heechul, dan Bibi Myung Soo. Malam ini mereka merayakan Ulangtahun Sungmin.

" Wah! Rumah sebesar ini tapi cuma ada 3 penghuni." Celomet Heechul.

" Berempat, chullie." Sangkal Sungmin. Ia memandangi Bibi Myung Soo dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

" looh! Apa kalian sudah akur dan akan menimang aegye?" tambah Sunny.

" Aniya aggashi. Nona Hyuna tinggal disini. Tapi, tanpa sepengatuan orang tua Nyonya dan Tuan" imbuh Bibi Myung Soo.

" MWO?" jingkat mereka bertigaa.

" Minni-ah! Apa kau gila. Kau tega membagi suami dengan wanita ular itu." Gregah Sunny

" ahh! Tidak seperti itu. Itu hanya akal akalan Bibi saja." Bela Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

" Nyonya -"

" Kami lebih percaya pada Bibi darapada kamu Min. Ceritakan pada kami. Di hari ulangtahunmu ini. Kau harus mau berbagi? Tidak ada yang di sembunyikan. Oke!" sela Tiffany.

" Mianhee. Aku belum bisa. Tapi, suatu saat aku akan menceritakannya. Nah, sekarang kita potong kue"

Semua bernyanyi. Semua tertawa. Sungmin juga sudah terbiasa dengan tangan kirinya. Ia bahkan terampil dalam melukis.

Malam tahun baru dengan perayaan sederhana. 1 Januari 20xx. Seharusnya ia kencan dengan kyuhyun tapi, Kyuhyun malah membuat acara sendiri dengan Hyuna. Ia bahkan belum di sentuh dengan Kyuhyun. padahal orangtua mereka selalu memojokkan. Tapi, kilah Kyuhyun lebih manjur dari pada fakta.

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 04.00. teman – temannya juga sudah pulang kecuali Sunny. Ia menemani Sungmin malam ini. Bibi myung soo juga tidur di kaamar Sungmin. ketiganya tengah terlelap. tiba – tiba hp Sungmin berdering.

_Superstar ijen naya moksoril nopyeo jilleo  
>Naega nuguyeottdeon OK nae kkumeul hyanghayeo Let's go<br>Superstar ijen neoya moksoril keuge jilleo  
>Chujeoma sijakhae neomanui ujureul boyeobwa<em>

Sungmin segera bangun dan terpranjat melihat nama di ponselnya. CHO KYUHYUN. baru kali ini ia di telfon oleh kyuhyun. kebahagiannya memuncah tak karuan.

" Siapa,Nyonya?"

" Siapa Min?" tanya Bibi myung Soo dan Sunny bersamaan.

" ah! Eommaku. Iya ini Eommaku. Sunny dan Bibi tidur lagi saja. Aku menjawab diluar saja" sangkal Sungmin. ia tahu jika ia jujur, kedua wanita itu akan ikut menguping dan sudah pasti Sunny akan mengeluarkan jurus ikan cucutnya(?).

" baiklah"

" ne, nyonya"

Sungmin mengangkat telefon diluar kamar.

**" YAAA! MENGANGKAT TELFONKU SAJA LAMA SEKALI, EOH! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU KEDINGINAN DI LUAR SINI. CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYA**." Teriak Kyuhyn di telfon itu. Sungmin sengaja tidak menempelkan hp itu ke telinganya. Karena ia tau pasti suara Kyuhyun akan keras tanpa harus di loadspeeker.

" **HEY! LEE SUNGMIN. KAU DENGAR TIDAK. KAMI KEDINGINAN DI LUAR SINI**" tambah Hyuna. Mereka memang dari pulang dari merayakan tahun baru. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa bahwa Sungmin sedang berulang tahun.

Tanpa menjawab keduanya, Sungmin segera menuju pintu utama rumah gedong itu. Ia sudah tak menyembunyikana lagi tanyannya yang cacat. Toh, Hyuna dan Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya. Dan tak ayal, ia sering mendapatkan ejekan dari mulut mereka.

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka. sungmin menundukkan mukanya. Ia tahu, pasti mereka akan ...

" Dasar wanita lamban. Membuka pintu saja lamanya minta ampun" cerca Hyuna.

" hey! Sungmin. Jika kau tidak mau membuat kami marah. Jangan pancing emosi kami" timpal Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sedikit iba melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Tapi, gadis itu sangat menyebalkan.

" Ne" jawab Sungmin singkat.

" Dasar wanita cacat" ejek Hyuna berlalu sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun. tak lupa ia sedikit menyenggol tubuh Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin terhenyak kebelakang.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Meratapi nasib buruknya. Ia segera menutup pintu dan berbalik. Hyuna dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi, tanpa memperdulikannnya. '_ eomma appa, omonim aboji. Apa kalian melupakan Hari ulang tahunku. Apa kalian sangat sibuk"_ batin Sungmin. ia melenguh, mengepulkan asap putih dari mulutnya. Kemudian, ia kembali ke kamar. Jujur ia tak bisa tidur. Ia memilih pergi ke dapur dan memasak.

Sudah 1 jam Sungmin berada didapur, entah masakkan apa yang ia buat. Yang pasti sekarang ia akan membuat makanan spesial ala Sungmin khusus dihari Ulang Tahunnya.

" Nyonya? Nyonya sedang membuat apa?" tanya Bibi Myung Soo tiba tiba. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil sedikit mengucek matanya.

" Ah! Bibi, hanya makanan ringan. Aku selalu membuat ini bersama Eommaku ketika aku berulang tahun. Apa bibi juga mau merasakannya. Sebentar lagi akan matang." Jelas Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya.

" Jinjja Nyonya! Apa itu benar. Waah! Pasti sangat lezat. Pasti Nyonya Besar sangat pandai memasak" puji Bibi riang sambil sedikit membantu Sungmin berkutat dalam memasak.

" Ne, Bi. Eomma memang pandai memasak. Eh! Bi. Apa Sunny sudah bangun?"

" Sudah Nyonya. Tapi Sunny aggashi masih mandi. Katanya sangat enak jika mandi sepagi ini ketika cuaca sedang bersalju."

" dia selalu begitu."

Ting...

Roti yang ada didalam oven sudah masak. Sungmin segera menyuruh Bibi mengambilnya. Kemudian meletakannya diatas piring berukuran besar berbentuk oval. Ia menghiasinya dengan berbagai macam permen dan coklat.

" sepertinya enak sekali itu. Minni-ah! Apa kau sudah bisa membuatnya tanpa eommamu, hmm?" Sunny tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu dapur.

" Aigo~~~ Sunny-ah! kau mengagetkanku saja. Pastinya, aku sudah mempelajarinya secara detail" ungkap Sungmin ria.

" Eh! Bibi ,,, tau nggak. Setiap Sungmin Ulang Tahun. Eommanya selalu membuatkan roti ini. Sungmin sering membantu, tapi tidak seenak buatan Eommanya. Dan Eommanya selalu mengundang aku jika akan membuat roti ini." Jelas Sunny sambil sedikit menyomot coklat yang ada dipiring.

" hahaha! Benarkah itu aggashi. Tapi, sekarang Nyonya sudah mampu membuatnya dengan sempurna"

Sunny segera mengambil hpnya dan mengajak Bibi serta Sungmin berfoto.

" Sini, ayo foto bersama. Pokoknya hari ini dan seterusnya Sungmin harus bahagia."

" NEEEE!" jawab Bibi dan Sungmin bersama.

Sunny menggunakan camera depan agar bisa melihat sendiri posisi fotonya. Tanpa harus membalikkan hpnya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum.

" Cha...wah! kita terlihat cantik cantik yaa. Lagi lagi lagi" seru Sunny ceria.

" kau curang Sunny. Bahkan, aku dan Bibi belum mandi" sungut Sungmin.

" kau dan Bibi selalu terlihat cantik walaupun belum mandi." Hibur Sunny. Tapi, memang benar tanpa harus menggunakan make uppun Sungmin sudah cantik. Begitu juga Bibi. Walaupum sudah berumur 40an tahun. Ia terlihat begitu cantik.

" ah, aggashi bisa saja"

" nah, sekarang kita berfoto lagi, Neee"

...

" gantian, sekarang bibi sama Minni'

...

" Yaa, Sunny, aku belum siap"

...

" sekarang bibi fotokan aku dengan Sungmin"

...

" Nah, waktunya Sunny sama Bibi foto bareng"

...

" hahaha,, ini lucu sekali"

...

" Bibi, lihat ke kamera"

...

" yaa minni, jangan mencuri fotoku"

...

" Bibi jahil nih, aku sedang makan coklatnya malah di foto juga"

...

" hahaha... lihat ini. Aku mendapatkan foto Sungmin sedang melahap roti"

...

" Aigoo~~ ternyata saya begitu cantik yaa"

...

" Yaa! Jangan mengotori wajahku dengan cream roti"

" hey! Minni-ah. Bibi. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab."

" hahah,, kita berhasil bi"

Cepret,,, cepret... ceprett...

Berbagai macam fotopun terambil di momen yang indah pagi itu. Mereka berbahagia. Mencoreng cream, melempar tepung dan berbagai macam bentuk wajah yang terkena foto.

Waah mereka sangat bahahia. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Tentu saja mereka sedang asyik dikamar. Ah! lupakan mereka yang penting hari ini Sungmin haru bahagia.

Sekarang Sungmin Sunny dan Bibi sudah bersih. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 KST. Bibi sedang asyik membersihkan rumah. Sungmin mengantarkan Sunny pulang tapi hanya sampai di teras rumah.

" Gomawo Sunny. Hati hati dijalan"

" Ne Minni. Pokoknya hari ini dan selanjutnya kau tak boleh bersedih. Ahh! Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain denganmu. Coba saja hari ini Eommaku tidak menyuruhku untuk menjemput adikku. Aiss menyebalkan" gerutu Sunny.

" haha, cepatlah pulang. Nanti kau jadi bulan bulanan ajumma lhoo."

" Ah ne ne ne. Annyeong"

" Anneyong"

Sungmin kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia sudah tak kuat dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Bisa bisa ia terkena demam. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, manakala melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat didepan kamarnya.

" sunbae kenapa?" tanya Sungmin hati hati.

" Ck. Dasar bodoh. Kegaduhan yang kau buat bersama teman sialmu tadi membuat otakkku pecah" serang Kyuhyun.

" Mianhee. Kami hanya ingin melepas penat saja sunbae" jujur sampai saat ini Sungmin masih belum bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

" orangtua kita akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Tadi appaku yang menelfon. Kau siap siap sana." Perintah Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam kamar.

" tunggu, sunbae!" cegah Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun akan pergi.

" Hiihhh. Apa lagi sihh?"

" bagaimana dengan Hyuna?"

" dia sudah berada di kamar Bibi. Ahh sudahlah cepat berganti pakaian yang lebih bagus" titah Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin segera masuk kamar. Ia membuka almari dan melihat baju yang ada di almarinya. Ia memiliki banyak gaun dan baju yang bagus bagus. Bahkan ia tak usah mengganti pakaiannya yang ia kenakan sekarangpun tak masalah. Kyuhyun saja yang over.

' baju ini saja' gumam Sungmin.

Tada...

Tidakk terlalu buruk dress berwarrna kuning serta mantel andalannya. Mertuanya tau jika Sungmin memang tak kuat dingin. Maka dari itu ia selalu menggunakan mantel setiap saat.

Ting tong ...

Bell rumah itu berbunyi. Mungkin mereka sudah datang. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera membukakan pintu.

" Saengil Chukkae Minni" teriak orang orang itu sambil membawa kue tart dengan lilin dengan angka 23.

" Eomma Appa, Aboji Eommonim." Kyuhyun sebenarnya tau siapa yang datang. Tapi, ucapan ulang tahun itu untuk siapa. Setaunya Hari ini tidak ada yang berulang tahun.

" Yaa! Kenapa bukan Sungmin yang keluar." Gertak Appa Kyuhyun.

" yeobo, ini anakmu. Kau ini"

" Ahhaaha! Masuklah dulu. Sungmin sedang berganti pakaian. Tapi, siapa yang berulang tahun?" tanya Kyuhyn dengan polosnya. Hey! Cho Kyuhyun. apa dia tak melihat tulisan yang ada di kue itu ' CHO SUNGMIN '. Dasar tak perhatian.

" Omonaaa... anak ini benar benar. Istrinya berulang tahun ia juga tau. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat malam tahun baru. Appa kira kau sedang berkencan dengan Sungmin." serang Appa Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah. bisakah kami masuk sekarang. Ini sangat dingin" keluh Eomma Sungmin yang berada dipelukan Appa Sungmin. Mungkin penyakit kedinginan Sungmin berasal dari Eommanya.

" Ah! Ne Ne"

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Kegaduhan tadi pagi bukan karena penghiang penat yang Sungmin katakan. Tapi, hari ini memang ulang tahu Sungmin.

" Eomma, Appa, Eommonim aboji. Kalian sudah datang. Minni sangat merindukan kalian." Kata Sungmin bahagia disusul denganpelukan dari Eomma Kyuhyun.

" Yaaaa... Minni, kau sangat cantik. Sini duduk diantara kami." Eomma Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar Sungmin duduk diantara mereka berempat.

" Anakku yang cantik yang paling eomma sayang. Saengil chukae ne. Semoga kau bahagia hidup bersama suamimu yang tampan dan baik ini" kata Eomma Sungmin sambil memeluk buah hatinya.

" Waah! Jadi kalian kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku"

" Ne, sekarang mari tiup lilinnya Minni" suruh appa Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun...

Pov Kyuhyun

_Apa itu benar seorang Lee Sungmin. Apa ia benar benar berdandan? Kenapa begitu manis dan cantik. _

_ Aku tak percaya hari ini adalah Hari Ulang tahunnya. Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

_ Senyum itu!_

_ Aku jarang menemuinya semenjak pernikahan memuakkan ini. Ia tak pernah membentuk rambutnya menjadi seindah itu. Apa dia jelmaan Lee Sungmin?_

_ Oh..! kue itu bertuliskan ' Cho Sungmin '. Aku mengapa aku tidak bisa marah. Kenapa aku menerimanya. Ohh! Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun. Sadarkan dirimu_

_ " Hey! Cho Kyuhyun. jangan memandangi Sungmin seperti itu. Kalau ingin duduk disampingnya, ambil saja inikan istrimu" _

Kyuhyun'spovend.

" Hey! Cho Kyuhyun. jangan memandangi Sungmin seperti itu. Kalau ingin duduk disampingnya, ambil saja inikan istrimu" kata Appa Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin tersedak. Karena saat itu ia sedang minum.

" Uhuk uhuk.. uhuk"

" Chagi, kalau minum hati hati" ucap Appa Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menepis pandangan hanyat itu. Ia kembali pada kue kue yang sudah terpotong.

" Sae,, saengil Chukae Sung-Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Jujur ia sangat gugup sekarang.

" Ne!" Sungmin sedikit terjingkat mendengar ucapan itu. Tidak romantis. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa hati Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya.

" hahaha... kalian ini sangat lucu. Cepat sana Minni duduk di samping suamimu. Eommonin kira, anak laki laki eommonim tidak bisa jauh jauh darimu. Kajja!" suruh ibu Kyuhyun.

" Ne!?" bukan jawaban kaget yang diinginkan orangtua dan mertuanya. Tapi, tindakannya.

" kok kaget. Cepat sana minni" suruh ayah Sungmin.

Kyuhyunsedikit menggeser duduknya. Sungmin juga melihat itu. Apa ia sekarang boleh duduk disamping Kyuhyun. bagaimana jika...

" aduuhh.. anak ini. Nah, beginikan cocok" karena tak ada reaksi dari Sungmin yang beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ayah Kyuhyun mulai geram melihatnya. Ia segera menarik tanga Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di samping Kyuhyun. Dekat. Memang sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka saling berhimpitan.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin. Apa dia baru menyadarinya? Mungkin begitu.

'_ ia tak pernah merdandan seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya menggerai rambut panjangnya. Tapi, hari ini ia mengikat rambutnya dan sedikit menyisakan beberapa helai di sisi mukanya. Ia juga tak pernah menyembunyikan tangan itu lagi. Kenapa? Kepana hari ini ia sangat cantik.'_ Batin Kyuhyun lagi.

TBC ... ?

next?

Jeongmal Gomawo, yang sudah rela meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mereview FF terkece sejagad raya ini #pret.

pokooknya makin cepet review makin cepet update deh ...

NP: yang mau lebih dekat dengan Cho Cheese Sweet yuk follow me! just mention, langsung falback.

Line : chocheesecake

Instagram : jezzyguixian

twitter : JezzyGaemgyu

facebook : Jezzy Cho Kyuhyun friendster

oh iya, berhubung hari ini adalah ulangtahunnya uri monkey a.k.a Enhyuk oppa. mari kita ucapkan bersama sama...

SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNISA HYUKPPA, POKOKNYA YANG BAIK BAIK BUAT OPPA DEH.

KAMI SELALU MENDUKUNG, MENSUPPORT DAN MENYAYANGI KALIAN. ELF LOVE SJ ~~~ SJ LOVE ELF.


	7. Chapter 7

main cast : CHo Kyuhyun ( Namja ) Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Chapter 7.

Silahkan membaca...

Semangat Membaca ... FIGHTING ... Semoga Suka .

**'_ ia tak pernah merdandan seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya menggerai rambut panjangnya. Tapi, hari ini ia mengikat rambutnya dan sedikit menyisakan beberapa helai di sisi mukanya. Ia juga tak pernah menyembunyikan tangan itu lagi. Kenapa? Kepana hari ini ia sangat cantik.'_ Batin Kyuhyun lagi.**

Orangtua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi, Sungmin belum membuyarkan dandanannya. Ia menatap kaca yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Ia memikirkan perkataan orangtunya tadi.

" _bagaimana. Apa sudah ada kabar tentang cucu kami"_

_ " kalian sudah melakukannyakan"_

_ " hey! Ini sudah 3 bulan"_

_ " pokoknya kalian harus segera punya Aegye"_

Hanya kalimat ini yang ia ingat. Ia menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Lagi lagi dan lagi.

" kenapa? Apa harus memiliki anak. Aku tidak mau dibilang wanita murahan. Aahhh.. eottohke eottohke eottohke?"

_Superstar ijen naya moksoril nopyeo jilleo  
>Naega nuguyeottdeon OK nae kkumeul hyanghayeo Let's go<br>Superstar ijen neoya moksoril keuge jilleo  
>Chujeoma sijakhae neomanui ujureul boyeobwa<em>

Ponsel Sungmin berdering.

" ki Bum uisangnim. ada apa menelfonku" Sungmin seger mengangkatnya.

" Ne uisangnim"

**" apa kau ada acar sore ini"**

" animnida uisangnim"

**" baiklah. Kalau begitu ajak Bibi Myung Soo dan Sunny untuk ke restauran dekat rumah sakit ne. Kutunggu jam 4. Annyeong Nyonya Cho"**

" uisangnim.. apa maksut anda? Nyonya Cho.. ya! YA!.. uisangnim. jangan mematikan telefon"

Sungmin merasa geram melihat tingkah laku dokter itu yang terlalu memanjakannya. Nyonya Cho. Apa maksutnya.?

Ia kemudian teringat dengan kue tart tadi. Bahkan mereka menuliskan marga Kyuhyun di sana.

Apa mereka tak tahu kalau Sungmin sangat tersiksa menjadi Cho Sungmin. ia lebih baik menjdai Lee Sungmin si Stalker.

Ternyata tujuan Ki Bum mengajak Sungmin Bibi Myung Soo dan Sungmin kesini adalah unutk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun Sungmin. apa hanya mereka berempat. Tidak!

Disana ada Ryeowook. ia juga sering mendengarkan curhatan Sungmin. Kedua dokter itu menaruh simpati pada Sungmin. Tak jarang Sungmin menangis di hadapan mereka.

Tapi, lihat. Sekarang tak mereka tidak melihat wajah kucal itu lagi. Mereka hanya melihat kebahagiaan di wajah itu. Akhirnya ia bisa bahagia. Yaa walaupun hanya sehari.

" bagaimana! Makanannya enakkan?" tanya Ryeowook.

" Ehm. Gamsahamnida usangnim" jawan Sungmin.

" apa Sungmin-ssi merasa bahagia hari ini."

" ne uisangnim. Sangat bahagia. Bahkan Kyuhyun sunbae juga mengucapkannya. Memang sih sebelumnya ia tidak tau. Tapi, orangtua kami tadi kerumah dan merayakan ulangtahun bersama."

" Jinjja,Minni? Kenapa aku tidak diundang?" serang Sunny yang di iringi kikikan Bibi Myung Soo.

" sebenarnya kau akan di hubungi Sunny. Tapi, bukannya kau harus menjemput adikmu?" jawab Sungmin seadanya

" Aishh. Menyebalkan. Padahal aku sangat merinduka ahjuma dan ahjussi" sungutnya lagi.

Kedua dokter itu merasa terhibur sendiri menangkap sepasang sahabat yang tak ada habisnya membuat kekonyolan.

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin langsung menuju kekamar. Sedangkan Bibi masuk lewat pintu belakang. Kyuhyun yang melarang pembantu masuk lewat pintu utama.

" Kemana saja kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba tiba.

" aku, hanya. Pergi sebentar sunbae. Permisi aku kekamar dulu" Sungmin tak mau memperpanjang masalah.

" siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kekamar itu." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin sambil membawa sebatang rotan. Sungmin tau! Ia akan mendapat pukulan,

" tapi, sunbae... aku aku ingin istira ..."

Beett...

1 pukulan menimpa paha Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan pukulan. Tapi, bukan dengan rotan ini. Ugh, pasti membekas di pahanya.

" Aw... sunbae ini sakit" keluh Sungmin,

" Ini sudah pukul 8 malam tapi kau masih keluyuran. Apa kau sudah gila"

Beett...

Lagi Sungmin mendapat pukulan rotan itu lagi. Sungmin terjatuh. Ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan kakinya sangat lelah belum lagi pukulan itu datang bertubi tubi.

" Mianhee sunbae. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hiks hiks hiks.. hhuhu" dan tak jarang Sungmin memohon belas kasihan pada Kyuhyun.

" sudah Kubilang jangan keluar dari rumah ini. " Sungmin tidak bisa memahami jalan fikiran kyuhyun. sebenarnya yang sering keluar rumah itu siapa?

" menyebalkan. Bisanya hanya menangis saja. Arrhhh.. berhentilah menangis LEE SUNGMIN. KAU INI MEMBUATKU MUAK SAJA"

Satu pukulan sangat keras mendarat di belahan punggung Sungmin. Sungmin terhenyak dan merasa sangat pusing. Hidungnya perlahan mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja. Ia pergi tanpa melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan darah yang mengaliri hidunya. Rambutnya yang tergerai bebas, menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

_Apa aku akan mati setelah ini..._

_Kumohon, pada malaikat. Ambil saja nyawaku..._

_Aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini..._

_Rasanya sangat periiihhh..._

_Terlalu banyak luka yang menghampiri fisik dan hatiku..._

_Terakhir aku melihatnya berciuman panas ..._

_Biarkan aku tidur..._

_Sebentar saja.._

_Tolong jangan ganggu aku.._

_Jebaallll..._

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat di sekeliling. Kosong tidak ada siapa siapa. Apa dia sedang tidur dilantai. Tidak tidak. Ia tak mengenali ruangan ini. Milik siapa ini? Ahh! Apa dia bodoh. Ini rumah sakit.

Sungmin meringis kecut medapati ada bebatan perbahn di pahanya dan sedikit nyeri di punggungnya.

" hah! Tempat ini lagi." Umpatnya.

" Ahh! Nyonya sudah sadar. Maaf tadi Bibi tinggal sebentar. Bibi di kamar mandi tadi"

Suda 3 hari Sungmin dirawat. Kesehatan dan keadaan jiwanya juga berangsur membaik. Tak jarang Ki Bum dan Ryeowook berkunjung untuk sekedar menghibur dan memberi semangat.

" lukamu sudah kering Sungmin. 2 hari lagi kau boleh pulang." Ujar Ki Bum.

" Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku sangat malas usangnim. Lalu dimana Bibi dan Sunny. Hari ini aku belum mendapati mereka menjengukku" kilah Sungmin. Ia sangat badmood jika membicarakan soal rumah.

" Bibi tidak boleh kemari lagi. Yang menyuruh suami anda Sungmin. Sunny-ssi masih kuliah katanya. Tadi, tiffany-ssi dan Heechul-ssi kemari memberikan ini" Kibum memberikan beberapa buku pelajaran milik Tiffany dan Heechul.

" Ahh! Pasti banyak tugas kuliah yang tertinggal. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsiku. " keluah Sungmin sambil menerima buku buku itu dengan malas.

" jangan Khawatir. Saya siap membantu anda Sungmin" tawar Ki Bum.

" saya juga. Kami akan membantumu Sungmin-ssi" susul Ryeowook tak mau kalah sambil meringis.

" ah! tidak usah seperti itu uisangnim. saya bisa sendiri. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi."

" Baiklah. Tapi jika ada kesulitan jangan segan segan untuk menghubungi kami"

" ne uisangnim"

Setelah kepergian kedua dokter itu, Sungmin kembali dilanda sepi. Yaaa... dokter dokter itu harus bertugas lagi.

Baru beberapa ia meninggalkan kampus tugas sudah menumpuk saja. Dengan sekuat tenanganya Sungmin membaca buku buku itu untuk referensi.

Lama Sungmin bergelut dengan buku buku itu. Tanpa ia sadari Sunny sudah berada di sampingnya.

" sibuk sekali min. Oh iya ada kabar gembira untukmu dari dosen"

" Eh! Sunny. Sejak kapan kau disini... kabar apa?"

" sejak kau membaca buku yang itu. Hihi .. kabar baiknya. Kau hanya mengerjakan setengah halaman dari tugas skripsimu. Dan untuk tugas yang tertinggal selama kau di rumah sakit. Kau hanya mendapat pertanyaan lisan dari guru pelajaran. Indah sekali hidupmu min" jelas Sunny sedikit iri dengan bonus yang diberikan dosen padanya.

" itu karena Sungmin sangat pintar dan ulet, Sunny" tiba tiba wali kelas dan beberapa dosen mapel datang dengan membawa beberapa parsel buah buahan.

" Ahh! Seosangnim... anyeonghaseyo." Sungmin dan Sunny segera membungku memberi pernghormatan pada dosen mereka.

" bagaimana keadaanmu Sungmin?" tanya salah satu dari dosen itu.

" 2 hari kedepan sudah boleh pulang seosaengnim." Jawab Sungmin sopan.

" ehm, seosangnim. Apa saya boleh mengerjakan tugas saya sekaran. Mumpung ada beberapa dosen mapel di sini" tawar Sungmin. ia tak mau mengulur waktu. Walaupun masih sebagian tapi setidaknya bebannya berkurang.

" kamu yakin Sungmin"

" ne seosaengnim"

" baiklah"

Saat itu juga Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan beberapa dosen mapel dengan lancar. Meskipun ada sedikit yang Sungmin lupa. Tapi bukan Sungmin jika tidak ingat. Ia terus menjawab pertanyaan itu hingga akhir.

" murid Sungmin memang hebat. Pantas saja ia mendapat keringanan" kata dari salah satu dosen perempuan.

Hari (malam) ini Sungmin sudah boleh pulang. Selama perjalanan ia memikirkan nasibnya ketika sampai dirumah nanti. Ia sangat takut dengan rotan itu. Kau tau? Rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat perih sekali. Selama di rumah sakit saja Kyuhyun tidak meu menjenguknya. Malah memilih bermain keranjang dengan Hyuna.

Seperti biasa ia ditemani Sunny. Sedangkan Bibi Myung untuk sementara waktu tidak berkerja, karena ibunya sedang sakit dikampung.

Sunny terus menghibur Sungmin dalam perjalanan penuh salju itu. Ia tahu Sungmin mencoba tersnyum dihadapannya. Tapi, tetap saja pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

" sudah sampai Min." Kata Sunny membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

" ahh! Ne Sunny. Terimakasih sudah mengantar. Kau langsung pulang saja. Aku ingin langsung istirahat saja. Gomawo Sunny" tidak ada senyuman Sungmin. ia hanya berlalu sambil menenting tasnya sendiri. Hanya 1 tas. Dan itu juga tak terlalu berat.

" tapi, Min..."

" pulanglah" jawab Sungmin lesu. Sunny tak mau membantah Sungmin. ia tau sahabatnya ini sangat BT hari ini.' Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa dengannya' kata Sunny sambil berlalu meninggalkan rumah Big itu.

" Bagaimana? Sudah sembuh." Belum sampai Kamar Sungmin sudah di sapa hangat oleh Hyuna.

" Sudah" jawab sungmin seperlunya. Ia tak mau bermuluk di hadapan yeoja yang selalu menyakiti hatinya iu. Ia langsung memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Tapi -

" Lee Sungmin. Aku dengar kyuhyun akan menikmati tubuhhmu malam ini. Ck, orangtua kalian yang menyuruhnya. Jadi bersiaplah. Oh iya! Jangan kau fikir aku tidak marah dengan hal ini. Aku sangat tidak terima. ARRASEO?" setelah mengatakan itu Hyuna pergi ke kamarnya. Bukan bukan. Kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam knop pintu dengan kuat. Jantungnya berdegub tak karuan. Ia ingin menangis. Ia segera masuk ke kamar dan menangis sejadinya.

_APA INI..._

_SETELAH KAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGA WANITA LAIN..._

_KAU JUGA AKAN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAKU..._

_EOMMA APPA.._

_EOMMONIM ABOJI..._

_MENGAPA KALIAN SANGAT INGIN MEMILIKI CUCU..._

_AKU MERASA HINA SEJAK PERTAMA KALI MENGETAHUI INI SEMUA..._

_AARRGGHHHH..._

_INI GIILLAAAA..._

_OH TUHAN!_

_BANTU AKU, SUNGGUH AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU..._

_DAN SEKARANG COBA BAYANGKAN.._

_ISTRI MANA YANG TAK SAKIT HATI MELIHAT SUAMINYA DENGAN TERANG TERANG BERCUMBU DI DEPANNYA SECARA LANGSUNG..._

_HEYY.._

_HATIKU MASIH NORMAL, KAU TAHU..._

_AKU TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU..._

_KENAPA TIDAK BERCERAI SAJA..._

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya. Ia membiarkan air dingin itu mengguyurnya dikamar mandi. Ia melengkupkan wajahnya sambil memeluk kakinya. Sesekali mengamati kemana jari jarinya sekarang?

" Aku benci kau CHO KYUHYUN" teriak Sungmin. Tak henti Sungmin menangis. Badannya sudah basah Kuyup. Sedangkan air didalam bathup sudah meninggi.

" HAAAAHHH... AKU BENCI INI SEMUA" terikanya lagi.

Berjam jam Sungmin menangis dan merendamkan dirinya di dalam bathhup berisi air dan membiarkan shower itu mengguyur dirinya. Raut wajahnya sangat kacau.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Sungmin menyadarinya. Sungmin keluar tanpa mengeringkan badannya terlebih dulu. Mimik wajahnya sangat datar, sepasang matanya juga berwarna merah pekar. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati almari hendak berganti pakaian. Tapi Kyuhyun-

Cklek,,,

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sekarang. Begitu juga Sungmin yang saat itu memakai baju putih. Tentu saja transparan. Ohh! Untung ia selalu menggunakan mantel. Jadi tidak terlalu transparan.

'_ ada apa dengannya. Kenapa? Hatiku sangat tidak terima melihat keadaannya. Ohhh! Apa yang kulakukan waktu itu. Menghajarnya dengan rotan. Jahat sekali. Sungmin - mianhee"_

Kyuhyun menutupi pintu dan menguncinya. Ia mendekati Sungmin. tapi Sungmin tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

" Hyuna sudah memberitahumu. Jadi, bagaimana?" pertanyaan Kyuhyu tak digubris oleh Sungmin. gadis itu langsung membuang mukanya lebih tepatnya menunduk. Menghhindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa diam?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungguh kali ini hatinya sangat tersentuh. Ia sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu sekarang juga. Belum lagi keadaannya yang basah kuyup dan sangat kacau. Ia ingin menenangkan hati istrinya itu.

" oh iya! Waktu itu... aku,, aku.. sebenarnya. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku. aku telah memukulmu dan membuatmu -"

" tak seharusnya aku disini. Hanya menuai sakit yang semakin dalam. Dan sunbae sudah kumaafkan. Seberapapun besar itu kesalahan sunbae. Aku juga tak tau mengapa. Aku merasa bodoh karena memaafkan orang macam kau, sunbae. Dan aku tahu diri. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu" sungmin angkat bicara. Sedikit bergetar nada bicaranya.

" kenapa? Sungmin, lakukan. Ini demi kebahagiaan orangtua kita. Ku mohon" pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga menginginkan tubuh itu. Sungmin sangat menggoda ketika basah seperti ini. Belum lagi lekukan tubuh itu terlihat jelas.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuna. Ahh! Biarkan, yang penting sekarang adalah Sungmin.

" Maaf sunbae aku tak bisa. Sekarang Sunbae bisa keluar. Saya mau istirahat" Sungmin menuju ke pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu. Tapi, ' kenapa ? kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" fikirnya. GOTCHA. Habislah ia. Baru saja ia sembuh, tapi sekarang?. Oh God.

"percuma Lee Sungmin. aku sudah menguncinya. Apa kau mencari ini?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kunci kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa menang sekarang. Ia mendekati Sungmin. semakin dekat. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sungmin merasa takut sekarang. Apa ia harus mepelas keperawanannya sekarang?

Sungmin tak bisa apa apa. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menguncinya.

" Sunbae, lepaskan aku. sunbae..." Sungmin berontak sekuatnya. Walaupun ia merasa kekuatannya sangat payah.

" tugasmu hanya diam dan turuti aku, Lee Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun. tanpa basa basi. Kyuhyun langsung menerjang bibir Sungmin. sungmin terus berontak. Mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kau ini merepotkan juga yaa..." Kyuhyun segera memaksa tubuh Sungmin agar tidur di kasur. " Sunbae, Jangan. Jebal.. Andwe ,,,," Sungmin terus mencoba menghindar dari Kyuhyun. tapi, ia masih lemah. Ia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menangis tadi. Belum lagi ia baru saja sembuh.

Berhasil. Kyuhyun menguasai sungmin sekarang.

" Sunbae... ANDWE... ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE"

KyuMin NC-an.

Keesokannya Sungmin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut pinknya. Ia menangis lirih, mengingat kejadian semalam. Penuh paksaan dan tangisan.

Kyuhyun masih tidur di sampingnya. Sejak kegiatan itu selesai Sungmin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terus menangis dan menangis.

" huaahhh... bagaimana? Enak bukan. Sudahlah jangan menangis terus" Kyuhyun terbangun lalu menguap. Ia melihat Sungmin yang menangis sejak semalam. Kyuhyunpun mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin. tak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin. Gadis ini sangat lelah. Lelah sekali. Berdiri saja tak mampu.

" Kau manodaiku sunbae. Kau jahat. Aku membencimu" sungmin terus menangis.

" bukankah kita sepasang suami istri?" Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menepisnya. Kyuhyun belum mengerti hati sungmin sekarang. Ia hanya mengerti kesenangan dan kesenangan.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Mulutnya sangat pilu untuk melawan setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

" sunbae bisa pergi sekarang"

1 minggu kemudian

Setelah kejadian itu Sungmin selalu menghindar dari Kyuhyun. bukan karena membenci. Tapi, ia sangat takut. Ia takut sekaligus malu. Kyuhyun sudah melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Bentuk tubuh Sungmin. ia sangat malu. Semenjek itu Sungmin selalu menggunakan pakaian yang panjang dan agak di besar.

Dikampus.

" Min? Sudahlah kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Jangan menangis terus. Kau juga berubah lebih pendiam!" ujar Sunny ketika mereka berada di taman belakang kampus. Disana ada rumah pohon. Sungmin dan Sunnylah yang merawatnya. Mereka juga menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat terbaik mereka dikampus.

" Aku malu Sunny-ah! huhuhuh...hiks. Aku ... Aku... " Sungmin tercekat dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Tangisan itu semakin pecah manakala ia mengingat kejadian malam itu.

" Minni-ah! Kau jahat, tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kami. Seharusnya kau memberitahu sejak awal" tiba tiba Heechul dan Tiffany datang dari arah belakang. Kemudian mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin dan Sunny.

" Eh! Chullie-ah, fanny-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku membenci ini semua. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Parau sungmin. ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" Menangislah Minni-ah. kau boleh menangis sekeras mungkin" mereka bertiga memeluk Sungmin. Mereka tak menyangka Sungminnya akan berubah total seperti ini.

" Minni-ah. kau harus bertahan. Aku yakin suatu saat Kyuhyun akan melunak di-"

" Aniyo. Ani... Kyuhyun akan selalu memperbudakku dirumah itu. aku akan selalu menjadi korban Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Hiks hiks" sela Sungmin pada tiffany.

" aku rasa Lee Sungmin kita butuh hiburan" Sunny melirik Tiffany dan Heechul. Lalu mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

" Chaaa~~~~~. Kajja minni-ah. kita ke Lotte World. Ku kira kita belum pernah kesana semenjak pernikahanmu dengan lelaki srigala itu. Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya disana" Heechul berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

" Ta- tapi... -"

" KAJJA LEE SUNGMIN" seru mereka bertiga. Sungmin hanya mengikuti teman temanya. Persetan dengan pulang malam. Ia memang butuh hiburan.

Sudah pukul 20.30 KST Sungmin belum menampakkan dirinya di rumah itu. Bibi juga belum kembali dari kampungnya. Di rumah itu hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Hyuna yang sedang berpelukan.

" Opaa~~ kau tahu tidak?" rujuk Hyuna manja sambil menatap kyuhyun.

" Ne? Katakan saja chagi~~~" Kyuhyun juga tak kalah manja dengan Hyuna. Ia menyenctil hidung Hyuna.

" Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi Appa dari anak kita Oppa." Kata Hyuna jujur.

" Jinjja? Mengapa kau tak mengatakan dari dulu.. Waahh.. kau memang pintar chagi" Kyuhyun memeluk Hyuna erat. Ia sangat gembira mendapat berita itu. ia akan mendjadi seorang ayah dari wanita yang ia sayangi.

" ehmm... Aku saja baru tahu tadi pagi. Oppa! Makanya akhir akhir ini aku sering mual dan pusing" manjannya lagi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Appa untuk menikahkan kita. Dan menceraikan Sungmin. Otte?" kata Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

" tapi, kau sudah melakukan itu denganSungmin. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin hamil juga, oppa?" rengeknya. Mereka kembali menonton Tv yang sempat terabaikan. Hyuna meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan lelingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun.

" tenang saja. Aku akan mengatakan pada Sungmin baik baik. Ia pasti mengerti kita" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Hyuna dan menautkan bibir mereka.

_" Apa lagi ini...?"_

" Apa lagi ini...?" Sungmin. iya! Ia baru saja pulang dari Lotte World dan langsung melihat adegan itu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun dan Hyuna yang sedang bercumbu ciuman paanas.

Sungmin menekan dadanya berat. Ia tak sanggup lagi menopang pelu yang memaksa untuk keluar. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar yang memang tempatnya dekat dengan adegan itu. Ia tak membanting pintu itu. Ia menutupnya pelan.

Lagi. Sungmin merasa sangat dipermainkan. Ia bagaikan pion di papan catur yang dengan enaknya di mainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

_Apa aku sehina itu dihadapan Kyuhyun?_

_Apa aku sangat menjijikkan di pandangannya?_

_Ia anggap apa aku ini?_

_Kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan Hyuna?_

_Kenapa ia memaksaku waktu itu?_

_Kemarin ia menodaiku._

_Sekarang ia malah bermain mulut dengan selingkuhannya._

_Cukup kyu? aku akan menurutui perkataanmu dengan Hyuna tadi . Cerai._

_Eomma, Appa? Eommonim aboji._

_Mianhee..._

" Ceriakan Aku" kata Sungmin suatu hari. Untung saja Hyuna sedang pulang.

"Kau Gila. Apa kata eomma dan appa kita. Hee! Kau ingin menghancurkan harapan mereka. TIDAK. Aku belum bisa menceraikanmu" tolak Kyuhyun mentah mentah.

" Mwo? Belum bisa menceraikanku. Pada akhirnya kau juga pasti menceraikanku, sunbae. Kau sudah memiliki Hyuna. Lalu untuk apa aku disini sunbae? Menjadi sampah? Menjadi orang yang selalu kau sakiti? Tak cukup kau menyuruhku untuk mati? Mengapa sunbae! Jelaskan padaku"

Skak. Kyuhyun berfikir berat dengan hujatan yang terus menerus di keluarkan Sungmin.

'_benar. Untuk apa aku mempertahan pernikahan ini. Untuk apa aku bertahan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia hamil. Apa dia tak memikirkan anaknya kelak. Lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Dasar gadis bodoh. Tidak. Aku tidak menceraikannya sekarang."_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang penuh amarah. Ia tahu ia tak akan hamil dengan Kyuhyun karena kejadian malam itu.

" TIDAK. Tidak sekarang Lee Sungmin" tegas Kyuhyun. lalu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang rapuh.

" TAPI KAU AKAN MENYAKITIKU TERUS MENERUS, SUNBAE. Tak PUAS kau melihat tanganku yang seperti ini. Tap PUAS kau selalu memasukkanku ke rumah sakit. Tak PUAS juga dengan aksi cumbuanmu dengan Hyuna di hadapanku. Tak PUAS juga menghajarku ataupun mengataiku. Dan tak PUAS juga KAU TELAH MENIDURIKU SECARA PAKSA MALAM ITU. HEEEE! Itu hanya sebagian kecil atas sikap yang kau ciptakan untukku Kyuhyun Sunbae. Belum sifatmu yang sok romantis dihadapan orangtua kita saat kita bersama. ITU SANGAT MENYAKITKAN SUNBAE. KAU MEMANG TAK PUANYA HATI"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Sungmin berkata demikian. Sekarang Sungmin tersimpuh di belakang Kyuhyun dengan tangisannya. Entah! Sudah berapa kali ia menangis seperti itu di hadapan Kyuhyun. tapi, ia sedikit lega mampu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun tidak 100%.

Kyuhyun belum berkutik dari posisinya. Ia mendengar tangisan Sungmin sehebat ini, ya baru sekarang.

Ia kembali mengingat saat saat dimana ia menjahati Sungmin. Pecahan cangkir itu mengenai tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menyembunyikannya dariku, dahinya juga terbentur sisi pintu. Rotan itu juga melukai dirinya. Kenapa aku begitu jahat padanya. Padahal ia selalu memberikan cintanya yang tulus padaku. Obat tidur itu. luka itu...Perlakakuanku -

" Kenapa? Sunbae tidak membunuhku sekarang. Bunuh saja aku. AKU SIAP SUNBAE. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuu" serang Sungmin Lagi. Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun tak menggubris. Lebih baik ia pergi dari sini saja. Ia tak berniat membalas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun'sPov

_ Kenapa? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?aku masih teringat kata kata Sungmin kemarin lusa._

_ 'TAPI KAU AKAN MENYAKITIKU TERUS MENERUS, SUNBAE. Tak PUAS kau melihat tanganku yang seperti ini. Tap PUAS kau selalu memasukkanku ke rumah sakit. Tak PUAS juga dengan aksi cumbuanmu dengan Hyuna di hadapanku. Tak PUAS juga menghajarku ataupun mengataiku. Dan tak PUAS juga KAU TELAH MENIDURIKU SECARA PAKSA MALAM ITU. HEEEE! Itu hanya sebagian kecil atas sikap yang kau ciptakan untukku Kyuhyun Sunbae. Belum sifatmu yang sok romantis dihadapan orangtua kita saat kita bersama. ITU SANGAT MENYAKITKAN SUNBAE. KAU MEMANG TAK PUANYA HATI'_

_ Kalimat itu. kalimat sangat menyentuh hatiku. Rasanya seperti ada hujan meteor yang tepat mengenai seluruh tubuhku. Apa sesakit ini!_

_ Aku rasa Sungmin merasakan hal yang lebih sakit. Apa aku akan menceraikannya suatu saat nanti?_

_ Tentu saja. Aku harus menceraikannya. Cho Hyuna. Aku akan menikahimu._

_ Lalu kandungan Sungmin. tunggu? Belum tentu ia hamil._

_ Ohh Tuhan! Ada apa denganku ini? Semua terasa berkecamuk difiranku._

_ Sungmin. Bersabarlah sebentar. Dan Maaf telah membuatmu kehilangan tanganmu, merasakan sakit fisik dan hati karenaku..._

_ Mianhee..._

_ Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu..._

Kyuhyun'sPov end.

Kyuhyun semakin sibuk mengurusu Hyuna yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Ia juga mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini pada orang tuanya. Sungmin semakin terlihat kurus. Pola makannya tidak teratur. Bahkan sehari saja ia bisa tidak makan. Atau hanya minum susu saja. Setelah itu, entahlah.

Ia terlihat semakin buruk.

" Huueekkk... agghhh... kenapa semual in- huek.. ommona huek. Aduhh huek" kamar mandi itu disibukkan dengan suara seperti muntahan, tapi wanita itu tak mengerluarkan apapun dari mulutnya. Hanya air saja.

" Eommaaa... huek. Kenapa ini? Hueekkk" Sungmin semakin gusar karena ia sepertinya ingin mengeluarka seluruh isi di perutnya. Tapi, Apa? Hanya cairan itu saja yang yang ia keluarkan.

" ada apa denganku?" keluh Sungmin. ia segera menghubingi Sunny. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke Kibum Uisangnim.

"Yeoboseyo.."

**" Wae minni-ah?"**

" antarkan aku kerumah sakit nee.. hari ini kuliah liburkan? Jebal Sunny-ah"

**" Ne? Kau kerumah sakit. Ada masalah lagi?"**

" Ani. Pagi tadi aku merasa sangat mual. Tapi ketika aku coba untuk memuntahkan. Tak ada apa apa yang keluar dari mulutku. Hanya air saja. Aku juga merasa pusing Sunny-ah. Apa gara gara aku jarang makan yaa!"

**" Chakkaman? Apa kau sekarang merasa - Ahh! Minni-ah. Mungkin kau hamil"**

" MWO?"

Di rumah sakit Sungmin dan Sunny menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Sungmin merasa sangat takut jika kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia hamil. Padahal ia sudah meminta cerai pada Kyuhyun. bagaimana anaknya kelak?

Itulah yang difirkan Sungmin saat ini. Tak hanya satu kali ia bergerak gelisah di kursi tunggu itu. ia menunggu di depan ruang Kibum.

" Sungmin. bisa kita bicara didalam." Kibum keluar dari ruangan dan mendapati Sungmin yang memang menunggu hasilnya.

" apa saya boleh ikut, uisangnim?" kata Sunny.

" ne? Kajja masuk"

Setelah ketiganya berada di dalam ruangan. Kibum menatap sungmin iba. Kenapa? karena Sungmin memang hamil.

" Sungmin-ah. sebenarnya saya sudah tau sejak kau menceritakan gejala gejala itu. tapi untuk hasil yang lebih akurat. Saya memeriksa anda" Kibum menghela nafasnya.

" lalu?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Tangannya menggenggam Sunny kuat kuat.

" Anda Positif hamil"

" MWOO?" kata Sunny dan Sungmin bersamaan.

" apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyuhyun. Uisangnim, Sunny-ah. aku masih ingin kuliah. Bagaimana ini?" tangis Sungmin menyeruak kembali.

" minggu depan kitakan sudah wisuda Minni-ah. Jadi kau tak perlua khawatir, ne?" hibur Sunny. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Pasti keadaan ini sangat memukul bagi Sungmin.

" Uisangnim... jangan katakan pada siapa siapa, ne? Aku .. aku-"

" Ne Sungmin. Tapi ingat kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri. Lalu, apa Bibi sudah kembali kerumah."

" Lusa katanya Bibi sudah kerumah"

' _otteohkee... nan eottohke.'_

Hari ini hari wisuda Sungmin. apa ia senang?

Tentu saja. Ia tertawa bersama orangtuanya dan mertuanya. Ada Sunny dan kerluarganya juga. Lalu Kyuhyun? dia ada disana kok.

" Waah! Anak Eomma sangat cantik ne? Ehmm eomma bangga pada minni." Kata ibu Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin.

" eommonim bisa saja."

Kyuhyun juga tersenyum melihat kejadian ini. Cantik dan Manis. Itulah yang difikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Kajja kita berfoto. Eomma sudah membawa tukang foto kesini. Sunny-ah kajja mendekat" ajak ibu Sungmin.

" apa Eomma dan Appa Sunny juga boleh ikut?" ucap Sunny sambil menyempil diantara orangtuanya yang sedang tersenyum.

" Ohh Ne. Mianhee. Aku melupakan kalian. Kajja kita foto bersama?" Mereka semua membentuk 1 shaf untuk berfoto.

" Chakkaman?" Kini ayah Kyuhyun yang berbicara.

" Yaa! Yeobo, padahal aku sudah siap ini?" keluh ibu Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie-ah. kenapa kau dipojok sana. Harusnya kau di tengah bersama Sungmin"

Sungmin gugup bukan main. Ia memandang Sunny yang ada disampingnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. " Sunny-ahhh" bisik Sungmin.

" Ah, tidak perlu aboji. Aku bersama Sunny saja" elak Sungmin. kyuhyun yang akan menggerakkan kakinya untuk menuju Sungmin, mengurungkannya kembali. Senyuman yang sempat ia selipkan, kini telah tidak terganti dengan kekecewaan karena tolakkan Sungmin.

Semua menatap Sungmin secara tiba tiba. Kenapa? Apa mereka bertengkar? Itulah yang terfikirkan.

" Yaa! Minni-ah. Apa kalian bertengkar?" sergah ayah Sungmin.

" Aniya appa, hanya saja-"

" Gwenchanna aboji. Saya disini saja" kini Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Sok sekali dia.

" Ani. Kau harus disamping Sungmin" Ibu Kyuhyun menarik kyuhyun agar berdekatan dengan sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menggerser dirinnya. Ia menggenggam lengan Sunny.

" minni-ah. rileks saja" hibur Sunny.

" Nah, begini lebih enak dipandang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat cocokkan, yeobo?" Ibu Sunny menimpali. " Ne, kalian berdua serasi" tambah ayah Sunny.

" Eh.. jusunghamnida tuan tuan dan Nyonya Nyonya. Kita jadi foto atau tidak" mungkin tukang foto itu mulai geram dengan subjek yang akan ia foto.

" Jadilah. Ahjusii ini bagaimana?" ucap Sunny.

1 2 3. Cepret. 1 2 3 cepret. 1 2 3 cepret.

Entah berapa kali kamera itu menjepret. Muali dari foto bersama. Foto perkeluarga. Foto kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kenapa mereka bisa foto bersama. Tentu saja paksaan dari para tetua tetua itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai dirumah. Serta orangtua Kyuhyun. lalu dimana orangtua Sungmin. orangtua Sungmin sudah pergi ke Hongkong sejak mereka pulang tadi. Karena adik Sungmin – Sungjin – sedang ingin dijenguk. Manja sekali adiknya.

" haahh... kalian datang juga" solot hyuna. Ia tak menyadari bahwa disana ada orangtua Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, yeoja itu siapa?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk di sofa ruangtamu.

" permisi omonim. Saya ambilkan minum dulu, ne?" Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi. Ia memilih untuk kedapur. Bibi juga sudah datang beberapa hari yang lalu.

" ah, ne Minni.- siapa kau?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini ia menanyakan pada hyuna.

" ehhmm... saya, saya. Itu-" Hyuna tak tau harus berkata apa. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu langsung merangkul Hyuna.

" Dia kekasihku. Dan sekarang sedang mengandung anakku, eomma appa. Mianhee" Kyuhyun menguatkan perasaanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

" YAA! JANGAN BERCANDA CHO KYUHYUN. KAU-KAU. ARGHHH. ANAK KURANG AJAR" amarah ayah Kyuhyun tak terbendung lagi. Eommanya yang mendengar pengakuan itu langsung shock. Memegangi sebelah kepalanya.

" Mianhee appa. Aku tidak sedang bercanda Appa. Aku jujur. Hyuna kekasihku. Sungmin sudah mengetahuinya. Selama ini aku tak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya menyayangi Hyuna. Lalu keharmonisan yang kami perlihatkan itu semua hanya rekayasa. Dan sekarang memang benar Hyuna sedang mengandung anakku"

PRAANKK...

Sungmin menjatuhkan berbagai macam minuman di nampan yang ia bawa. Matanya terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. sekarang semua mata terarah padanya.

" Ahh.. mianhee, aku akan menggantinya eomonim aboji, Mianhee. Aku kedapur dulu untuk mengembil pel. Kalian lanjutkan lagi." Sungmin segera pergi kedapur. Tak dipungkiri ia sudah menagis.

Eomma Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin." Minnia-ah. bunuh eomma sekarang. Eomma tak mampu mendidik anak eomma" ibu Kyuhyun menangis. Dan Sungmin hanya menahan tangisannya. Jika disitu tak ada siapa siapa. Maka ia bersumpah, akan menangis sekeras kerasnya memohon kepada tuhan agar segera mencabut nyawanya. Sekarang juga.

" Eommonim..." Sungmin membalas pelukkan Eommonimnya. Ia sedikit terisak tapi ia mencoba untuk menepisya.

" LIHAT PERBUATANMU CHO KYUHYUN. LIHAT! KAU TEGA MANGHANCURKAN KELUARGAMU SENDIRI. APPA SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT KECEWA TERHADAPMU"

" Huek... eommonim... huek... woekkk" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kannanya ia gunakan untuk memegang perutnya. ( jangan lupa kalau tangan Minni yang kanan cacat. #mian )

" minni-ah gwenchanna?"

" Eommonim,, huek... huke uhuk.. uhuk.. huek"

Ayah Kyuhyun tak menggubris Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

" Miinii-ah..."

Sekarang Ibu Kyuhyun, Bibi Myung Soo dan Sungmin berada di kamar Sungmin. sedangkan Sungmin di toilet, ia menolak untuk ditemani Bibi dan Eommonim. Sedangkan ayah Kyhyun, Kyuhyun dan Hyuna berada diruang tamu untuk meluruskan masalah ini.

" Nyonya besar. Sebarnya Nyonya Sungmin sedangkan hamil muda. Kandungannya baru berusia 1 minggu." Jujur bibi Myung Soo.

" MWO? Bibi kenapa tak bilang. Arggg... masalah ini membuatku ingin mati, Bi. Kyuhyun menghamili selingkuhannya dan ia juga menghamili Sungmin" Ibu Kyuhyun kembali menumpahkan tangisnya pada Bibi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Sungmin dengan wajah yang pucat. Baju wisudanya masih bertengger rapi di tubuhnya.

" Minnia-ah..."

" Nonya..." Bibi dan eommonim menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih tangan Eommonimnya.

" kenapa kau tak pernah cerita Min. Kau hamilkan? Mengapa? Apa Kyuhyun tau?" Eommonim menuntun Sungmin kekasur empuknya'

" eommonim tau? Tapi-"

" Bibi Myung Soo yang memberitahu"

" apa Minni akan diceriakan Kyuhyun eommonim. Minni takut.. hiks hiks hiks"

" Minni-ah kau harus bertahan. Sini sini, peluk eommnim"

Sungmin memeluk ibu Kyuhyun kuat kuat. Sedang Bibi juga ikut menangis. ibu kyuhyun meminta penjelasan dari ini semua. Namun, Sungmin tak kuasa menceritakannya. Alhasil Bibi yang menceritakan semuanya.

Awal Musin Panas.  
>Gereja itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa kerabat dan orang saja. orangtua Kyuhyun dan orangtua Sungmin serta Sunny yang senantiasa menenangkan Sungmin.<p>

Ya! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hyuna dan Kyuhyun. ada pihak yang terskiti disini ada juga pihak yang berbahagia.

Sungmin bersama orangtuanya berada disisi kanan Kyuhyun sebagai istri pertama dan Hyuna yang berada didepan Kyuhyun. Sunny selalu memandangi sahabatnya. Ia tau kalau Sungmin tak sekuat saat ini. Hatinya pasti sedang menjerit keras.

" minni-ah! kau anak yang hebat. Eomma sangat bangga padamu"

" eomma,,,,,"

" Sungmin peluk eomma, sayang" Ia tak kuat menahan peluhnya. Sungmin sangat cantik menggunakan dress putih. Dan seperti biasa ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di mantel yang dirancang khusus untuk acara macam ini.

" Sungmin. mianhee, uljimma" kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih memeluk ibunya.

" Lakukan Kyuhyun. sungmin akan baik baik saja" ayah Sungmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

" aboji, eommonim jeongmal mianhamnida"

" Kyuhyun jangan lupa rawat kedua istrimu. Kau harus bisa adil" ucap ayah Sungmin bijaksana.

" sekarang aku titipkan Sungmi padamu. Jangan sakiti dia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena aboji tak segan segan untuk membawamu ke penjara" ancam ayah Sungmin. sungmin mulai melepas pelukkan pada ibunya.

" ne aboji saya berjanji"

Sekarang ayah dan ibu sungmiin sudah turun dari altar itu. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Sungmin agar mendekat. Ia masih sesenggukan. Tapi tetap cantik.

" apa kalian sudah siap. Disini tak ada yang keberatan" suara pak tua itu memecah gedung.

Janji sudah terucap. Hyuna sah menjadi istri kedua kyuhyun.

Sungmin'sPov.

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Tak kusangka hari ini akan terjadi padaku. Kyuhyun sah menjadi istri Hyuna, ya! Aku memang tidak diceraikan karena Kyuhyun tau jika aku hamil.

Aku menahan perih di hatiku. Siapa yang mau di madu? Bahkan, mereka sudah merencakan untuk bulan madu. Sedangkan, aku! Hah! Apa? Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padaku saja tidak. Hanya Aku yang sudah berkali kali menyucapkannya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tak rela menerima kenyataan ini. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku cacat, aku menjadi orang yang menyialkan bagi Kyuhyun. aku hanya pengganggunya dengan Hyuna. Serasa mau pecah hati ini.

Sekarang aku sedang 1 mobil dengan Sunny. Orangtuaku sudah pulang. Kenapa aku bisa bersama Sunny. Karena, aku yang meminta sendiri. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Kyuhyun dan Hyuna entah kemana. Aku terlalu bergelut dengan rasa sakit yang terus ditorehkan Kyuhyun padaku. Aku kehilangan tanganku karena Kyuhyun. aku memiliki bekas luka di pahaku karena pukulan rotan Kyuhyun yang sangat keras. Aku memiliki lubang yang sangat besar di hatiku itu karena Kyuhyun. Dan karena Kyuhyun aku bertahan.

" Minni-ah. kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?" kata Sunny. Ia memandangku khawatir. Aku sedang duduk disampingnya. Aku belum mengganti bajuku. Masih sama ketika aku menjadi saksi istri pertama dari Kyuhyun

" Aku yakin. Aku sudah tak kuat berada disampingnya, Sunny-ah? dan pasti Hyuna akan sering menghujamku?" kataku mengingat sikap Hyuna yang tak ingin berteman padaku.

" jika hari itu tiba, jangan lupa hubungi aku, ne?"

" ne. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Sunny." Kataku. Aku melihat dan Sunny segera masuk ke bangunan besar itu. Aku dan Sunny turun dari mobil. Tepat sekali, hari ini Kibum uisangnim tak ada jam jaga. Jadi aku bisa kesana. Untuk apa? Perhatikan.

" Annyeonghaseyo uisangnim. ini Sunny dan sungmin"

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Kibum uisangnim sudah membukakan pintu untuk kami. Aku dan Sunny memang kerumahnya, kami sudah memilki janji sebelumnya.

" kalian sudah Sungmin. kau sangat cantik. Kyuhyun memang lelaki bodoh yang menyiakan istri sebaik dan semanis Sungmin. Kajja masuk?" katanya.

" gamsahamnida uisangnim"

Aku dan Sunny segera masuk rumahnya. Tak kaget jika dokter muda berprestasi seperti kibum uisangnim ini memiliki rumah yang besar seperti rumahku dan Kyuhyun. ani! Maksutku rumah Kyuhyun dan Hyuna.

" Uisangnim. Sepertinya saya harus ikut dengan Ryeowook uisangnim. saya kira keputusan ini sudah bulat." Kataku penuh keyakinan. Tapi, entah! Kedua orang yang berada di sampingku ini sepertinya menyangkal keputusanku.

" sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu setuju dengan kamu, Min. Tapi, itu keputusanmu jadi kamu juga harus mempertanggungjawbkannya. Baiklah aku telfon Ryeowook dulu. Berarti kita harus menunggu sampai kau melahirkan baru berangkat?"

" Ne, uisangnim"

Dan... bla bla bla...

Jadi begini, akan kujelaskan. Aku akan pergi ke Paris setelah aku melahirkan. Aku akan meninggalkan aegyeku di korea. Aku tak ingin melilhat bayiku malu memiliki eomma yang cacat sepertiku. Aku akan menitipkannya pada Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Sedangkan aku di paris, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku ke bidang seni lukis. Ku dengar disana sangat bagus sekolah melukisnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku? Aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku dan menemui anakku.

Aku, Lee Sungmin. Jujur. Tak bisa jika melupakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Saeranghae Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah di depan rumah sekarang. Rasanya kaki sangat berat untuk menginjak kakiku di rumah yang sudah kutempati beberapa bulan ini. Rumah yang enjadi saksi kekerasan Kyuhyun padaku.

" Nyonya, tidak masuk?" eh! Kukira siapa ternyata pak satpam. Menganggetkan saja.

" Ah! Ne,. Hanya - itu" aku tidak bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Nyonya, anda sunnguh menawan hari ini. Begitu cantik. Ehm.. tuan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Hyuna sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tuan Kyuhyun juga sempaat menanyakan anda tadi. Lebih baik Nyonya masuk. Saya khawatir nanti tuan mar-"

" Ah, ne. Saya akan segera masuk Pak." Aku tau yang akan dikatakan pak satpam itu. dan aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku segera masuk saja. Dan untuk pujiannya, Terimakasih pak. Kyuhyun saja belum memujiku. Aihss... dia tak akan memujiku. Dia hanya akting jika sedang berbaik padaku.

Aku masih menggunakan gaun sial ini. Entah, aku mengatakan sial. Tapi, aku sangat nyaman mengenakannya.

Perlahan kubuka pintu bercat putih itu. Huh! Tak ada siapa siapa.

Tetap santai dan mencoba tidak terlihat sedih. Aku berjalan perlahan, aku mencoba agar pandanganku tetap kedepan. Aku tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Tak ada senyuman hari ini. Bagiku, aaarrghhh... aku sangat sangat.. .. MENYAKITKAN.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dan...

" Min dari mana saja? Sudah 4 jam kau tidak di rumah. Ini sudah mau petang?" Kyuhyun. lelaki itu, tumben tidak membentak. Aku tak mampu memungkiri bahwa air mataku sudah mengalir. Aku tak mampu menghadapnya. Hati ini, terlalu banyak menuai luka karenanya.

" Min, Gwenchanna. Kau menangis?" kyuhyun memegang pundakku namun cepat cepat aku menjawabnya. Sedikit mengehela nafas dan berbicara.

" Nan gwe—ehm. Gwenchanna. Aku masuk dulu, sunbae. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Permisi sunbae?" aku langsung saja masuk ke kamar. Menutupi pintu dan menguncinya. Aku menangis dalam diamku.

" Sungmin-" itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya sebelum aku masuk. Tapi aku tak menggubris. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada pintu dan terduduk disana. Kurasa Kyuhyun juga sudah pergi. Syukurlah. Lebih baik begini untuk sementara.

Sekarang mendengar suaranya saja aku tak mampu. Apalagi bertemu denganya! Apa jadinya aku.

Aku merasa pintu kamarku di ketuk.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"_Nyonya, apa Nyonya didalam?"_ itulah Bibi Myung Soo. Selalu kesini jika aku sedang menangis. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan segera membuka pintu.

" Nyonya, maaf mengganggu. Bibi hanya -"

" BIBI ... Huhuhuhu hiks hiks..." aku langsung menghambur ke Bibi Myung Soo. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Bibi Myung Soo juga membalas pelukanku. Bibi juga membelai punggungku. Kurasa beliau juga ikut menangis.

Bibi melepas pelukan kami. Aku masih sesenggukan dan benar, bibi juga menangis.

" Bibi, aku... aku. Aku tak bisa lagi Bi... hiks hiks.. Aku ..."

" Nyonya sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Nyonya adalah gadis yang hebat. Sekarang Nyonya jangan menangis lagi yaa. Bibi nanti juga ikut menangis. Oh iya, tadi Bibi memasak risol dan membuat eskrim pandan kesukaan Nyonya. Setelah itu Nyonya minum susu untuk ibu hamil ne. Apa Nyonya mau?" katanya ceria. Bibi juga menghapus air mataku. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Tapi, kesedihan masih mendominasiku.

" Ne, Bi aku mau. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu suka susu."

" kalau Susu buatan bibi. Nyonya pasti mau. Bibi jamin" Bibi Myung Soo memang sangat mengerti aku melebihi Kyuhyun.

" ehm. Akan ku coba"

" sekarang nyonya ganti dulu. Atau begini saja, Nyonya sangat cantik" pujinya. Dan lagi, bukan Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya. Ah! sudahlah Lee Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mendapat pujian dari Kyuhyun. itu hanya mimpi. Ingat hanya MIMPI.

" Nyonya, gwenchanna?" Bibi Myung Soo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ia tahu kalau sedang melamun.

" Ah! gwenchanna. Kajja Bi. Ohh... chakkaman. Aku mau ganti dulu."

" ne Nyonya.

Hari sudah malam. Aku sekarang berada dikamar Bibi myung Soo. Beliau menina bobokan aku. Ketika aku mau tidur seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar ini.

"_ Bi, apa Sungmin ada didalam. Ini aku, Kyuhyun"_

Deg...

Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar. Untuk apa ia mencariku. Segera aku menutup kembali mataku rapat rapat. Aku merasa Bibi Myung Soo sedikit mengintipku. Aku membelakangi Bibi Myung Soo, dan bibi Myung Soo membelai rambutku. – bayangin sendiri ya-

Aku tahu Bibi akan membuka pintu.

Cklek..

" bi, Sungmin eodisseo?" kata Kyuhyun.

" Mianhemnida tuan. Sepertinya Nyonya sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Apa tuan ada perlu, biar saya sampaikan pada nyonya" jawab Bibi Myung Soo. Aku menghela nafasku panjang.

" Bilangkan pada Sungmin Bibi, besok sore aku dan Hyuna akan berangkat ke China untuk bulan madu. Jaga Sungmin ya bi. Aku akan segera pulang."

APA! Jadi planning itu nyata. Aku belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti Hyuna. Aku memang sangat berbeda dengan Hyuna. Gadis itu selalu mendapat kelembutan dan kenyamanan dari Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan aku. kekerasan, caci maki, dan apalah itu. Apa ini nyata? Sunggu! Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau masih merawat nyawaku.

" Ne Tuan"

" Sungmin, kuharap kau bisa mendengarku. Jaljayo"

DEG.

Lagi, aku membuka mataku. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu padaku. Kenapa baru sekarang? Apa ini hanya hiburannya saja. Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan cinta padaku.

Hey! Lee Sungmin. sudahlah jangan berharap lebih dari Kyuhyun. Dan aku sangat senang ia mengucapkan kata kata itu padaku.

Nado Jaljayo, Kyuhyun sunbae. Bisikku dalam hati.

Sungmin'spov end

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Sungmin membantu bibi myung Soo memasak di dapur. Yaa, walaupun sebagian besar yang mengerjakan bibi. Tapi, setidaknya Sungmin bisa mengambil ini itu yang dibutuhkan Bibi Myung Soo.

" Bibi, aku capek. Aku istirahat yaa. Huh..."

" iya Nyonya"

" kalau masakkanya udah jadi panggil aku. Jangan dihabisin"

" kalau Bibi menolak"

" ihhh... Bibi. Pokoknya jangan dihabisin. Aku yang menghabiskan semuanya" kata Sungmin sambil cemberut dan menyilangkan tangan.

" Nyonya nyonya"

" apaan sih bi. Nggak lucu. Tau ah! aku mau ke kamar dulu. Ingat jangan dihabisin" Sungmin langsung pergi dari dapur sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

Bibi Myung Soo terkikik melihatnya" dasar ibu hamil. Sesitif sekali"

Gerutunya.

Namun, tak lama lagi Sungmin kembali kedapur. Raut wajahnya masih sama.

" nggak jadi ah bi. Aku mau disini aja" omelnya sambil duduk di kursi ruang makan. Memang ruang makandapur sengaja tak diberi skat.

" Nyonya ini. Iya iya... jangan cemberut donk" goda Bibi Myung Soo.

" Nggak lucu Bi" kata Sungmin lagi.

" Oh ya Bi. Aku bantu nata piring piring yaa" kali ini raut wajahnya ceria. Tak semurung tadi. Bibi hanya terkekeh mendapati Nyonyanya yang sudah berganti mood itu.

Sungminpun menata piring – piring dan gelas gelas di meja makan. Bibi juga sudah menata makanannya. Dan selesai.

Tepat saat itu juga Hyuna dan Kyuhyun datang. Hyuna bergelayut ria di lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menunduk. Ia tak mau terlihat gugup.

Kyuhyun dan Hyuna duduk berdampingan dan bibi myung soo menyilahkan makan.

" Min. Kau tidak ikut makan" kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat Sungmin.

" tidak. Sunbae saja. Oh iya bi aku ke samping dulu. Aku mau melihat keadaan melatiku" Sungmin langsung melenggang pergitak memperhatikan bagaimana kyuhyun menatapnya.

" Oppa, ayo kita makan"

_Nae mamsoge ojig neo ne mamsoge ojig na  
>Seoro dalmaganeun moseubi sarange bbajyeo ittdaneun geot<br>Gateun haneul dareun got urin jamsi ddeoreojyeo  
>Jigeum isungan yeongwonhi itjimalgo gioghae<em>

Sungmin bersenandung riang sambil menyirami bunga melati yang ia tanam beberapa hari ini. Ia sengaja menanamnya, agar saat 'hari itu tiba' ia memiliki peninggalan untuk rumah ini.

Sungmin tersenyum ria dan menari bersama kupu kupu. Seandainya ada Kyuhyun disini.

" Min, sejak kapan kau memiliki bunga melati!" Sungmin terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah mendapati kyuhyun berada di belakangnya.

" su-sunbae ada apa kemari?" beginilah Sungmin yang selalu gugup saat bertemu Kyuhyun. kyuhyun semakin mendekati Sungmin tapi Sungmin terus menjaga jaraknya dengan kyuhyun.

" Tadi, setelah makan aku langsung kesini. Kata Bibi menanam Bunga melati disamping rumah. Tapi ini, makan dulu, setelah itu lanjutkan menyiram bunganya" kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan nampan berisi 1 porsi makanan untuk Sungmin dan Susu untuk ibu hamil.

" Su-sunbae, kenapa-" Sungmin semakin menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun. ia berfikir ' _ apa itu benar? Benarkah itu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak salah lihatkan? Kenapa jadi sebaik itu. Atau jangan jangan makanan dan minuman itu sudah bercampur dengan racun. Tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan memakannya._' Bergitulah fikir Sungmin.

" Min, Gwenchanna? Hey, kenapa diam?" Kyuhyun yang melihat tak ada respon dari Sungmin langsung meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengajak duduk di sisi taman. Sungmin masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, ia juga tak sadar jika yang menggandengnya Kyuhyun.

" Min? Wae? Jika ada apa apa bilang saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Eh! Sunb-sunbae itu. yaa,,,, aku harus ke dalam dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan." Kilahnya. Sungmin langsung beranjak dari kursi itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih heran dengan Sungmin.

" Min, mianhee" gumamnya. Ia menatap makanan yang rencananya ia berikan pada Sungmin. Tapi, sepertinya sia sia. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tak habis fikir kalau Sungmin akan menolak makanannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun berlama lama di taman samping, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kerumah saja. Wajahnhya terlihat kucal sekali. Kecewa. Tentu saja.

Ia akan mengembalikan nampan itu di dapur. Tapi, ia menghentikan langkahnya manakala ia mendengar sebuah percakapan kecil dari kedua istrinya.

" oke Lee Sungmin. Kau memang pandai beralasan. Sekarang terserah kau saja" ucap Hyuna ketus. Ia sedikit mendorong Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. '_ sebenarnya ada apa mereka?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

" Aku benar benar tak tau Hyuna. Aku bahkan tak ada niat untuk mengambil subnae darimu. Aku tau Kyuhyun sunbae lebih mencintaimu daripada aku. Dan Kyuhyun sunbae juga tak akan pernah mencintaiku Hyuna. Sunbae sendiri-"

" Halah, penjilat. Ternyata lidahmu memiliki senjata berkilah ya!. Hey, Lee Sungmin. sekali lagi kau mendekati Kyuhyun. Bayimu, MATI" ancam Hyuna menyela Sungmin.

Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun. ia hanya diam dibalik dinding persembunyiannya. Sengaja ia membiarkan seperti itu. ia juga tak keberatan Hyuna berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin. Entah, ia tak tau sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ia simpan untuk Sungmin.

Ia sangat iba melihat keadaan Sungmin. Tapi, ia juga tak masalah dengan sifat Hyuna yang menghakimi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya, mendengar salah satu dari mereka akan keluar. Dan Hyunalah yan keluar dengan angkuhnya. Tersisa Sungmin yang menagis diam diam.

" Hiks Hiks, apa penderitaanku akan di mulai lagi. Eomma? Jebal, Minni takut" katanya di sela tangisnya.

Kyuhyun hendak menenangkan Sungmin. Tapi, ia urungkan manakala sungmin juga akan keluar dari dapur. Masih dengan menangis.

' _apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum aku datang tadi. Apa sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin'_

Sejak pagi tadi Sungmin tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Dan itu membuat Bibi Myung Soo iba. Di tambah Sungmin yang belum makan. Bibi Myung Soo hendak kekamar Sungmin, namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Bi, biar aku saja" katanya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Bibi, Kyuhyun mengambil alih nampan itu dan pergi ke kamar Sungmin.

Di ketuknya pintu berwarna putih itu.

" Min? Ini sudah sore. Kau makan dulu ya?" tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. kyuhyun masih mencobanya.

" Min, kasian bayi kita, kalau kau kekurangan nutrisi nant-"

" terimakasih Sunbae." Sungmin tak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya jika Kyuhyun berlama lama berada di didepan kamarnya. Ia masih ingat jelas ancaman dari Hyuna.

Sungmin menerima nampan itu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya cepar cepat. Kyuhyun yang ingin masuk, tak sempat masuk. Karena pintu sudah tertutup. Tak ada senyuman Sungmin seperti biasanya.

'_ min kau kenapa?'_ batinnya.

" Oppa, kenapa kau disini. Aku ingin jalan jalan" rengek Hyuna.

" apa kita mengajak Sungmin. Agar kalian tidak setres berada di rumah"

" tidak perlu Oppa. Kapan kapan saja"

" tapi Chagi -"

" Ayolah oppa"

Lagi, Sungmin menangis mendapati percakapan yang berada di depan kamarnya. Ia hanya memandangi makanan yang ia taruh di atas mejanya. Tak sedikitpun niat untuk memakannya.

Tok tok tok...

" Nyonya ini Bibi" Bibi Myung Soo masuk begitu sajaj, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu, Sungmin sendiri yang menyuruh Bibi Myung Soo, jika ingin bertamu di kamarnya tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. jikapun, pintu terkunci. Bibi Myung Soo bisa masuk memakai duplikat kunci kamar itu.

" Nyonya makan dulu ya?" bujuk Bibi Myung Soo. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Bibi suapi?" tawarnya lagi. Dan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Nyonya sayang dengan bayi yang ada di dalam sini kan?" kata Bibi Myung Soo sambil memegangi perut Sungmin. Dan Sungmin meangguk yakin.

" Kalau begitu Nyonya harus makan. Nyonya tidak ingin aegye Nyonya kelaparankan?" Sungmin menatap Bibi Myung Soo dan ia menyetujui untuk makan.

" Nah, sekarang Bibi suapi ya?"

" Tapi ada syaratnya?"

" Ne?"

" Aku ingin ke taman, melihat melatiku"

Bibi Myung Soo hanya mengangguk setuju. Sungmin sedikit manja, ia juga terlihat sensitif, kadang kadang moodnya juga berubah dengan cepat.

Sungmin dan Bibi Myung Soo duduk di kursi putih panjang yang berada di pojokkan taman kecil samping rumah. Sebenarnya taman itu tidak akan tercipta jika bukan Sungmin yang membuat. Ada berbagai macam bunga yang tertanam disana, tapi yang mendominasi adalah bunga melatinya.

Sungmin mengunyah makanan yang disuapi Bibi Myung Soo dengan hikmat. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmatinya " Bi, katanya Kyuhyun sunbae dan Hyuna berangkatnya sore ini, kenapa belum siap siap?" katanya sambil mengunyah makanan yang masih berada di mulutnya.

" Tuan Kyuhyun membatalkannya, Nyonya. Entah, Bibi juga kurang tau alasannya. Tapi, tadi Tuan berbicara seperti itu di telfon."

Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas mengunyahnya. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna, tak ayal Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Ada perasaan senang karena ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Ada juga perasaan sedih karena ia harus mendapat kecaman dari Hyuna.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi besi itu. " Kenapa Nyonya? Seharusnya Nyonya bahagia bukan? Berarti Nyonya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Tuan Kyuhyun?" kata Bibi Myung Soo sambil menyuapi Sungmin.

" Bukan begitu Bi. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi bulan bulanannya Hyuna jika bulan madu mereka batal. Bibi taukan?" Sungmin melahap suapan dari Bibi Myung Soo.

Tak disadari makanan yang tadinya memenuhi piring pink Sungmin kini sudah habis entah kemana. Bibi Myung Soo menaruh piring kosong itu di sampingnya dan memberikan segelas susu pada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menerimanya dan segera meminumnya. Dan seketika gelas itu tak berisi cairan kental berwarna putih.

" Bagaimana? Susunya enakkan, Nyonya? Bahkan makanannya sudah habis. Nyonya hebat" puji Bibi Myung Soo sambil menunjukkan piring yang sudah kosong bekas makan Sungmin.

" Tapi, aku masih lapar Bi. Bisa Bibi ambilkan 1 piring lagi?"

" Wah! Ternyata sekarang seorang Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi ratu makan ya"

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sunny yang berjalan keraarah mereka. Sungmin sedikit malu. " Yaa! Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

" Baru saja datang. Sebenarnya Bibi juga sudah tau, aku saja yang melarangnya. Sana agak geser!" kata Sunny sambil menyuruh Sungmin sedikit bergeser. " Sudah Bi, biar aku yang mengurus Sungmin. Bisa ambilkan makanan untuknya sekarang"

Bibi Myung Soo menundukkan badan sebentar dan pergi untuk mengambil makanan kedua untuk Sungmin.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

" Hanya melihat keadaanmu saja. Bagaimana? Apa ada maslah baru? Sepertinya ada?"

" Bahkan kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya" jawab Sungmin lesu.

" Hah! Jinjja! Memangnya ada?"

" Seperti yang kau katakan tadi"

" Kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku, Minni-ah.

" Nyonya ini makanannya"

" Ck, wanita itu benar benar tidak tau diuntung ya.. Apa aku harus menghajarnya Minni. Jangan mau dibegitukan. Bi, seharusnya Bibi menghubungiku tadi, jadi biar ku bantai sekalian" umpatnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Sungimin dan Bibi Myung Soo.

" Saya tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah berada di lingkupnya Nyonya Hyuna. Dia sangat angkuh" balas Bibi Myung Soo yang masih setia mnyuapi Sungmin.

" Aku tidak habis fikir, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mencintai orang seperti itu. lihat saja, suatu saat jika waktu itu sudah tiba. Akan ku pastikan Kyuhyun akan mencarimu, Minni"

" Hah! Jadi, Nyonya akan berangkat ke Paris bersama Ryeowook uisangnim?" Bibi Myung Soo memang sudah mengetahui rencana Sungmin. Tapi, tentang deal atau tidaknya ia belum tau.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Bibi.

" Nyonya... Bagaimana nasib Bibi jika tidak ada Nyonya. Selama ini Bibi bertahan karena Nyonya. Jangan pergi ya Nyonya"

" Tidak, Bi. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan menggantikanku dengan bayiku Bi. Bibi harus merawatnya ya. Dan jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali kita bertiga dan kedua dokter itu"

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya mereka tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sungmin yang sepihak itu. Tapi, biarlah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Selama menjadi istri Kyuhyun ia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari suaminya. Belum lagi sekarang Hyuna yang sudah menjadi istri kedua Kyuhyun.

" Min, mau jalan jalan bersamaku. Bibi juga boleh ikut kok" Sunny menarik tangan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin masih terduduk menatap Bibi.

" Saya harus disini, aggasi. Nanti jika Tuan Kyuhyun datang dan saya tidak ada, pasti Tuan akan marah marah"

" Kalau begitu, Bibi hati hati ya, aku sama Sungmin mau pergi dulu. Kasian jika ibu hamil harus tertekan seperti ini." Sunny menarik tanga Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa berdiri mengikuti Sunny.

Bibi Myung Soo hanya tertawa kecil melihat pasang sahabat itu. Kemudian ia kembali masuk ke rumah.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Sunny sudah bersiap untuk jalan jalan.

" Min, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

" Terserah saja. Ketaman juga bisa, kan kalau menjelang malam begini bagus."

Sungmin menyeruput teh hangat yang ia pesan dengan Sunny tadi. Sunny sendiri yang melarang Sungmin untuk meminum minuman yang dingin. Mereka sekarang berada ditaman kota. Suasana cukup ramai malam ini. Mereka duduk di kursi bawah pohon sakura yang mulai berbunga.

Sunny mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengajak Sungmin untuk berfoto." Kajja, Min. Kita berfoto, aku ingin membuat kenangan terindah bersamamu sebelum kau pergi"

Ckrek ...

Sungmin agak merebut ponsel Sunny dan melihat hasil foto dari sahabatnya itu. " Kau sangat lucu, Min"

" Kau juga. Lihat ada bunga sakura di rambutmu... hahahaha" Sungmin menunjukan kelopak bunga sakura yang menyangkut di poni Sunny.

" Ini lucu min. Lagi lagi"

Mereka tertawa cukup lama. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Sungmin yang menyadari pertama. Saat itu Bibi Myung Soo mengiriminya pesan bahwsa ia dicari oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunjukkan pesan itu pada Sunny. " Sunny, baca ini. Apa Kyuhyun sunbae akan menghajarku karena belum pulang di jam yang sudah larut ini?"

Sunny menerima ponsel Sungmin " Tidak. Aku pastikan aku yang akan mengurusinya. Aku tak akan membiarkan sahabatku yang sedang berbadan dua ini mendapat kekerasan. Bahkan, jika hal itu terjadi, aku rela mengganti posisimu sebagai pihak yang dihajar, Min"

Sungmin memeluk Sunny, ia terharu mendengar penuturan Sunny tadi. Sunny juga membalas pelukan Sungmin. Ia mendengar bahwa Sungmin sedang menangis, belum lagi getaran pundak Sungmin, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Sungmin sedang menangis sekarang.

" Kita pulang, aku berjanji tidak akan ada apa apa"

Sunny memakirkan mobilnya tepat berada di depan rumah mewah itu. Ia melihat raut keraguan dari wajah Sungmin. " Minni, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam ya? Sampai kau tidur" Sungmin mengiyakan Sunny. Ia turun dari mobil disertai Sunny. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sunny merangkul Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya manakala mereka sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah." Waeyo, min?" tanya Sunny.

" Aku tidak yakin jika kita bisa selamat. Lebih baik kau pulang saja Sunny. Biar aku yang dimarahi Kyuhyun dan Hyuna ya" elak Sungmin.

" Ani, aku akan mengantarmu seperti kataku tadi. Sekarang diam dan menurutlah"

Sunny membuka pintu dengan santainya, sedangkan Sungmin yang berada di rangkulan Sunny hanya diam, menekuk kepalanya dan menuruti Sunny.

" Nyonya sudah pulang! Bibi sangat khawatir, Apa nyonya Sungmin sudah merasa bahagia sekarang?" Bibi Myung Soo datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa segelas Susu yang sudah dipastikan susu itu untuk Sungmin.

" Dia sangat senang Bi. Bahkan kami tadi berfoto – foto di taman. Aku tau yang ada di fikiran Sungmin!" kata Sunny sambil membawa Sungmin duduk di ruang TV.

Sungmin mendelik menatap Sunny " Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

" Aku tau, kau pasti berharap jika hal itu dilakukan oleh Kyuhyunkan, hayoo mengaku saja!" tebak Sunny pada Sungmin. Bibi Myung Soo hanya terkikik kecil melihatnya, belum lagi pipi Sungmin yang sudah memerah sempurna. " Ck, Bahkan pipimu sudah seperti buah apel"

Sungmin mengelak dan menutupi pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. " Tidak, pipiku tidak semerah itu"

" Nah, sekarang Nyonya harus minum susu dulu. Susu buatan Bibi enakan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian ia menerima Susu dari Bibi dan meneguknya sampai habis." Ini Bi, sudah habis. Besok pagi buatkan lagi ya Bi?"

" Baik Nyonya"

Sunny melihat keatas, lebih tepatnya balkon depan kamar Kyuhyun. Kemana orang itu. " Eh! Bi. Ngomong ngomong kemana si Hyuna dan Kyuhyun jelek itu?" tanya Sunny frontal. Lantas Sungmin menyenggol tangan Sunny.

" Ah! Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuna sedang keluar, sejak tadi belum pulang."

" Lalu, tadi Kenapa Kyuhyun menanyakan Sungmin. Kkukira ia sudah pulang." Jawab Sunny.

" Tadi hanya lewat elefon saja, aggashi"

Sunny hanya meng-ohkan saja. Kemudian Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

" Kemana Min?" tanya Sunny melihat Sungmin yang berjalan menuju dapur.

" Aku ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Sebelum ia pulang dan sebelum ia memarahiku" jawabnya disusul dengan Bibi Myung Soo yang berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

" Aku ikut"

Tak lama setelah itu pintu utama terbuka. Dan sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. "Min, Bi, mereka datang" kata Sunny pada kedua orang yang sedang berkutat dengan makanan didepannya.

Sungmin dan Bibi Myung Soo saling berpandangan. Bukan karena taku, tapi makanan yang akan mereka siapkan belum selesai. " Bi, makanannya belum-"

Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya, ia melihat di ambang pintu dapur. Benar saja Kyuhyun dan Hyuna sedang menuju ke ruang makan. Lalu, apa yang akan ia katakan jika tudung saji itu dibuka dan tidak ada makanan.

Kyuhyun dan Hyuna baru saja datang. Mereka menuju ke ruang makan dekat dapur. Kyuhyun tahu tidak ada makanan sekarang. Bahkan, ia juga tau kalau Sungmin, dan Bibi Myung Soo masih memasak. Ia juga mendapati Sunny disana. " Chagiya~~ apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Kyuhun pada Hyuna.

" Ne, oppa. Aegye kita juga sudah meminta makanan. Tapi, sepertinya mereka belum masak deh oppa" rengek hyuna sambil duduk di kursi dan memandang kedalam tudung saji yang terlihat kosong sambil melirik Sungmin, Bibi Myung Soo dan Sunny dengan tatapan mengejek

" sebentar ya.. oppa kedapur dulu"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur yang tak bersekat dengan dengan ruang makan. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus berbuat apa." Min, makanannya -"

" Maaf sunbae. Kami belum selesai. Ini salahku. Maaf Sunbae. Tadi aku berjalan jalan terlalu lama" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berkali kali di hadapan Kyuhyu, sunny mendecih melihat adegan itu.

" Yaa!Lee Sungmin. Tidak usah seperti itu. Masih untung kau mau memasak, dari pada wanita genit murahan itu" Sindir Sunny pada Hyuna.

" Hey! Apa Kau bilang?" balas Hyuna sambil mendebrak meja makan.

" Wanita genit murahan, WAE?"

" KAU-"

" Sudahlah jangan ribut. Aku tidak masalah kok. Yang penting malam ini aku bisa makan masakannya hobaeku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak poni Sungmin.

Tak ayal jika hal ini membuat Sungmin mendongak kaget dan sekilas tatapan mereka bertemu sebelum Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Hyuna.

" Jangan menyentuh sahabatku" bela Sunny.

" Ck, kau sahabatnya! Hey! Aku ini suaminya" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

TBC ?

NEXT ? ... ===== .

sebelumnya 'cheese'mau minta maaf kalau FF ini banyak yang nggak suka sama sifat Kyuhyun. tapi Cheese senenng aja buat Kyuhyun jadi antagonis di segala FF. hehehe .. minahee, Cheese juga Sparkyu kok. KYUMIN Shipper juga. Hard JOYer.

FF ini nggak ada 10 chapter. tapi, bacaannya Insya Allah panjang panjang. Janji nggak bakalan ada 10 chapter. jadi stay terus disini yaa. FFN ini cheese khususin buat FF KyuMIn. tunggu updatetan selanjutnya yaa ...

terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah review, follow, favoritin. dkk pokoknya ... terimakasih untuk dukungnan dan kritik serta sarannya ...

untuk **Hye Min** makasih jjuga udah penasaran banget sama kelanjutannya... hahaha ... ini udah hadir chap ke 7 nya.

untuk **Fiction Girl Trapped** : hahaha, karena aku orang hebat kan ? hehehe...

: makasih unntuk koreksinya. Oke selanjutnya tangan kanan Minnie yang cacat ne. hehehe ...

**Pupu Kyumin Wonelfishy : **makasih udah review di grup. .

**Rizky Putri Dwi Yanti** : termiakasih juga sudah penasaran ... hehehe ... ini udah hadir ... chap ke 7

**Chella-KMS**

**meilani**

**OhCholee**

**luh. **

**Kim Ae Rin**

terimakasih sudah mengoreksi dan memberi motivasi untuk melanjutkan FF yang error ini...

semuanya GAMSAHAMNIDA ...

mau minta saran, enaknya dibuat HAPPY ending atau SAD ending nih KyuMinnya?

Lets be Friend...

line : Chocheesecake

Instragram : jezzyguixian

twitter : JezzyGaemGyu

Fb : Jezzy Cho Kyuhyun friendster.

mention folback... hehehe promo dikit ...


	8. Chapter 8

main cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( namja) Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

chapter 8

silahkan membaca... Review plis.

**" ****Ck, kau sahabatnya! Hey! Aku ini suaminya" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.**

Sedangkan Bibi Myung Soo hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati pertengkaran kecil ini. ' apa Tuan Kyuhyun sudah mulai jinak(?) ya?' batinnya.

* * *

><p>Perut Sungmin dan Hyuna semakin besar saja. Kyuhyun juga bersikap adil, sepertinya yang dititahkan ayah Sungmin. Lalu, kemana orang tua Hyuna. Entahlah, sebenanrnya ia hanya anak panti asuhan yang ingin kasih sayang. Oke, sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.<p>

Duduk manis didepan TV dalam kamarnya. Sesekali tertawa lepas. Berbagai macam camilan sudah habis olehnya. Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? Tentu saja ia menitip pada Bibi Myung Soo ketika beliau sedang belanja. " Hahahaha..." gelagaknya lagi.

Cklek.

" Sepertinya sangat seru. Omo! Sejak kapan uri Sungmin jadi predator?" Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertegun. Melupakan Tom yang sedang di kerjai Jerry. " Apa aku boleh duduk?" tanyanya lagi. Senyuman itu yang mampu membius Sungmin. Oh, Kyuhyun hentikan sandiwara ini.

" N-ne Sunbae." Jawab Sungmin kaku. Ia menggeser duduknyadan melanjutkan melahap camilannya. Kyuhyun akan mengambil remot dan seketika itu juga tangannya bertemu dengan Sungmin, karena Sungmin juga akan mengambil si remot. Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi ( adegan kayak di mini dramanya kyumin ).

" S-sunbae saja" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil alih remot dan mengganti channel sesuka hatinya. Ya, walaupun Sungmin agak kecewa. Tapi ia menikmati ini semua. Dan jangan lupakan jantung sungmin yang sudah bergemuruh.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah lucu Sungmin yang sedang mengunyah camilan. Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Sungmin sangat cantik. Bahkan, ia mampu tersenyum karena keimutan sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat ada sedikit noda di sisi bibir Sungmin. Ia berniat menghapusnya. Namun, Sungmin yang sadar akan itu langsung menjaga jarak ( adegan mini drama kyumin lagi ).

" Ini ada kotoran dibibirmu" kata Kyuhyun cepat. " hehe, kamsahamnida sunbae" jawab Sungmin.

" Hey, tidak usah seformal itu. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku suamimu. Apa kau tak ingin memanggilku Oppa atau Chagi?"

Sungmin's pov.

_" __Hey, tidak usah seformal itu. Pa kau lupa bahwa aku suamimu. Apa kau tak ingin memanggilku Oppa atau Chagi" _

_Jangan. Jangan lagi. Aku tidak suka jika sudah seperti ini. Cukupkan sandiwaramu sunbae._

_" __hey, kenapa melamun. Mulai sekarang panggil aku yeobo/ oppa/ chagi" kata Kyuhyun lagi. " Sungmin. Mianhe"_

Sungmin' pov end.

" hey, kenapa melamun. Mulai sekarang panggil aku yeobo/ oppa/ chagi" kata Kyuhyun lagi. " Sungmin. Mianhe"

Sungmin masih bergelut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Tentulah ia senang. Tapi, ia tau setelah ini Kyuhyun akan menciumnya 2 kali dan lihat saja besok dan seterusnya. Kyuhyun yang angkuh akan kembali. Tapi, untuk apa ia meminta maaf?

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya manakala bibir kyuhyun sudah tertempel sempurna di bibirnya. Benarkan dugaanya. Sungmin mencoba melepas. Tapi Kyuhyun semakin menguasai dirinya.

"Sunbae mmmppttt...ngghh" Sungmin mencoba mengelak cumbuan Kyuhyun. Tapi seperti biasa. Kyuhyun pasti menang. Kyuhyun semakin medekatkan badannya dan menekan tengkuk sungmin. Dan sungmin semakin menolaknya.

Kyuhyun melepas dan melihat Sungmin dengan tenang. Wajah mereka masih dekat. " uljima Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi." Ya, Sungmin memang menangis. Lagi, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lagi. Sungmin tidak menolak, tapi hatinya sangat menolak. Air matanya semakin deras menemani ciuman mereka. sungmin juga tidak membalas ciuman yang Kyuhyun buat.

Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin memangis lagi. Ia tau, Sungmin juga ingin bernafas. Ia melapasnya dan memeluk Sungmin. Menuntun gadis rapuh sok kuat itu dalam dada lebarnya. Sungmin juga tak menolak. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya untuk mereda tangis.

" sunbae, setelah ini apa lagi, hiks.. hiks, apa tangan kiriku yang selanjutnya?" tanya Sungmin masih menangis.

" Tidak. Setelah ini tidak akan seperti dulu lagi" jawab kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. " Malam ini aku akan tidur disini. Tenang, Hyuna tidak akan menghujammu lagi. Aku sudah menyadarkannya. Jangan takut ya, Minni-ah?" bukan Sungmin jika tidak kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun,masih dengan air matanya.

'_Minni-ah. dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Minni-ah'! Benarkah? Atau ini hanya buaiyannya saja. Kenapa aku meragukannya Tuhan. Tidak. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Tapi~~~'_

" Hey, Kenapa menatap seperti itu. Kajja, kita tidur. Mmm ...?" Kyuhyun meraih pelipis Sungmin. Menghapus aliran deras air mata istri rapuhnya. " Nah, sekarang kita bereskan semua makananmu ini dan cha, kita tidur" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang. Memunguti berbagai macam sampah yang Sungmin ciptakan. Sedangan Sungmin hanya memandangnya saja. Menatap perubahan Kyuhyun. " Kenapa diam. Cepat bantu suamimu ini, Minni-ah. Oh, tidak tidak. Kau kan hamil. Jadi biar aku saja. "

Sungmin masih terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Ia melihat setiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Apa ini mimpi baginya. Apa ini hanya sogokkan kebaikkan agar Sungmin mau di ceraikan? Mungkin iya. Dan itulah yang memenuhi fikiran gadis bermata kelinci itu

" Hah, Selesai. Kajja kita tidur, Minni-ah?" Kyuhyun meraih kedua pundak Sungmin. Menuntun gadis itu ketempat tidur. Sungmin hanya mengikuti, sesekali masih terisak. " Ku mohon maafkan aku, Min. Sekarang jangan minum ini lagi, ne. Jaga bayi kita, Arrachi?" betapa kagetnya Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui kebaradaan obat tidurnya. Kyuhyun memang mengambilnya.

" Ba-bagaimana, Bagaimana, Sunbae t-tau?" Sungmin kelabakan dibuat kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk Sungmin lagi. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di tepi kasur.

" Tak perlu tau dari mana aku tau. Tapi, jebal, jangan lagi ne. Jangan dengarkan perkataanku yang dulu " Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Mereka sangat lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Tak di sangka seorang Lee Sungmin, oh Ani. Cho Sungmin sudah tidur di dekapan sang suami gagahnya (?).

" Min, kau mau kan memaafkanku."- Hey, Cho. Istrimu sudah tertidur. Percuma kau ajak bicara-. " Min, kau mendengarkanku. Kenapa diam?" -sudah author bilang, istrimu sudah tidur-. Kyuhyun merasakan nafas tenang Sungmin " Kau sudah tertidur, eoh? Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jaljayo, chagi."

Kyuhyun menata tidur Sungmin. Memposisikan istrinya senyaman mungkin. Mengecup semua bagian wajahnya, mulai dari dahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan taulah yang terakhir. Manalagi kalau bukan bibir chery Sungmin. " Hemmpp ..." Sungmin menggeliat kecil. Ya ya ya, orang tidur juga wajib bernafas tuan Cho. Kau kira istrimu itu hantu. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah imut Sungmin. Ia kembali memeluk Sungmin dan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

' _eonni, oppa mianhee. Jaljayo."_

* * *

><p>" S-sunbae ini sudah pagi " Sungmin, sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk bangun sepagi ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bukannya bangun malah semakin mendekap istrihnya yang kesusahan nafas itu. " Sunbae ini sangat tidak nyaman, bisakah kau lepaskan aku " Sungmin mencoba melapas kekangan sang suami yang menguasai dirinya. " Sun-~~ mmpptt"<p>

Ya, dialah Cho Kyuhyun yang pandai dalam masalah bercinta. Bukannya bangun malah menghajar sang istri dengan kiss morning dahsyatnya. " berisik sekali. Sudahlah inikan masih pagi." Kyuhyun kembali tidur dengan bibir yang masih menempel dengan Sungmin, bukan melumat lho ya, hanya menempel.

Sugnmin akan melepas ciuman itu. Bukan Kyuhyun jika tak terima, ia bahkan menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Ya lihatlah gadis itu bahkan sudah menangis diam diam. ' _apa kau mempermainkanku. Kau anggap apa aku ini?. Seenaknya kau meminta maaf setelah itu kau hajar aku lagi, minta maaf lagi, kau hajar lagi. Hiks hiks .. sunbae sudahlah... ~"_

" Min kau menangis? Wae? Uljima,,, Jeball uljima. Kenapa kau buang air mata cantikmu itu, hemm...?" Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, ia tahu Sungmin menangis. Ia menghapus aliran bulir kristal sang istri.

" Hiks... Sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap siapa, kau anggap apa, sunbae? Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau memanfaatkanku? Hiks... Dan kenapa dengan mudahnya aku memaafkanmu? Hiks, sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau recanakan untukku, sunbae? Hiks hiks... Apa setelah ini kau akan menyuruh menggugurkan kandunganku? Apa setelah ini kau akan mengusirku? Hiks hiks... Sunbae, aku tau kau tidak mencintaku, dan disini hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Tapi, jangan seperti ini. Aku sangat tersakiti dengan rasa cintaku, sunbae. Jebalyo, hentikan. Hiks hiks hiks" dengarkan! Bahkan Kyuhyun tak tega dengan kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan.

" Apa se-sakit i-tu, Min?" pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari otak jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mantap istrinya dengan iba. Membelai halus rambut sang istri.

" jangan difikirkan lagi, sunbae. Aku mau kedapur dulu. Hyuna akan marah jika aku belum memasak. Setidaknya walau ada Bibi, aku akan membantu. Oh iya, sunbae mau mandi diamana? Jika disini. Akan ku siapkan air panas dulu" dan itulah seorang Lee/Cho Sungmin. Dengan mudahnya ia tersenyum dihadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan mudahnya ia menghalau air matanya. Dan dengan mudahnya bersikap baik pada manusia yang telah menyakitinya. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil menungu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Apa boleh?" kenapa Cho Kyuhyun sangat bodoh berada dihadapan Lee/ Cho Sungmin.

" Untuk?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk.

" Apa boleh aku mandi disini?"

" Mmm. Silahakn jika sunbae mau. Tapi, aku belum menyiapkan air hangatnya. Tunggu senbentar ya, sunbae." Lagi. Senyuman indah itu yang Sungmin perlihatkan.

Grep. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari balakang. " Su-Sun-Sunbae ada apa?"

" Terimakasih untuk cintamu. Terimakasih untuk kesetiaanmu. Terimakasih karena selalu memaafkanku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Lee Sungmin. Tetap cintailah aku. Berjanjilah. Jeongmal Gomawo, minni-ah"

Tes.

Air matanya kembali turun. Untung saja ia mempu menahan isakannya. Wajah datarnya itu tak berpengaruh untuk Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pelukannya. ' _Bahkan, kau belum mengganti margaku dengan margamu. Bahkan kau menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu. Hanya aku. Apa kau belum bisa mencintaiku. Yaak! Lee Sungmin jangan harap kau mendapatkan cinta sunbaemu itu."_

" sunbae, aku harus menyiapkan air hangatmu " Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan dengan tenang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Sungmin dengan ibanya. Apa hanya perasaan iba sajakah Kyuhyun melakukan ini semua?

Skip time. Sungmin's pov.

aku sedang berada di taman. Seperti biasa menyirami segala bunga yang ada di taman kecil. Khususnya melatiku. Oh, kalian belum tahu, usia kandunganku sudah bernajak bulan ke 7. Uh, sangat berat rasanya. Kyuhyun sunbae juga banyak berubah. Tapi, ia belum juga mengganti margaku ' Lee ' menjadi ' Cho '. Ia juga belum mengucapkan ' Minni-ah Saranghe ', sebenarnya hanya itu yang ku inginkan. Rasanya, semua perhatian yang di tunjukkannya itu hanya sebuah sogokkan untuku. Entah, apa yang mereka rencakan. Mereka? iya mereka, Kyuhyun sunbae dan Hyuna. Suatu padi tiba tiba Hyuna memanggilku dengan sebutan ' Eonni '. Begini ceritanya ...

Flashback.

_" __Wah, Selamat Pagi, eonni. Bolehkah aku membantu?" aku celingukan melihat kanan kiriku. Tapi tak ada siapa siapa kecuali aku. " Sungmin eonni. Kenapa bingung?" tanyanya lagi. Apa dunia sudah terbalik sekarang?_

_ " __Ka-kau memanggilku ~~~"_

_ " __Eonni, Sungmin eonni. Wae? Apa aku salah?" tanyanya lagi dan itu membuatku bingung bukan main. Tiba tiba Hyuna mengambil penyedot debu yang kubawa. Ia menggantikanku. Lihatlah kami, istri Kyuhyun yang sama sama hamil besar sedang membersihkan rumah bersama sama. Kulihat Bibi Myung Soo mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum dari arah lain. Aku membalas senyuman itu. Lalu ia melihat Hyuna lagi. Untung ia membawa kemoceng tadi. Jadi, aku bisa bersih bersih dengan kemoceng itu._

_ " __Eonni, jika kau kesulitan menggunakan satu tangan. Biar aku dan Bibi Myung Soo saja yang menanganinya. Eonni, istirahat saja, ne?" dengan cerianya Hyuna menghampiriku._

_ " __Ah, Gwenchana Hyuna-ah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini" kataku sambil melanjutkan bersih bersihku._

_ " __Apa eonni mau periksa kandungan denganku? Kata Kyuhyun oppa, dia akan mengantar kita check up hari ini. Kyuhyun oppa juga mengatakan akan pulang lebih cepat. Otte?"_

_ " __N-ne? " tanyaku kaget_

_ " __Eonni mau ya? Sunny eonni juga boleh kok di ajak"_

_ " __N-Ne?"_

_ " __Huh, eonni kenapa lola sih. Masak eonni tak tau maksutku?" sungutnya. Apa aku tak salah dengar. Tapi, ia sangat lucu jika seperti itu. Makanya Kyuhyun sunbae mencintainya. Berbeda denganku. Cantik saja tidak. Mana cacat pula._

_ " __Eonni, Wae? Kenapa melamun?"_

_ " __A-ani. Ne. Aku mau. "_

_Benar. Kyuhyun sunbae pulang pukul 4 sore. Aku dan Hyuna sedang menonton Tv bersama. Tak jarang kami tertawa bersama. Aku sudah akrab dengannya. Entah, Apa ini hanya jebakan untukku?_

_ " __Omo, istri istriku sangat bahagia hari ini, eoh?" Kata Kyuhyun sunbae sambil duduk diantara Hyuna dan aku. Dan Hyuna langsung menyambar Kyuhyun sunbae. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat mereka seperti itu. Dan aku tidak berhak marah. Karena Hyuna sudah menajdi istri kedua Kyuhyun sunbae._

_ " __Oppa~aa. Lain kali pulang jam segini saja, ne. Kami sangat merindukanmu, oppa? " aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. " Ne. Oppa akan pulang cepat lain waktu. Oppa juga merindukan kalian. Oh, Minni~ah. Apa kau tak mau kupeluk?" aku melihat Kyuhyun sunbae lalu Hyuna. Hyuna menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun sunbae. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sunbae menyuruhku untuk mendaratkan kepalaku disebelah kanan. " Minni-ah, sini" ajaknya lagi. " Eonni, jangan malu malu." Tambah Hyuna. Perlahan aku menggeser dudukku. Dan pada akhirnya tangan kekar Kyuhyun menuntun kepalaku untuk tersandar di dada bidangnya._

_ " __Aigo~~ aku memiliki isrti yang pengertian. Gomawo Minni-ah, Gomawo Hyuna-ah"_

_ " __Cheonma Oppa" _

_ " __Cha, seperti janjiku tadi, aku akan mengantar kalian check up." Kyuhyuh menggenggam tangan kami. Tangan kanan Hyuna dan tangan kiriku. Hyuna segera berdiri. Sedangkan aku masih menekuk mukaku. " Minni-ah, gwenchanna.?" Tanyanya. " Eonni. Kajja kita berangkat."_

_ " __Apa, sunbae tidak mandi dulu?" tanyaku takut takut. " Ani. Aku sudah tampan dan wangi tanpa harus mandi. Kajja, minni-ah" timpalnya dengan PeDe. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai berdiri. Kami berjalan beriringan. Aku Lee Sungmin selaku istri pertama Kyuhyun sunbae dan dia, Kim Hyuna. Maksutku Cho Hyuna istri kedua Kyuhyun sunbae._

Flashback off

Aku selalu menceritakan segala kejadian dengan Sunny. Terkadanga Bibi Myung Soo juga mengibuhi. Aku masih ingat perkataan Sunny " Kenapa mereka berubah dalam waktu yang sama?" itulah pertanyaan Sunny. Ya, setelah semalam Kyuhyun tidur di kamarku keesokan harinya Hyuna memanggilku dengan sebutan Eonni.

" hayoo. Uri Minni sedang melamun. Hey! Kanapa kau, he? Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sudah menjadi jadwal Sunny setiap pagi datang kerumah dan menggodaku.

" Ya masih dengan materi yang sama, sunny-ah. Perubahan sifat kyuhyun sunbae dan Hyuna" kataku dengan lesu.

" Aigo~~ kau selalu setres Minni-ah. Apa kau tak kasian dengan keponakanku hem? Setaip hari selalu saja begini. Ayolah Minni. Cerialah. Oke, Fighting" katany penuh dengan keceriaan.

" Ne. Fighting. Eehhmm ... Sunny-ah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ki Bum uisanim dan Ryeowook uisanim. Kau mau memnemaniku?"

" Tentu, kajja?"

" Chakkaman, aku pamit dengan Hyuna dan Bibi dulu"

" Bagaimana Min, apa kau masih mau ikut Ryeowook ke Paris dan jika aku mendengar curhatanmu setiap harinya. Kyuhyun dan Hyuna sudah banyak sekali berubah?"

" ne uisanim. Aku sudah bulat dengan keputusanku. Aku harus tetap pergi." Kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

" Min, kelahiranmu tinggal menunggu bulaan. Bahkan belan ke tujuhmu sudah mencapai akhir. Sekali lagi, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk ikut denganku?" kali ini yeoja imut itu yang berbicara, Kim Ryeowook.

" Ne uisanim. Sebenarnya aku agak ganjal dengan perubahan mereka terhadapku. Aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Tapi, entahlah." Curhatku lagi. Sunny selalu menggenggam tanganku erat walaupun yang satunya sudah tidak utuh. ..

* * *

><p>Oke, kita percepat alurnya. Anggap saja ini sudah bulan ke delapan mereka mengandung.<p>

PLAK.

" Kau apakan Hyuna, hee?" Kyuhyun marah besar. Hyuna, ya gadis mungil itu sedang terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya menegang kaget dengan semua ini. " Kau tidak dengar -"

" Oppa, ini bukan salah eonni. Aku sendiri yang salah.. akhh..."

" Chagi, mana yang sakit. Kajja kerumah sakit. Dan kau Lee Sungmin, pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Tutup Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menggendong Hyuna di depan. Melarikannya kerumah sakit.

" Ta-tapi Sunbae, bukan aku yang -"

" DIAM."

Sungmin tidak berani melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia hanya memandang hampa Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Hyuna. Susah payah Sungmin duduk. Setelah berhasil, ia langsung menangis sejadinya dan datangalah Bibi Myung Soo. Duduk di samping Sungmin dan langsung memeluk gadis itu.

" Nyonya, -"

" Bibi, Kenapa? Kenapa dia menamparku lagi, hiiks hikks. Kenapa BI? Apa benar selama ini dia hanya bersandiwara dihadapanku? Apa benar ada maksut lain di balik semua in Bi? Hiks hiks. Kali ini jangan larang aku untuk pergi ke paris, Bi. Ku mohon. Aku ingin bahagia, Bi. Hiks hiks. Bahkan ia tak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Bahkan saat Hyuna membelaku dia tak menggubris. Bibi, ottohkae, nan otteohkae?"

" Nyonya, mungkin tuan sedang lelah. Dan bibi tidak melarang Nyonya untuk pergi ke Paris. Tapi nyonya harus berjanji pada Bibi. Nyonya harus bahagia disana. Oke nyonya?"

Isakan Sungmin mulai mereda dan mulai tergantikan dengan senyuman imutnya. Bibi memandang dengan mata berbinar. '_ sungguh kuat hati gadis ini. Nyonya, bertahanlah'_

Setelah lama mereka saling beradu nasihat, tiba tiba ponsel Sungmin berbunyi. Kyuhyun, dialah yang menelfon.

" Bi, di-dia -"

" Angkat saja Nyonya "

Sungmin mengangkat telfon Kyuhyun. Sedikit ragu untuk ia tempelkan di telinganya.

" yeoboseyo"

" **_Minni-ah. Kau tau anakku dengan Hyuna sudah lahir. Dan maaf soal aku membentakmu tadi. Aku sudah mendengar cerita dari Hyuna. Maaf min. Oh iya, kau harus kesini. Anak kami sangat lucu, dia tampan sepertiku. Ajak Bibi juga. Kutunggu ya_****"**

PIP.

Telefon terputus. Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Kyuhyun sangat bangga dengan kelahiran anak pertama dari istri kedua. Sungmin menatap Bibi.

" Kajja Nonya, sepertinya kita harus kesana. Mari Bibi bantu"

* * *

><p>Sungmin membuka pelan kamar nomor 201 itu. Sedikit ketakutan.<p>

" Eonni, masuklah. Sini lihat uri aegya. Eonni, palli!" suara Hyuna sedikit mengagetkan Sungmin. Disana juga ada ibu dan ayah Kyuhyun.

" Aigo~~ Minni-ah. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sini sayang, oh ada Bibi juga. Mari masuk Bi" kata Ibu Kyuhyun. Lalu kemana anaknya ( Kyuhyun ).

" Annyeonghaseyo, Hyuna-ah, Omonim, Aboji" katanya sopan. " Wah, lucunya. Hyuna, siapa namanya?" Sungmin dengan bangganya membelai bayi lucu yang sedang dipangku Hyuna.

" Kyuhyun oppa memberinya nama, Cho Hyun Woo. Sangat tampan ya?"

" Eh,. Ne sangat tampan. Oh iya, Omonim Aboji, kemana Kyuhyun sun-. Eh, maksutku Kyuhyun op-oppa?" tanyanya dengan yaaa, sedikit, begitulah.

" Dia sedang membeli buah. Nah itu dia datang" tepat saat itu juga pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun dengan sumringahnya membawa keranjang buah.

" Kyuhyun, lihat siapa yang datang. Sungmin dan Bibi" ujar sang ayah.

" Minni-ah kahirnya kau datang, eum. Kau sudah berkenalam dengan jagoanku. Namanya -"

" Cho Hyun Woo. Dia sudah tau Kyu, oh iya, berhubung kaian sudah berkumpul. Eomma dan Appa pulang dulu ne. Besok kami kesini lagi. Tadi, ada tamu yang kami tinggal"

" Ne, omonin, Aboji" kata Hyuna dan Sungmin.

" Yaa, kenapa kalian cepat sekali, eoh. Dasar orangtua jaman sekarang"

" HEI, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak malu bersikap seperti itu didepan kedua istrimu, Eoh"

" Sudahlah yeobo. Dia tetap menjadi Kyuhyun kecil kita"

" Eomma-aa. Jangan pulang, ne"

" Dasar bocah ini. Kau ini, sudahlah jangan memasang wajah jelekmu. Kami pulang dulu. Annyeong"

Selepas kepulangan orangtua Kyuhyun, Bibi Myung Soo juga menyusul pulang. Karena pastilah rumah gedong itu tak ada yang mengurus. Dan kini tinggalah Kyuhyun Sungmin dan Hyuna.

Sungmin duduk manis di sofa coklat yang lembut sambil membaca majalah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna sedang suap suapan buah, sesekali menjahili bayi mereka. sungmin melihat mereka sengan penuh kebahagiaan. Oh, ternyata ada kesedihan juga didalamnya.

'_untuk apa aku disini jika hanya didiamkan saja. Untuk apa? Bahkan Kyuhyun sunbae tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali. Apa jika bayiku lahir ia akan membanggakannya seperti bayi Hyun Woo. Ah, mereka sangat bahagia. Huaamm. Aku ngantuk sekali'_

Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Siapa juga yang nyaman, jika sedang hamil, tidur sambil duduk. Dan Hyunalah yang menyadarinya.

" Oppa bisakah kau menjadi sandaran untuk Sungmin eonni. Lihatlah ia sangat lelah" hyuna menunjuk ke arah belakang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh dan memperhatikan raut Sungmin, sedikit bercak merah di pipinya. Apa tamparannya terlalu?

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan duduk disamping Sungmin. Setelah itu menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dada bidangnya.

Sungmin terbangun. Mata kelincinya mengerjap lucu memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Ada yang berbeda dengan posisi tidurnya. ' _Kyu-kyuhyun sunbae -'_ Sungmin menangkap langsung wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Kaget? Tentu saja. Hey! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu mengnyiksanya kini menjadi sandaran tidurnya. Wah, apa jadinya ia nanti.

" Hoaaamm,,, kau sudah bangun Ming. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kyuhyun merasa beban indah di pundaknya sudah berkurang. Lantas ia taukan siapa yang bangun? Ialah Lee Sungmin. Yang sedang sibuk menatap Katampanan Kyuhyun.

CHU ~

Ciuman sekilas itu mengagetkan Sungmin. " Kenapa menatap seperti itu, hmm?" Kyuhyun membelai rambut halus Sungmin dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. " Kau tau, ternyata tidurmu sangat tenang. Aku suka, Minni"

" Sun-sunbae, jangan seperti ini." Sungmin mencona melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan untuk kali ini Kyuhyun menurut.

" Wae? "

" Aku tidak suka, mian." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Mengelus perit gembulnya yang telah terisi hasik buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Ming, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Jebal, jangan seperti ini, ne "

" Aku selalu memaafkanmu, sunbae." Kali ini Sungmin berlarih menatap manik Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan senyuman indah nan menawan itu.

" Oh iya, kalau anak kita lahir, mau dinamakan siapa?"

" terserah sunbae saja. Aww... sunbae -?" Sungmin meringis, ada sesuatu yang menendang perutnya.

" Minni-ah, gwenchanna? Uh, makanya jangan cuek. Sayang, yang didalam perut eomma, jangan tendang tendang perut eomma, ne. Eommamu kesakitan. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan di dalam?" kyuhun berjongkok didepan Sungmin dan menempelkan telinganya di perut Sungmin. Sepertinya ia harus berinteraksi dengan bayinya. Sungmin tersenyum manis mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Seandinya sejak dulu mereka seperti ini.

" Sayang, kalau kau lahir, kamarmu di cat warna apa? Pink? Seperti eommamu, suka warna Pink." Sungmin terjingkat, setahunya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa apa tentang dirinya.

" Sunbae tau aku suka Pink?" Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihat respon Sungmin. Lantas ia duduk kembali disamping Sungmin.

" Bahkan, mayoritas barang barangmu berwarna Pink, Minni."

* * *

><p>Sungmin berjalan jalan sekitar rumah sakit tempat Hyuna melahirkan. Tentu saja bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hyuna masih terlalu lelah untuk di ajak keluar walaupun menggunakan kursi roda.<p>

" Kenapa sunbae jadi baik padaku? Hyuna juga." Sungmin memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka

" Karena aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku sangat menyesal dengan semuanya. Dan aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Minni-ah." Kyuhyun menarik pinggul Sungmin agar mereka berjalan berdekatan. Sungmin tak berkutik dibuat Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bingung dengan jalan fikiran Kyuhyun. Dan masih sama ' _apa ini hanya sogokkan untuk bahan perceraian nanti?'_ hanya itu yang difikirkan Sungmin.

" Kenapa melamun?"

" Ani, aku senang, sunbae"

" sudah kutakan jangan panggil Sunbae. Aku ini suamimu. Panggil aku Kyunnie chagi, Eotte?" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menoel hidung mungil Sungmin.

" Aku belum terbiasa"

" Mulai sekarang biasakan. Apa kata keluarga kalau kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan sunbae?"

" ehhmm " Sungmin bingung.

" cobalah, jika kau sudah melakukannya akan terasa mudah, tak sesulit yang kau bayangkan. Hanya dua kata ' kyunnie chagi'"

" k-kyu kyunnie chagi"

" Saranghae, Cho Sungmin "

Chu ~~~~

Inilah yang dinanti Sungmin " saranghae Cho Sungmin " kata yang paling diinginkan Sungmin. Lihat, gadis itu bahkan tidak berkedip ketika Kyuhyun mulai meciumnya lembut. Apa ini yang dinamakan ciuman cinta, sangat nyaman dan tenang. Untung tak ada siapa siapa disini. Siapa yang mau jalan jalan pukul 4 pagi. Tak apalah, sungmin sangat bahagia pagi ini.

Tapi, benarkah Kyuhyun mencintainya ?

Benarkah jika ini adalah sebuah kenyataan ?

Atau ini hanya rekayasa seperti yang dulu ?

Lebih baik jangan perlakukan Sungmin seperti itu, Kyu. Jika kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

Sungmin sangat meragukan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Sudah waktunya Hyuna pulang. Dan sudah waktunya pula kehadiran pangeran baru di rumah megah dan mewah itu. Cho Hyun Woo. Selamat datang.<p>

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Sungmin berjalan di samping Hyuna, sedangkan Hyuna masih didorong menggunakan kursi roda oleh bibi Myung Soo. Hyun Woo digendong Kyuhyun dan kyuhyun berjalan di saping Sungmin. ( bayangin sendiri ya). Tak jarang Kyuhyun menggoda Hyun Woo. Sungmin tersenyum manis melihatnya, begitupula dengan Hyuna dan Bibi Myung Soo. Sungmin sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Memandangi mereka dari belakang.

'_aku suka suasana seperti ini. Tapi, maaf jika aku harus pergi. Aku tahu keberadaanku masih menjadi pengganggu bagi kalian. Berbahagialah'_

" Ming, Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun. Semua pandangan mengarah pada Sungmin. " Ah, Ani. Hanya saja- " Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Tentu saja tak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya. "Ehm, hanya saja, aku kurang enak badan. Ya, begitulah. Sudahlah aku duluan ne, mau istirahat" Sungmin mendahului Bibi, Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Semua hanya memandang aneh pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak iba. '_ ming, waeyo?'_ batinnya.

Sungmin menutup kamarnya. Mengunci dari dalam. Ia menangis dalam diamnya. Tak ada suara dari kamar itu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau sang pemilik sedang menangis. Kurang 1 bulan lagi ia mengantongi bayinya dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan, tidak penuh 1 bulan.

Sungmin sangat tertekan berada dirumah ini. Ia ingin segera pergi ke paris. Menyamarkan namanya dan melanjutkan kuliah seni lukisnya.

Sungmin membuat diary mulai hari ini. Malam ini sampai waktu itu tiba.

_H-23 Go To Paris _

_Aku tak menyukai keadaan rumah ini pada awalnya. Penuh dengan siksaan dan ari mata. Lalu di lengkapi dengan kekerasan, pengkhianatan dan caci maki._

_Melihatmu bersama orang lain sungguh membuatku seperti mati. Kau melupakan semua janji itu. Oh, bukan bukan. Hanya aku yang berjanji, bukan kau, kau hanya memanfaatkanku bukan? Ck, dengan bodohnya wanita cacat ini memepercayaimu._

_Kyuhyun sunbae, saranghae_

Sungmin menutup buku diary bergambar kopi itu. Ia membelai perut gembulnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini SUngmin menangis lagi. entah ia sangat menyukai kegiatan yang namanya MENANGIS.<p>

Tok tok tok,

" Ming, bisa kau keluar sebentar?" Itulah Kyuhyun, selalu datang disaat Sungmin ingn sendiri. Tanpa babibu Sungmin menghapus jejak air matanya kasar, lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ming? Apa kau tak mau bermain dengan Hyun Woo. Hyuna sedang mandi bersama Bibi. Aku ingin bermain bertiga denganmu dan Hyun Woo " tanpa menunngu Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke kamar Hyun Woo.

" Aku ingin memiliki anak perempuan, biar Hyung Woo tidak kesepian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat Hyun Woo yang sedang tertidur.

" Semoga saja yeoja " balas Sungmin singkat. Ia menatap malaikat kecil itu sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Apa sudah waktunya ganti popok?.

" Hu hu huee..huee " Benarlah dugaan Sungmin. Sang malaikat itu menangis kecang. Sungmin langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Di bopongnya anak itu lalu mengganti popoknya denga telaten. Kyuhyun saja hanya diam melihat perlakuan Sungmin.

" Hah, selesai. Kyu, lebih baik Hyun Woo diberi ASI. Sepertinya ia kehausan. Ini hari pertamanya lahir di dunia"

" Jangan. Kulitnnya saja masih merah begitu. Apa nanti tidak lecet?"

" Kenapa lecet?. Semua bayi memang begitu, Kyu. Kau juga"

" Jeongmal?"

" Ehm. Bayangkan saja kalau kau yang jadi Hyun Woo. Kau sedang kehasusan tapi tak ada seorangpun yang memberimu minum."

" Ah, ne. Baiklah kupanggilkan Hyuna dulu. Hai jagoan appa, jangan kemana mana ya, disini saja sama Eomma" Sungmin kaget. ' Eomma? Siapa? Aku?' batinnya.

" Eomma?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" Iya chagi. Lalu siapa lagi, heumm. Ya sudah aku ke kamar dulu." Kyuhyun melenggang begitu saja. Apa ia tahu perasaan Sungmin sedang sakit hati ketika Kyuhyun menyebut Sungmin Eomma. Entah? Yang pasti Sungmin tidak suka.

* * *

><p><span><em>H-22 Go To Paris.<em>

_Hari ini aku disebut 'Eomma'. Bayi siapa yang kujadikan anak?. Hyun Woo. Bukan, dia bukan bayiku. Kyuhyun sunbae, jangan sebutkan aku sebagai eommanya. Aku lebih terima jika Hyun Woo memanggilku -. Entahlah, Eomma juga tak buruk._

_Semakin dekat menuju Paris. Aku sangat menginginkan hari itu. Kyuhyun sunbae, mianhee. Saranghae ._

Lagi, malam ini Sungmin menulis dengan sedikit ketakutan. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini. Sungmin memandangi seisi kamarnya yang rapi dan elegan.

" kok lapar ya, aku kedapur dulu deh"

Ming ming, kau ini masak tengah malam kelaperan. #Plak, Lupakan#. Sungmin mengorek ngorek isi kulkas, sial, ia hanya menemukan sereal saja. Apa bibi belum belanja.

" Maaf Nyonya, hari ini bibi belum belanja, Bibi mengurus tuan kecil Hyun Woo."

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum manis pada bibi myung Soo. Iya, bibi Myung Soo sangat sibuk dengan Hyun Woo. Belum lagi Hyuna yang tak tau apa apa masalah merawat bayi.

" gwenchanna bi. Aku makan sereal saja. Huh, bisakah Bibi membuatkan susu untukku?"

" ne, Nyonya. Tunggu sebentar"

Skip.

" Sayang, bagaimana kau sudah kenyang, heum. Eommamu sudah makan banyak. Lihat Bibi saja sampai membuatkan 2 gelas susu. Apa kau mau punya eomma yang gembul, heum" Sungmin tepar. Ia sangat kenyang. Tentu saja adik kecil yang ada didalam perutnyalah biang keladinya. Bibi Myung Soo terkikik kecil melihat Sungmin. Bahkan, gadis itu belum tau cara makan yang benar.

" Nyonya, ada sedikit noda di sisi bibir kanan Nyonya" dengan segera Sungmin mengelap lucu bibirnya. Kemudai ia meringis menghadap bibi. " Bi, aku tidur ya. Jaljayo bi." . " Jaljayo Nyonya"

* * *

><p><em>Wusuowei wusuowei<em>  
><em>Ni yao de Baby wo du neng gei<em>  
><em>Ca gan yanlei bu zai tian hei<em>  
><em>Pei zai ni shenbian Everyday<em>

_Wusuowei wusuowei_  
><em>Chule ni wo hai neng ai shang shui<em>  
><em>Zhi yuan yitian nǐ kan de jian My Love For You<em>  
><em>Wo de ai ta shi shou bu hui<em>

Sungmin bersenandung ria di tamannya. Ia merasa kesusahan harus menyiraminya. Tapi tak apa ia senang. Apa lagi ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Hah? Kyuhyun, sejak kapan?

" Suaramu bagus, Mingie. Aku suka" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Mencoba menenangkan perasan istrinya yang mungkin masih meragukannya.

Sungmin kaku di tempat. Tetap memegang selangnya yang masih memancarkan air untuk bunga bunganya. " K-Kyu, Wae?" tanyanya polos. " Apa kau tak suka?" Kyuhyun tanya balik. " A-ani. Hanya saja aneh." Jawabnya malu malu. " kenapa aneh, kita sudah menikah, bukankah ini wajar. Nah, sekarang uri Mingie makan dulu ya." Kyuhyun mepelas pelukannya lalu menuntun Sungmin duduk di bangku putih sisi taman itu. Sungmin mengikutinya. Tangan mereka bertautan, hanya saja Sungmin tikda memperkuat genggamannya. Ia masih canggung.

" Aaaa~~~~" Kyuhyun memainkan main kan sendoknya, tentu saja untuk menggoda Sungmin. Lihat, bahkan gadis itu sudah terlihat jengkel

" Kyu~~. Aku bukan anak kecil. Kalau tidak mau menyuapi, sini biar aku saja yang makan sendiri" Sungmin merebut sendok dan piring yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung melahapnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

" Oh, uri Mingie sudah berani manja sama suaminya, eoh?"

Deg.

' _ benarkah? Aku? Manja. Aduuhh... kenapa ceroboh sekali kau Lee Sungmin'_

" Ming, Wae? Hey, kenapa melamun? Mau kusuapi lagi, eoh?"

" Ming-"

Sungmin baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. " Mianhee, kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud manja. Aku hanya—itu – aku -"

Chu~~~

Lagi, jatah Kiss Morning Kyuhyun. Sudah 2 hari ia tidak mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkannya. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan serangan tiba tiba seperti ini. Tapi, tetap sja ia tak bisa rileks ketika Kyuhyun melakukan ciuman itu padanya. Ia tegang dan sangat senang diperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sungmin dapat melihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia tau Kyuhyun sangat menikmati bibirnya.

" K-Kyu..." Sungmin sesak. Oksigen mana oksigen. Raungnya dalam hati.

" Sekarang jangan meminta maaf lagi. Jangan canggung jika bersamaku. Arrasseo"

Lagi ciuman kedua mendarat di bibir bengkak Sungmin. Get Will Soon Ming.

* * *

><p><span><em>H-21 Go to Paris.<em>

_ Apa benar Kyuhyun sunbae mencintaikku. Aku sebenarnya sangat senang dengan semua ini. Tapi sekali lagi, sungguh, aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya. _

_ Sepertinya aku harus benar benar mengunjungimu, Paris. Aku ingin menenangkan otakku. Tunggu aku. Aku pasti kesana_

Sungmin menyembunyikan diarynya di tempat biasa. Di belakang meja riasnya. Lantas ia beranjak untuk tidur. Ia tersenyum manis manakala mengingat kyuhyun tadi. Ciumannya itu lhoo, sangat nyaman bagi Sungmin. Ia juga merawat Hyun Woo bersama Bibi dan Hyuna. Lalu kyuhyun kemana? Tentu saja berada disana saat itu.

tiba tiba

" Aww ... ada apa ini?" wajah sungmin terlihat gelisah. Ia memegangi perutnya erat.

" AAAA ... KYUUUU... AARRRRGGGGGG... JEEEBAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL...

" KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

BRAK ...

TBC...

Necx?

untuk semuanya mian nggak bisa balas satu satu. Chees ngantu banget udahan. ini sudah pukul 1:28dini hari ... huaaaahhh ...

pokoknya terimaksih untu yang meriview, memfollow, memfavoritkan jeongmal gamsahamnida.

trs buat uang mengkritik sangat, Chees juga berterima kasih. Insya Allah Typo dan kesalahan kesalahan yang lain sudah di benarkan ...

Lets Be Friend ...

.


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja ), Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Chapter 9 ( END )

Silahkan membaca... Review Pliss...

**" Aww ... ada apa ini?" wajah sungmin terlihat gelisah. Ia memegangi perutnya erat. **

** " AAAA ... KYUUUU... AARRRRGGGGGG... JEEEBAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL...**

** " KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**

**BRAK ...**

Pintu kamar terbuka, melihatkan sosok Sunny dengan raut wajah yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

POV' Sunny.

_ "sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin ya?" Sunny berjalan seenaknya di pelataran rumah gedong itu. apa rumah itu tak berpenghuni?_

_ Ya, tadi Sungmin mengirimiku pesan untuk datang kerumah. Hyuna dan Kyuhyun sedang keluar bersama Hyun Woo, beserta Bibi Myung Soo. Tinggalah Sungmin sendiri. aku membuka pintu ketika itu juga kau mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Apa benar? Ya, itu teriakannya. Ya tuhan, kenapa dia?_

_ " AAAA ... KYUUUU... AARRRRGGGGGG... JEEEBAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL..._

_ " KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"_

_ Kenapa anak laki laki itu selalu tidak ada jika Sungmin sedang membutuhkannya. Aishhh ..._

_ Aku berlari menuju kamarnya kubuka pintunya. Dan .._

_ " OMONA, Min, kau – kau mengeluarkan da-darah?"._

Sunny's Pov end.

* * *

><p>" OMONA, Min, kau – kau mengeluarkan da-darah?" Sunny langsung berlari kearah Sungmin yang sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.<p>

" Sunny-ah, Arggghh... Jebal. Aough, ini sangat sakit. Arrghhh ..." Sungmin memegangi Lengan Sunny erat. wajahnya berkeringat hebat. sungmin sangat kesakitan.

" Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Akan ku telfon Kibum uisanim dul, ne. Bertahanlah. Minni-ah."

Sungmin mengangguk. sunny membopong Sungmin sambil menelfon Kibum. Mana satpam tak jaga malam ini. Ayolah, Sungmin sangat kesakitan.

Singkat cerita. Sungmin sudah berada di Rumah sakit sekarang. Kyuhyun belum tahu tentang ini. Bodohnya Sunny tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memikirkan Sungmin.

Sunny berjalan kesana kemari, seketika kibum uisanim keluar dari ruangan putih itu. Banyak darah yang menghiasi sarung tangan dan baju kebangsaan Kibum

" uisanim. Sungmin kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

" Sungmin harus melahirkan sekarang. Walau hanya 8 bulan. Tapi, saat ini sudah tepat. Dan kabar baiknya ia bisa melahirkan secara normal. Untuk masalah ke Paris. Sungmin bisa kesana setelah 1 minggu dari kelahirannya malam ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" jelas dokter tampan itu.

" benarkah! Anak itu bisa aku urus, uisanim. Sekarang tolonglah Sungmin. Biar kelahiran ini dirahasiakan, uisanim. Uisanim masih ingat perjanjian itukan? "

" saya sangat mengingatnya. Sungmin juga berbicara seperti itu tadi. Kalau begitu, doakan agar proses kelahiran ini lancar."

" Pasti, uisanim"

Dokter muda itu masuk ke ruangan dengan senyum. Ia juga berharap agar keputusan yang diambil Sungmin untuk pergi ke Paris itu, pilihan yang tepat. Ryeowook uisanim juga ada didalam.

Dalam hati Sungmin ada perasaan bahagia dan sedih. Bahagianya, ia akan meninggalkan semua penderitaan di korea. Dan sedihnya, ia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan buah hatinya. Tidak, ia akan membawa malaikat kecilnya. Ia tak akan meninggalkannya di Seoul. Ia harus membawanya.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin melahirkan bayi itu. ia bisa. IA PASTI BISA.

Dan ...

" oeekkkk... o-o-oeeekk... hueeee... " mungkin seperti itu suara bayi nangis. .

Sungmin bernafas lega. Ia melihat bayinya di gendong Ryeowook.

" Sungmin-ah. Bayimu perempuan. Sangat cantik"

BRAAKK ...

" Sungmin-ah, gwenchanna. Aku sangat mengkhawtirkanmu didepan. Aigoo~~ lihat keringatmu. Banyak sekali" Sunny langsung berlari ketika mendapat kabar dari Kibum bahwa persalinan Sungmin telah selesai. Dan tanpa babibu Sunny langsung menerobos ke ruang persalinan.

" Ah, Sunny-ah. Kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku, eum. Nan Gwenchanna" jawab Sungmin lemah.

Sungmin di suruh ryeowook untuk menggendong bayinya. Malaikat kecil itu masih berlumuran darah. Wah, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. Tapi, mata itu, hidung itu, dan pipi itu milik Kyuhyun. Lalu, sedang apa Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa lelaki brengsek itu mencarinya?.

Sungmin memandangi bayinya dengan bangga, berkaca kaca matanya. Sesekali kibum mengusap keringatnya. Ia tersenyum, tak menyangka semua akan semudah ini.

* * *

><p>" MIIIINGGG ..." Kyuhyun berteriak dalam tidurnya. Ya, ia tidur dikamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hampir frustasi. Sudah 5 hari ia mencari istri mungilnya, namun tak urung pula ia temukan. Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, meremas surau coklat kehitamannya, lalu ia menyikat pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu, ada 1 hal yang meraik perhatiannya. Foto berbingkai merah muda yang terpasang apik di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Didalamnya ada foto cantik Sungmin dan ... dan dirinya. Itu foto mereka saat wisudanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, betapa wajah alami Sungmin yang mencerminkan kebahagiaan. Ya, tentu saja kebahagiaan bisa berfoto dengannya. Setelah itu mereka belum pernah berfoto lagi.<p>

Tangan kekar itu terarah membuka laci meja Sungmin. Apa Sungmin memang suka mencetak foto? Fikir Kyuhyun.

Di laci itu banyak tumpukan foto. Kyuhyun mengambilnya, hatinya bergetar.

_1 Januari 20**_

Kyuhyun merasa miris, itu ketika Sungminnya berulang tahun. Itu, ada saat sungmin sedang berpose dengan cantiknya bersama Sunny dan Bibi, ada yang terkena adonan kue, ada juga yang wajah sungmin penuh dengan corengan krim. Kapan dapur itu menjadi berantakan?

Oh, mungkin mereka melanjutkan setelah ia menegurnya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang bersama Hyuna, sebelum dirinya menikahi Hyuna. Ada 10 lembar foto didapur itu. dan semuanya Sungmin terlihat tertawa lepas dan Kyuhyun belum pernah melihatnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil yang lainnya. Oh, sepertinya itu foto ditaman ketika musim dingin. Itu foto Sungmin dan Sunny. Ada 2 foto. Foto yang satunya sangat lucu, sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipi cabinya memerah dan ada kelopak bunga di sisi rambut Sungmin. Sejak kapan ada bunga di musim dingin? Entahlah, tapi itu terlihat seperti kelopak bunga.

"Hiks,,, Ming, dimana? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju meja rias Sungmin. Bahkan, istrinya hanya menggunakan pelembab, bedak, pembersih wajah, eyes sido. Apa hanya ini yang digunakan Sungmin? Ta-tapi, bagaimaana terlihat sangat menawan?

Kyuhyun melihat meja itu sedikit miring, ia menggesernya sedikit. Dan saat itu pula ia mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dari belakang meja berkaca itu. lantas Kyuhyun melihatnya, ada buku disana. " Kenapa di taruh disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada angin.(?) _bukankah ini seperti diary?_. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia duduk kembali di kasur Sungmin.

Ia membuka lembar pertama. Terlihat tulisan besar disana. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia kaget, nafasnya tercekat, kerongkongannya kering. Tangannya bergetar, hatinya terasa nyeri dan hampa. Betapa ia kehilangan Sungmin sekarang.

_안영파리스__, INI LEE SUNGMIN._

_AKU AKAN KESANA, SAMPAI JUMPA __사랑해__._

Kyuhyun membuka lembar pertama...

_H-23 Go To Paris _

_Aku tak menyukai keadaan rumah ini pada awalnya. Penuh dengan siksaan dan ari mata. Lalu di lengkapi dengan kekerasan, pengkhianatan dan caci maki._

_Melihatmu bersama orang lain sungguh membuatku seperti mati. Kau melupakan semua janji itu. Oh, bukan bukan. Hanya aku yang berjanji bukan kau, kau hanya memanfaatkanku bukan? Ck, dengan bodohnya wanita cacat ini memepercayaimu._

_Kyuhyun sunbae, saranghae_

Kyuhyun meringis, apa maksut dari " H-23 GO TO PARIS "? Apa sungmin benar benar di paris sekarang? Tapi, itu tertulis 23 hari lagi. Berarti sekarang Sungmin masih di Seoul kan? Begitu fikirnya.

Lalu ia membuka lebar kedua ...

_H-22 Go To Paris._

_Hari ini aku disebut 'Eomma'. Bayi siapa yang kujadikan anak?. Hyun Woo. Bukan, dia bukan bayiku. Kyuhyun sunbae, jangan sebutkan aku sebagai eommanya. Aku lebih terima jika Hyun Woo memanggilku -. Entahlah, Eomma juga tak buruk._

_Semakin dekat menuju Paris. Aku sangat menginginkan hari itu. Kyuhyun sunbae, mianhee. Saranghae ._

Terasa dirinya berapa di dalam air yang sedang direbus. Hatinya panas, kenapa Sungmin menulis hal seperti itu " SEMAKIN DEKAT MENUJU PARIS ". Apa istrinya benar benar pergi kesana?

Kyuhyun membuka lebar ketiga...

_H-21 Go to Paris._

___Apa benar Kyuhyun sunbae mencintaikku. Aku sebenarnya sangat senang dengan semua ini. Tapi sekali lagi, sungguh, aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya. _

_Sepertinya aku harus benar benar mengunjungimu, Paris. Aku ingin menenangkan otakku. Tunggu aku. Aku pasti kesana_

Kyuhyun mengerang dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup membaca bagian ini. Tapi toh ia sudah membacanya. Dan baru kali ini ia menangisi Sungmin dengan sangat mendalam. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa betapa berharganya Sungmin bagi dirinya. Dan betapa ia sangat merindukan Sungmin sekarang.

_Ming, percayalah padaku, jebal. jangan meragukanku ..._

Lalu, habis? Hanya 3 lembar?

Kyuhyun membolak balikkan diary itu, tak ditemukan lagi tulisan rapi Sungmin. Mungkin, bibi Myung Soo tau sesuatu perihal Sungmin dan Paris.

Dengan penuh amarah ia segera kedapur. Mencari siluet bibi Myung Soo.

Dan sialnya tak ada siapapun disana. Kyuhyun pergi kekamar Bibi. Tak ditemkannya pula. Oh, mungkin bibi sedang ke supermarket. " CHO SUUNNGMIIIIIIIIIINN..."

* * *

><p>" Nyonya, apa nyonya yakin akan keparis besok?" tanya bibi Myung Soo pada , mereka berdua sedang di rumah sakit tempat Sungmin bersalin. Sungmin yang menelfon Bibi. Dan sudah sering pula Bibi mengunjunginya. Bibi juga menceritakan bagaimana setresnya Kyuhyun dirumah tanpa Sungmin. Tapi, seperti sungmin sudah berpegang teguh pada hatinya. PARIS. Ia membutuhkan negara itu.<p>

" iya Bi. Aku titip Kyuhyun. Katakan padanya bahwa aku baik baik saja. Aku akan berangkat besok. Penerbangan dimajukan sehari." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian menatap sunny lalu ke Bibi lagi.

" Nyonya-."

Bibi Myung Soo memeluk Sungmin. Dan Sungmin membalasnya. Di susul Sunny. Sungmin menyeka air matanya, ia tau tak harus menangis sekarang. " Bibi, jangan menangis. Minnie kecil ikut bersamaku. Jadi, Bibi tak usah khawatir ya," Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Cho Minnie yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan Ryeowook. " Oh iya, uisanim boleh aku gendong Minnieku?"

" Oh, tentu Sungmin"

" Nah, sekarang Sunny, tolong fotokan aku dengan Bibi"

Sungmin menggendong bayinya dan disebelahnya ada bibi Myung Soo. Mereka tersenyum manis. Bayi itupun terlihat nyaman dan pangkuan ibunya. Kulit kemerahannya seperti bercahaya di terpa cahaya matahari pagi ini. " Terimakasih Sunny"

Sungmin menyuruh Sunny untuk mencetaknnya menjadi 2. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Bibi. " Oh iya bi, nanti berikan surat itu pada Kyuhyun saat aku berangkat besok. Dengan begitu aku akan berangkat ke Paris dengan tenang" Sungmin menunjukkan sepucuk surat di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Bibi Myung Soo mengambilnya dan menyimpannya.

" Baik Nyonya"

" Sungmin, lebih baik Minnie ditidurkan saja. Kasian dari tadi belum tidur" titah Ryeowook. Sungmin menuruti dan memberikan malaikat kecilnya pada Ryeowook lalu Ryeowook menina bobokkan Minnie. Ough, bahkan sikecil sangat suka dimanjakan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian.

" Kenapa Sunny lama sekali?" tanya Sungmin." Padahal cuma mencetak foto". " Bibi tunggu dulu ya, jangan pulang dulu"

" Iya nyonya. Bibi ingin bersama Nyonya seharian, karena besok Bibi tidak bisa mengantar Nyonya ke bandara"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Bibi. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Sunny bekum kembali. Huh, dasar. Pasti mampir mampir dulu... tuh kan benar?

" Minnie-ah, lihat aku beli makanan banyak. Kau tahu aku menantri ini sejak -"

" Aku hanya menyuruh mencetak foto Sunny-ah. Kenapa membeli makanan banyak sekali. Aigo~~~~"

* * *

><p><em>Hy, Kyu ...<em>

_Ini aku, Sungmin. _

_Anak kita sudah lahir. Kau sudah tahu fotonya. Ada bersama surat ini. Dia ku beri nama Cho Minnie. Kau menyukainya? Oh iya dia perempuan. Sama seperti harapanmu._

_Kyu..._

_Aku hari ini akan ke Paris. Saat kau membacanya mungkin saat ini aku sudah berada di pesawat._

_Jujur saja, sangat berat meninggalkanmu dan Hyuna. Apa lagi kalian sudah baik padaku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Dan untuk kali ini, jangan mencariku, jangan menyusulku. Aku ingin menenangkan fikiranku. Aku sangat lelah berada di Seoul. Aku janji suatu saat aku akan kembali. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Minnie__lupa akan dirimu. Kau tetap Appannya ... ._

_Kyu..._

_Jaga taman kecilku. Jika kau tidak bisa biar Bibi Myung Soo saja. _

_Kyu..._

_Orangtuaku sudah tahu akan kepergianku. Tenang saja aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku baik baik saja. Aku sudah mengaturnya, jadi tak usah pusing pusing bersandiwara seperti dulu. ,_

_Oh iya, tolong ambil Flashdisk di meja kecilku di samping tempat tidurku. Ada beberapa foto disana. Aku membuat lagu, semoga kau menyukainya. Walaupun suaraku tak sebagus dirimu, tapi dengarkan saja sampai habis. Kuharap kau menyukainya ..._

_Kyu ... _

_Pertama, aku bingung. Mencintaimu adalah hal yang terindah. Tapi, mencintaimu apa salah atau benar?_

_Ketika teringat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ku ingat. Aku nyatakan itu salah. Tapi, ketika kau datang, ketika kau menciumku, ketika kau memperhatikanku ketika kau membuatku tersenyum, seakan kau menghapus kesalahan itu ..._

_Kyu, ketika aku pergi, jaga cintaku bersamamu. Jikalau memang kau tak bisa. Setidaknya jangan sakiti aku lagi. Karena aku hanya melihatmu..._

_Hanya dirimu ... Cho Kyuhyun, SARANGHAE ..._

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Berharap agar sakit itu ssedikit tak terasa. Tapi, sepertinya semakin sakit saja. Sungminnya pergi, Sungminnya sekarang -

Kyuhyun akan menunggu Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun itu.

" Eonni..." hyuna menutup mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan seperti ini. Betapa menderitanya Sungmin hidup bersama mereka. " Bi, Kenapa bibi tidak bilang sejak awal?" tanya Hyuna Halus.

" Bi, sebanarnya apa yang terjadi?" tambah Kyuhyun. Keadaannnya sangat kacau, jika ia bisa, ia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Tapi, ada Hyun Woo di pangkuan sang istri kedua. Tak mungkin ia menganggu ketenanangan jagoannya.

" Nyonya sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Nyonya Hyuna mengandung anak dari Tuan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Sungmin sangat terpukul. Saat itu Nyonya juga sedang mengandung 1 bulan. Lantas, Nyonya hanya menangis setiap harinya. Belum lagi Nyonya mendapati keputusan dari Tuan untuk menikahi Nyonya Hyuna. Bibi, bisa mengatakan bahwa keadaan Nyonya Sungmin saat itu tidak sedang baik. Nyonya selalu senyum pada semua orang. Tapi, ia selalu terlihat menderita bagi dirinya sendiri. sebanarnya, Nyonya ingin meninggal Nona Minnie. Tapi, nyonya mengurungkannya. "

" Bibi, kenapa Sungmin -"

" Tuan, Nyonya sangat mencintai Tuan. Dan ketika itu juga Nyonya juga menyayangi Nyonya Hyuna. Karena hanya Nyonya Hyunalah yang selalu membuat Tuan bahagia. Walaupun Nyonya Sungmin kehilangan 2 tanganpun tak apa. Jika itu mampu membuat Tuna bahagia. Bahkan, Nyonya pernah mengkonsumsi obat tidur tanpa dosis dokter. Dan itu ia lakukan untuk Tuan. Katanya waktu itu " _Sunbae sangat bahagia jika aku meminumnya setiap hari, Bi. Jadi, untuk malam ini jangan biarkan aku untuk tidak meminumnya "_. Bibi hanya memandang Nyonya miris, dengan bahagianya Nyonya meminum itu."

" Ming, mianhee... Bibi, apa Bibi tau diamana Sungmin tinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bodoh saat itu. kenapa ia tak tau bahwa Sungnminnya sangat mematuhi segala perkataanya. Bahkan yang membahayakan bagi dirinyapun tak mengapa. Jika itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Ya, kyuhyun bahagia bersama Sungmin.

" Tidak tahu Tuan. Nyonya hanya menitipkan surat itu dan foto ini."

Kyuhyun menerima foto itu. foto Sungmin bersama Minnie di rumah sakit. Sungmin tersenyum, menampakan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Minnie berada digendongannya. Lalu, yang satunya Foto Minnie saat tidur. Dan yang terakhir foto Sungmin sendiri, dengan gaya Pisnya. Dan itu sangat lucu.

" Ming, saranghae -"

* * *

><p>5 years later...<p>

" Appa, kemana hari ini hyun woo ada teman baru. Dia sangat lucu" kata anak kecil sekitar umur 5 tahun pada appanya.

" Wah, memangnya Hyun Woo baru mengenalnya?" tanggap sang appa ramah.

" Dia anak baru, appa. Baru pindah. Nah itu anaknya" kata Hyun Woo sambil menunjuk ke arah anak yang ia maksud.

" Minnie, sini. " Hyun woo melambai ke arah anak yang ia panggil minnie. Lantas anak itu berlari kecil kearah hyun woo.

_Minnie, apa dia-_

" Appa kenalkan ini Minnie. Benarkan dia sangat lucu" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap lekat anak itu. Apa ia benar, anak itu Minnienya dengan Sungmin?

" Annyeonghaseyo, Minnie imnida. Ahjussi appanya Hyun Woo?"

" Ah, Oh. Annyeonghaseyo Mi-minnie. Ya, ahjussi appanya Hyun Woo. Minnie pindahan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya sama dengan Hyun woo dan minnie

" Ne, ahjussi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun semakin percaya bahwa itu adalah Minnienya dengan Sungmin. Ya tak salah lagi.

" Minnie , ayo pulang. " teriak seorang laki laki yang baru keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Sontak anak kecil yang di panggil Minnie itu menoleh dan berlari kearahnya. Tapi ...

" Abeoji. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanggap Minni. _Abeoji, apa dia ayah dari Minnie?_. Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Minni dan laki lai itu berjalan kearahnya. Laki laki itu menggandeng tangan Minnie. Dan Minnie berjalan dengan riangya bersama laki laki itu.

" Ahjussi, Hyun Woo. Minni pulang dulu ya" katanya riang. Lalu laki laki itu membungkuk berpamitan. Namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

" Tunggu sebentar. Kenalkan nama saya Kyuhyun, semoga Hyun Woo dan Minnie menjadi teman yang baik" kata Kyuhyun basa basi. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa nama laki laki yang dipanggil abeoji oleh Minnie. Ia sangat ingin tahu.

" Oh, saya Danny. Humbourg Danny. Dan semoga Minnie bisa betah disekolah barunya. Kata Minnie, Hyun Woo teman yang menyenangkan" ungkapnya. Lalu Danny menatap Minnienya. Lalu menggendong anak mungil itu. Hup.

" Danny-ssi bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melihat wajah Danny bukan seperti orang korea. Wajahnya lebih ke barat baratan.

" Oh, itu. Saya pernah tinggal di sini selama 6 tahun untuk bisnis ayah. Lalu 5 tahun yang lalu saya kembali ke negara asal saya. Tapi sekarang saya kembali lagi untuk mengembangkan bisnis ayah juga. Maka dari itu saya sedikit sedikit bisa menggunakan bahasa korea." Jelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

" Lalu, dimana anda -" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti. Kala itu ponsel Danny berbunyi. Dan Minni diturunkan oleh Danny lalu menggandengnya. Minni hanya mengerjap lucu menatap Danny. Lalu berbincang entah apa bersama Hyun Woo.

" Ah, Yeoboseyo. Ne... sebentar lagi juga pulang... jangan ice cream lagi... anakmu nanti terkena flu lagi ... iya iya iya ... tunggu sebentar. Minnie bersamaku... iya semua baik baik saja... Aisshh bocah ini cerewet sekali ... IYA. Jangan bawel"

Beep..

" Kyuhyun-ssi saya harus pulang. Eommanya Minnie sudah mencari. Sampai jumpa Kyunyun-ssi"

" Ah, Ne Danny-ssi"

" Annyeong Ahjussi, Annyeong Hyun Woo"

" Annyeong Minnie" jawab mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

" Appa, benarkan Minnie sangat menyenangkan. Andaikan saja adikku yang bernama Minnie juga ada di korea. Oh iya Appa, kapan Sungmin Eomma pulang membawa Minnie kita?" tanya Hyun Woo polos. Lantas mereka masuk ke mobil. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Hyun Woo lembut.

" Mereka pasti kembali. Hyun Woo tunggu ya..." hiburnya lembut.

" Tapi Appa, nama Minnie diawali Cho juga. Sama seperti Appa. Tapi, ternyata Minnie sudah memiliki Appa"

DEG ...

_Minnie, Cho Minnie. Benarkah?"_ Kyuhyun memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ia menatap Hyun Woo yang sedang bermain game.

" Hyun Woo-ah. Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan nak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membagi konsentrasi antara mengemudi dan mengintrogasi Hyun Woo.

" Iya Appa. Hyun Woo kan tidak boleh berbohong."

" Apa Hyun Woo pernah melihat Eommanya Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Belumlah Appa. Kan Minnie baru 3 hari disini. Appa wae?"

" Ani. Hanya ingin tahu. Oh iya, Hyun Woo, hari ini kita kemakam Eommamu ne?"

" Ne Appa"

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan sekarang sudah pukul 02.00 KST. Ia masih terbayang dengan Minnie, Cho Minnie. Siapa ibu anak itu, lalu siapa Humbourg Danny? Jika Danny adalah ayah Minnie kenapa nama Minnie mamakai marganya. Oh, tentu saja di negara Danny jarang ada orang Korea yang bermarga Cho-kan?<p>

Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu Minnienya. Lalu, kemana istrinya? Kenapa tidak pulang? Kenapa malah memberinya teka teki? Apa jangan jangan Sungminnya sudah menikah dengan Danny?

Tidak tidak. Cho Sungminnya tidak seperti itu. dan bukankah Sungmin sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat Cho Minnienya lupa akan sang Appa.

Ya, sebenarnya itu adalah Minnienya, Cho Minnie anaknya dan Sungmin. Kenapa Minnie tidak mengenalinya. Karena Sungmin tidak memiliki foto Kyuhyun. Semua terlalu cepat saat itu. Bahkan ia sampai lupa mebawa foto Kyuhyun. Dan kenapa Minnie tidak mengenalnya saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya di hadapan Danny? Karena Minnie sedang asyik sendiri dengan Hyun Woo sebelum Danny menggendong Minnie. Lalu kemana Sungmin?

* * *

><p>Siang ini Kyuhyun menjemput Hyun Woo lagi. Berharap bisa bertemu Minnie dan menanyakan siapa ibunya. Namun ...<p>

" Minnie, Eomma disini. Hay sayang"

DEG DEG DEG ...

Suara itu, iya, suara itu milik Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, Ani Cho Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara. Ya benar itu Sungminnya. Kyuhyun tercekat, terlalu kaget dan terlalu bodoh melewatkan Sungmin pergi bersama... Danny. Kenapa? Mereka 1 mobil. Benarkah?

Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka, Sungminnya bersama Danny. Dan Kyuhyun tidak melihat tangan cacat Sungmin.

" Ming ... Jebal, kembalilah..." ratapnya.

Ia tak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Lantas ia berlari ke arah mobil yang dianik Sungmin, Minni dan Danny.

Ia mengetuk kaca pintu itu keras keras.

* * *

><p>Sungmin's Pov.<p>

Sudah 4 hari aku berada di korea. Aku seang sekali sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Rencanya setelah menjemput setelah menjemput Minnie aku akan kerumah Kyuhyun. Mengenalkan Minnie pada Appa yang selalu ku janjikan saat aku masih di Paris. Aku bersama Danny, rekanku di Paris. Untung saja ia kembali ke Korea, makanya aku nebeng Danny. Sebenarnya Ryeowook uisanim juga pulang, tapi sudah 2 tahun yang lalu dan menitipkanku pada Danny. Keluarga Danny sangat baik padaku, bahkan mereka mencarikanku donor tangan (author ngarang). Dan sekarang aku sudah tak cacat lagi. Pasti Kyuhyun akan suka.

Ah itu Minnieku. Dia sangat senang ketika berada di Korea. Karena apa? Ia akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Dia sangat antusias.

" Minnie, Eomma disini. Hay sayang" kataku sambil melambai kearah Minnie. Lihatlah dia sangat senang, karena setelah ini ia akan ku ajak kerumahnya.

Aku menggandeng Minnie dan masuk kemobil bersama Danny. Ia juga sedikit tau masalahku tapi tak semuanya. Aku malu mengungkapkan. Aku hanya memberitahunya alasanku ke Paris ingin kuliah dan masalah Kyuhyun tak sampai hati aku menceritakan semuanya. Pokoknya gitu.

Tapi ... kaca mobil Danny di ketuk orang sangat keras. Apa dia tidak meiliki sopan santun? Aku menoleh dan kulihat ...

" Kyu ..." kataku. Lantas aku langsung keluar dari mobil. Biarkan Danny dan Minnie melihatku. Aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu ... Bogoshipo ~~~~ hiks hiks "

Sungmin's pov end,

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah Sungmin. Ia ada di kursi belakang bersama Minnie. Kyuhyun semakin mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Dan Sungmin menolehnya. " Kyu ..." katanya sangat senang. Air matanya pun mulai menetas. Tak perduli bagaimana pandangna Danny dan Minnienya. Sungmin sangat senang bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.<p>

" Kyu... Bogoshipo~~~~ hiks hiks " tangisnya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

" Nado Mingi. Gajima ne. Janga pergi lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Jeongmal Bogoshipo. Saranghae ..." balas Kyuhyun. Lalu ia melonggarkan pelukan dan menangkukan tanganya pada pelipis Sungmin. Mengahapus jejak air mata gadis yang sudah pergi selama 5 tahun itu.

" Kyu, itu Minnie... Minnie, sini sayang. Ini appa, Kyuhyun Appa. Orang yang sangat ingin kau temui." Sungmin menunjuk Minie yang masih bingung. Lalu ia berbicara pada Minnie bahwa lelaki itu ayahnya. Wajah Minnie menjadi sumringah. Lalu ia cepat cepat keluar dari mobil dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Ahjussi ini Appa Minnie. Eomma tidak bohongkan? Berarti Hyun Woo-"

" Kyu, kau sudah bertemu?" tanga Sungmin tak yang masih dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun.

" Ehm, kemarin kita bertemu. Lalu danny-ssi, kenapa Minnie mmanggilnya dengan sebutan Abeoji, apa kalian sudah menik?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Danny yang enath sejak kepan sudah berada di sekelilingnya.

" Tidak tidak. Aku hanya ingin menghibur Minnie dengan menjadikanku ayah angkatnya. Ternyat Kyuhyun-ssi adalah ayah kandungnya. Andai saja kemarin saya mengetahuinya. Pasti sudah saya pertemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun-ssi" jelasnya.

" Appa, Eomma" kata Minnie sambil merujuk agar Kyuhyun menggendongnya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahiu sinyal itu langsung menggendong Minnie. Dan menemptanya anaknya diantara Sungmin dan dirinya.

" Appa, kata Eomma Appa sangat baik dan sangat mencintai eomma jadi Minnie juga sangat mencintai appa" kata bocah polos itu. Sesekali ia melahap lilipop yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin. Ia kaget, bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menyiksa Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin malah ...

" Appa, kenapa Appa menggendong Minnie? Hyun Woo siapa yang menggendong?" semua pandangan terarah pada Hyun Woo yang tenga cemburu mendapati ayahnya sedang menggendong Minnie.

" Appa turunkan aku" kata Minnie. " oppa" katanya pada Hyun Woo.

" Oppa?" kata Hyun Woo bingung. Sedangkan para orangtua malah tersenyum melihat kedaunya.

" Kau oppaku. Hyun Woo Oppa. Ini Minnie"

" Minnie... Appa, benarkah. Ini Minnie? Lalu Sungmin Eomma. Apa itu Sungmin Eomma?"

* * *

><p>" Minnie... hey... awas kau ya ..."<p>

" Weeekkk ... hahahaha ... Appa, Oppa mengejarku "

" hahahaha ... jangan berlarian terus" kata Kyuhyun.

" Eomma, Hyun Woo capek ngejar Minnie ... huh huh"

" Sini Sini, Eomma pijitin. Hyun Woo sayang"

" Sini, Minni sama Appa"

Mereka sedang berada di taman binaan Sungmin saat sebelum ia berangkat ke Paris. Tapi sekarang taman itu telah berubah menjadi taman yang indah dan besar. Tidak seperti itu. di sana ada bunga bougenvill. Kata Kyuhyuh itu milik Hyuna. Ia menanamnya. Katanya hadiah untuk Sungmin saat Sungmin pulang nanti. Mereka duduk di kursi yang di buat Sungmin duduk seperti biasa dulu. Tapi ada ayunan bulat di sudut taman. Itu dari Kyuhyun.

" Semoga Hyuna bahagia ya Kyu..."

" Ehm, ia pasti bahagia disana "

Ya, Hyuna meninggalkan dunia ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia divonis menderitak kanker payudara. Sudah berkali kali ia diporasi. Tapi kanker itu seakan tak mau berpisah dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan semoga Kyuhyun bisa bersatu lagi dengan Sungmin. Itu harapannya. Dan sekarang, KyuMin sedang bersama sama. Ditambah Hyun Woo dan Minnie.

" Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan muda HyunWoo dan Nyonya muda Minnie, makan malam sudah siap.

" Ne, Bi"

" Selamat datang Nyonya"

" kamsahamnida Bi."

" Ming, Saranghae"

Chu~~~

" APPAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" " EOOMMAAAA ~~~~~~~"

kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Sungmin kaget bukan main. hey! mereka berada dihadapan anak anaknya ... Kyuhyun Kyuhyun ... dari dulu ...

* * *

><p>.EPILOG.<p>

themesong : Because of Love - KyuMin

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah laci Sungmin. ia mencari Flasdisk yang di tulius SUngmin. Oh iya, flashdisk itu bersama foto foto Sungmin ..

Nah ini dia...

Kyuhyun mengambil laptopnya dan membwanya kembali kekamar Sungmin. ia menancapka FD berwarna sapphire Blue itu...

Oh, ada rekama disana. itu itu rekaman Sungmin dan Sunny. sepertinya Sunny yang bermain gitar dan Sungmin yang bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun memutar Video itu. matanya sudah berkaca kaca. itu Sungmin berada di atap kampus. sepertinya itu sebelum wisuda. karena SUngmin memakai pakaian wisuda.

petikan giat SUnny terasa menyentuh lalu diiringi nyanyian Sungmin.

**_Chomneke gudeu nun bitchi  
>Honjamanne ohaeyo tongkayo<br>Haelmalgeu michoro nareul. Hmm~  
>Pabboroman deuroso<em>**

**_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul  
>Ijyeh motaneun<br>Naega miwocoh  
>Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo<br>Geudeumaneh nayoseu_**

**_Dashi torraon geudae wihae  
>Nae modinggoteuri taeyo<br>Uri daereul yongwonhi  
>Haeyochichi haneuriiiii<em>**

**_Na uthci geudeahae maneul  
>Saranghae gidameunhae<em>**

**_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul  
>Ijyeh motaneun<br>Naega miwocoh  
>Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo<br>Geudeumaneh nayoseumeu_**

**_Dashi torraon geudae wihae  
>Nae modinggoteuri taeyo<br>Uri dearul yongwonhi  
>Haeyochichi haneuriiiii<em>**

**_Na uthci geudae maneul  
>Saranghae gidameunhae<em>**

**_Saranghae gidameunhae._**

**_Chomneke gudeu nun bitchi  
>Honjamanne ohaeyo tongkayo<br>Haelmalgeu michoro nareul. Hmm~  
>Pabboroman deuroso<em>**

**_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul  
>Ijyeh motaneun<br>Naega miwocoh  
>Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo<br>Geudeumaneh nayoseu_**

**_Dashi torraon geudae wihae  
>Nae modinggoteuri taeyo<br>Uri daereul yongwonhi  
>Haeyochichi haneuriiiii<em>**

**_Na uthci geudeahae maneul  
>Saranghae gidameunhae<em>**

**_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul  
>Ijyeh motaneun<br>Naega miwocoh  
>Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo<br>Geudeumaneh nayoseumeu_**

**_Dashi torraon geudae wihae  
>Nae modinggoteuri taeyo<br>Uri dearul yongwonhi  
>Haeyochichi haneuriiiii<em>**

**_Na uthci geudae maneul  
>Saranghae gidameunhae<em>**

**_Saranghae gidameunhae._**

_**hay Kyuhyun sunbae, ini aku Sungmin. aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa merekan ini. tapi suatu saat pasti berguna. dan ini lagu kubuatkan untukmu. **_

_**judulnya ~~~~~ BECAUSE OF LOVE ...**_

END ...

Maaf kalau telat posting. cheese sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini...

Syukurlah malam ini bisa update dan akhirnya END juga.

Mian kalau banyak pihak yang kecewa sama fanficnya...

selanjutnya akan cheese perbaiki...

oh iya rencananya bakal bikin oneshoot. KyuMin juga kok...

dan terakhir,,,, terimakasih atas segala partisipasinya sudah mau menampung pemula seperti cheese..

Semuanya TERIMAKASIH ...

Sampai jumpa di FF yang akan datang ...

Lets be Friend ... .


End file.
